A new Hope of Halkeginia
by mark.banaag.75
Summary: Story starts when Haruto found a way to locate Koyomi, but the problem is it's in another world and Haruto has to figure out a way to get there. His only source is from a book he found in his former masters (White Wizard) archive. Will feature some OC's in Familiar of Zero and will also feature a main female OC. Re-uploaded ch 17
1. Chapter 1 It's Just the Beginning

**Ch 01"It's Just the Beggining" **

Haruto woke up from a dream seeing Koyomi in another world filled with magic.

"Damn that dream again." as Haruto stood up and once again at his former masters mansion and been pondering around his archive for weeks in ways of getting Koyimi back, he saw a book with a weird insignia of a dragon. "Hmm... this looks familiar" as Haruto read and reviewed the book he realized there were similarities between the dream he saw and from the books description.

"Looks interesting... I need to learn more." as Haruto looked for more reference.

* * *

Weeks after from a lot of reading Haruto learned that this world may be the key of finding Koyomi, but the only way to get there is by a struck of luck of being summoned, but lucky for him he found a way to interrupt it with some rings he found in his former masters archive.

"This is going to hard"as Haruto walked around the archive. "If I interrupt a summoning I may be able to get there but my search will be bound by the summoner... I'll need some help"

He then took his garuda ring flipped his his belt.

**"Lupatchi Magic Touch to go". "Garuda Please".**

Suddenly a small mechanical bird starts to assemble itself and Haruto placed a ring on it.

"Garu-chan please help me find Kosuke" then the little mechanical bird nodded and left.

* * *

Days later Garuda returned and Haruto heard a knock on the door. He opened it and saw Kosuke.

"Yo Haruto need something from me?" Kosuke asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I really do" Haruto replied.

As the two walked around the mansion Haruto explained that Koyomi might be on a another world and he needed Kosuke's help.

"I'm going to travel to a different world to find Koyomi" Haruto said.

"So you found a way to bring her back?" Kouske then asked.

Haruto nodded "I'm not actually sure but I've been having a lot of dreams about her on a different world lately".

"What kind of world is that?" Kosuke wondered.

"I don't know but..." as Haruto took a book from the bookshelf. "It seems that this world is unlike ours and filled with magic"

Kosuke then asked "Is it the same one as last time when you fought the Sorcerer"

"No" Haruto declined "It's more of a world from a fairy tail with casltes, kings, queens, mystical creatures and magic".

Kosuke while rubbing his chin "Hmmm... how were you able to tell"

"Well..." while scratching Haruto his head "I think I saw her talking to a princess with a purplish hair and speaking to a blonde haired elven girl with a magic wand"

"So how do we start" Kosuke asked.

Haruto sighed and said "I'll be heading there first" and then took a box from the table. "While I'm there I might be bound through the restriction of a familiar summoning spell".

"Familiar summoning spell?" Kouske wondered.

Haruto nodded "Yes I'll interrupt a summoning spell to open a portal to go there..."

"Go on" Kosuke interrupted

Then Haruto said " and I'll contact you to once I find Koyomi and you will bring her back for me, I'm probably putting my own life at stake here so in any case something hap..."

Kosuke then interrupted Haruto "...Stop don't say it, You needed help on finding Koyomi and you asked for me to lend a hand right?" Haruto nodded "Then you don't have to do everything on your own, I'll go there first to take a look"

"But you'll probably be in danger if you go there first." Haruto said worriedly.

"Hey!...did you forgot that danger is an opportunity for me" Kouske then replied while poking Haruto's forehead.

"Yeah forgot about that" said Haruto while scratching his forehead. "But who will watch over our world from the phantoms while were gone". Haruto then realized.

"Hmm never thought about that" Kosuke replied while rubbing his chin.

"Ha!... I know how" Haruto then grabbed his cellphone out and called someone. "Yo Gen-chan, can you take care of the Phantoms for us while were gone"...

Gentarou _from Kamen Rider Fourze_ replied through the phone " sure what are friends for and Eiji-sempai might lend a hand too".

"Great thanks a lot, we owe you one" Haruto then replied and ended the call.

"Great!...so now what do we do?" Kouske reminded.

"We use these" Haruto opened the box revealed a new set of rings.

Kosuke was surprised after seeing a new set of rings. "Whoa..." he then took one and took a look at it "Are these from...".

Haruto nodded "Yeah... these are probably from my old master". Haruto then took a ring and flipped his hand author from his belt **"TRANSLATOR...PLEASE"**

Three glyphs appeared from Haruto's hand flew to Kosuke's mouth and ears.

"UOOOOH!... What the hell WAS that!" Kosuke shocked from what happened.

"It's a translator spell, since were traveling to a differing world their language might be different from ours, so this spell as explained from the book will automatically translate their language from your ears and your mouth. You'll hear them and speak to them in Japanese while they hear you from their own language" Haruto explained as Kosuke nodded.

"Now for this" Haruto then flipped the hand author again **"INTERRUPTION PLEASE"**. Then a small light appeared "Were in luck someone from that world is trying to use a familiar summoning ritual, with this we can interrupt that spell and he or she will summon you instead.

Then both of them saw a portal opened and heard a voice from it...

"My servant, that exist somewhere in the universe" a female voice is echoing from the portal. "please hear heed my voice as I call for you".

"That's probably my queue" Kosuke said as he prepared himself to jump.

"Wait!" Haruto halted Kouske and took his hand "Take these" as he gave five rings similar to Kosuke's Beast rings. First of the rings is red and has symbol of a volcano, second is a blue ring with a tidal wave symbol, third is green ring with a tornado symbol, the fourth is a yellow ring with a symbol that look like mountains, and the fifth ring is a grey ring that has a symbol of the planet earth.

Kosuke then asked "what are these for?"

"It'll help you while your on that world" Haruto replied and then explained the abilities of the rings. "the four are elemental rings that will correspond for each of your beast mantle of the same color, and the last ring is a way for you to communicate with me."

"Got it..." as Kosuke took the rings and placed them into his pocket gave a thumbs up to Haruto, then he grabbed his huge backpack jumped through the portal and shouted "DON'T WORRY I'LL FIND HER FOR YOU AND I'LL CONTACT YOUUUUUUUUUU!..." then portal suddenly closes.

"Koyomi..." as Haruto looked at the philosopher's ring "We'll find you and get you home"...

* * *

**_this is my first time writing a fic. So please if you can provide comments I would greatly appreciate it. _**


	2. Chapter 2 Beauty and the Beast

** (A/N: Just to explain in the part of Familiar of Zero will begin where Saito and Louise are married and returned to Halkeginia)**

**Ch 02 "Beauty and the Beast"**

In the void of space where there is nothing but darkness, Kosuke Nitoh is floating about and pondering to himself "Am I lost or something?... I heard a voice before I jumped through and now it's gone_" sigh " _I don't even know how to get back at this point.

Then suddenly a flash of light appeared and suddenly pulled Kouske into the light. "What the... WHOA... UOAAAAAAAAAAAA!..." as Kouske screamed being dragged into the light.

* * *

_Hours before that incident._

In a school at a land called Tristain, the queen of Tristain Henietta walking in the corridors being escorted by her new handmaid, this girl has a long black hair and wore a ring with a large gemstone in it. They later met with Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière and her husband Saito.

"Hello Louise" the queen said as she suddenly hug her friend

"Good Morning your Majesty, what brings you here today?" as Louise hugged her back.

"ahem, I'm actually here to support one of my distant relative who's currently attending this school" as the queen explained while regaining her composure.

Saito smiled at the scene while he notice the girl Henrietta's with "Who is she?" Saito asked

"Oh I forgot to introduce her, she's my new handmaiden" Henrietta introduced her as her handmaiden bowed as Saito and Louise bowed back

"What's her name and where's she's from?" asked Louise.

"Her name is Koyomi, I actually found her in my gardens unconscious, the only thing she could remember is her name" Henrietta explained while giving a sad expression.

"So you took her in out of pity?" added Saito.

"Yes...I did."as Henrietta answered and looked at Koyomi with a smile. "I swear in my power I will help you recover you memories."

"Thank you, your Majesty" Koyomi replied and bowed.

"She's pretty cute..." Saito commented then suddenly received a hard elbow blow to the stomach from Louise.

"I thought marrying you would change your attitude and NOT TO LOOK AT OTHER WOMEN... hmph" said Louise angrily while pouting away from Saito.

"Sorry...ugh... it was just... an honest comment" Saito replied as he tries to get up.

Henrietta was suddenly hugged from behind by a young and beautiful blonde girl. Her hair is straight and long enough to cover her back, her eyes were bluish just like Henrietta's and slim and short almost as Louise.

"Oh... Arabella" as Henrietta hugged her back.

Arabella smiled and said "Are you here to wish me luck?"

Henrietta smiled back and replied "of course, even though distant your still considered as one of Albionian Royal Family"

Then suddenly with a sad expression on Arabella's face "Hope I could do well this time"

"What do you mean?" Henrietta wondered.

"Well... I've been working so hard to learn magic but all I can manage to cast is a small spark, I keep on failing most of my classes and my classmates started calling me the "New Zero". I don't even know if I could even summon a proper familiar". As she explained while holding back her tears.

Louise then comforted her as she can relate to her "don't worry, you'll do fine. I know you'll be able to summon a very powerful familiar"

"HA!... her summoning a powerful familiar, that would be a laugh" a young man with curly black hair with a Latino style uniform suddenly insulted.

"Watch your tongue" as Saito readied his blade.

"Hold it" Henrietta suddenly stopped Saito.

"Huh?... why?" Saito shocked why Henrietta stopped him.

"He's the heir of the duke of San Pablo, Valdo" Henrietta answered. "His father is a very influential man and have a very high status in the Tristain Kingdom.

"HEHEHE..." as the man named Valdo laughed he then looked at Arabella " you should be better of as my slave" he then said as he got close to her and held her chin.

Arabella is very timid in nature as tears rolled down her face.

Koyomi then intervened "Don't treat her like a toy"

"You dare face the son of San Pablo" as Valdo threatened for Koyomi's intervention.

"I should watch your tongue if I were you" Henrietta then exclaimed angrily

"PEH!... lucky for you the queen is here... but you should remember our bet my little Arabella" Valdo then replied with a smirk on his face then suddenly walked away.

"Jerk" Saito and Louise said in unison

"what bet...?" Henrietta asked worriedly

Arabella answered while her eyes are welling up in tears. "He was harassing one of my friends, I tried to protect her but ending up on having a bet."

"And what did you bet on" Saito then asked.

"My bet was that if I summoned a powerful familiar he'll leave my friends alone" Arabella answered

"And what if you lose" Louise then asked.

"Then I'll be his slave" Arabella answered.

"Rumors said that his father is a slave trader" Koyomi suddenly spoke up "Like father, like son"

"But those are only rumors, we still don't have any proof that the Duke San Pablo is doing that" Henrietta then answered, then she looked at Arabella "I won't allow you to be a slave by that man. I will protect you and your friends".

Arabella then replied "Thank you your majesty but... this is my problem alone... I won't let him hurt my friends". Then she ran off.

"_sigh_... though timid by nature, she's the type of person that will do anything for her friends and family and make rush decisions on her own" as Henrietta worries for her deeply.

* * *

_Hours later at an open area in the Tristain School of Magic._

Students are summoning their familiars one by one. Most of them have summoned creatures both majestic and weird. Arabella was the last student to summon her familiar.

Louise and Henrietta are watching closely. Then Louise looked around and asked "Where's Koyomi?"

"She went back to the castle for some errands" Henrietta answered. "Oh my Arabella's next... ooh I hope she can summon something that will eat the face out that jerk!" as she said excitingly.

Sweatdrop appeared on Louise "hehehe... that's not very queen like your Majesty"

"Oh!... I'm so sorry _teehee_" as Henrietta covers her mouth giggling.

Louise smiled "don't worry your majesty I also wished for the same as well."

As Arabella started to chant the ritual the sky suddenly turned dark and then a vortex appeared in the sky. All the students were in awe as they saw what's happening even Valdo is sweating crazily from the strange phenomenon.

Then suddenly everyone heard a roar. RRRROOOOOAAAARRRRR!

"What was that?" one chubby male student asked

"I don't know it must be a very powerful familiar" a female student answered

Even Arabella didn't know what's going on and finished her ritual.

Then suddenly a flash of light coming from the vortex quickly fell to the ground like a comet and an image of a giant metallic Chimera appeared then roared loudly which scared the sh*t out of the students.

Then everything cleared up.

From the crater where the image appeared all they saw was a... man?

"HAHAHA... she summoned a plebian" one female student laughed.

"Everything was just a facade for show" another female student commented.

"WAHAHAHAHA!... she really is the New Zero" one male student commented.

"Owowow... my aching back...huh?..." as Kosuke got up from the crash. "Well isn't this strange" Kosuke commented the surroundings. "Here I thought the magicians in this world will be more matured. All I see are kids learning magic like in the Harry Potter movies." as Kosuke smiled as he looked at the students.

Then Valdo walked up to Arabella "You lost my dear. You summoned a plebian, a peasant, a nobody. Now I hope you will abide to your end of the deal"

A girl with short green hair came up to Arabella and said "please don't continue with the bet. It's ok for me to be bullied by Valdo, I just don't want you to be taken away by a man like him."

Arabella the smiled at her and said "It's ok I just don't want you to suffer Cordella"

Then before Henrietta ,Louise and Saito comes to her rescue. Her familiar suddenly stepped up and intervened.

"I don't know what's going on but I'm not giving up my master to anyone while I'm around" as Kosuke grabbed Arabella by the shoulder. Arebella suddenly blushed by her Familiars action.

Saito then noticed Arabella's familiars clothing. "Those clothes looks like from my world, look Louise"

"Your right..." Louise realized as well.

Henrietta is looking puzzled "What do mean Saito?... did he came from your world too?."

"Looks like it" Saito answered.

While the three are puzzled by the realization that Arabella's familiar came from Saito's world. Valdo was not so pleased by a plebian's rudeness.

"How dare you speak to a noble like that. DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM!" Valdo shouted angrily.

"Hmmm... Nope" while Kosuke making a gesture like cleaning his ear.

"You insolent fool, I will have you hanged for this" Valdo replied.

"Reeeaally but I know a student like you is not authorized to do that...Am I right?" Kosuke answered with a grin.

Valdo gritted his teeth "Wretched fool, I challenge you to a duel" as Valdo demanded while taking his glove off and throwing it to the ground.

"Sure... Let's get going then" Kosuke smiling as he replied.

Arabella then stopped Kosuke "No, please don't. Even though your a plebian your still my familiar and I don't want to see you to get hurt." she stopped for a few seconds and then said "I'll do it I'll be his sla..."

"Stop, don't say it..." Kosuke then interrupted her "I know that you'll say that you'll have to keep your word by being his slave, but do you think your friends will be happy if you get hurt yourself."

Arabella shocked from Kosuke's words. "But you'll be in danger, you'll probably die... Valdo is a very powerful ice mage"

"Heh..." Kosuke then smiked "Danger is an opportunity".

"Eh?" All was she said when Kosuke answered that.

* * *

_At the open field of the school._

"I really commend you for sacrificing yourself for one girl." Valdo said as he smirked and revealed his wand. "Now I'll show pain and suffering" Valdo's wand suddenly being covered in ice and turned into a lance and ice formed up his body and turned into an armor. He then wave his lance in the air and summoned three ice golems. "HAH!... your just a peasant, I'll make sure you die slowly and painfully from your insolence".

"Ooohhh... that looks cool." Kosuke answered while clapping his hand.

Everyone was baffled for his actions, he didn't show any hint of fear. All the students started talking.

"Is that guy mental"

"He's either brave or really stupid"

Saito then shouted at Kosuke "You can't fight him alone, let me join you"

Kosuke then replied "No need. I can handle this" making Saito stop and wonder.

He then took two rings from his pocket and placed them both in each hand.

"I've been hungry from being summoned here into this world." Kosuke said as he smirked at his opponent. "Hey jerkface, Let me show you my own form of magic"

Kosuke then placed his right hand in front of his belt, then magical glyph appeared and a voice from it spoke out **"DRIVER ON"** a strange belt appeared on his waist. All the onlookers were shocked from what they saw.

"Heeeen" Kosuke making a strange gesture" Shin!" he then punched the left side of the belt and it spoke again **"SET"** then a sound of drumroll coming out of it. He then twisted his wrist and belt spoke again but this time it opened and a larger magical glyph appeared in front of Kouske **"OPEN"** the glyph came closer and went through Kouske **"L.I.O.N... Lion"**. All the onlookers were shocked from what they saw next. Kosuke now covered mostly in black bodysuit with gold armor covering some parts of his body.

"Wha... what are you.." as Valdo started to stutter from what he witnessed.

"I'm the feral wizard Beast... or you could call me Kamen Rider Beast"

"Kamen Rider?" Henrietta and Louise wondered

"NO WAY A KAMEN RIDER! HERE?" Saito was more shocked.

"Why what's wrong Saito?"Louise puzzled from Saito's reaction.

Saito then explained to both the girls "Kamen Riders are warriors or heroes of justice, that protects the weak in secret... before I thought they were just rumors or urban legends, but I actually saw one of them and actually saved my life long ago before I came to this world."

Valdo then regained his composure and ordered his ice golems to attack. All what Beast did was a yawning gesture and then he placed a ring his right hand and made punched the right side of his belt. It then spoke again **"BUFFA" GO " BU BU BU BUFFA"**. He then raised his right arm and suddenly a red mantle appeared with a head of a bull on his right shoulder. And he then smashed one of the golem with an ease.

"Now to try this" Beast then took another ring and punched the right side of his belt again **"VOLCANO" GO" VO VO VOLCANO"** the nose from the bull on his right shoulder started spewing out fire "WHOOAAAA! THAT'S SO COOL" he then ran towards the other golems like a football player and destroyed the remaining ice golems.

The debris of the golems suddly released a glyph similar from what appeared from Beast's transformation. Then the glyph's were suddenly sucked in by his belt and made a gulping noise. Kouske then clapped his hand and said "Thanks for the meal".

All of the student's were shocked from what happened.

"He... he...he's eating the mana out of the golems"

"I... It can't be"

Valdo panicked and began back away and started swinging his ice lance crazily out of desperation. "s... s...s...stay back".

"Now for you" Beast pointed at him as he grabbed his dice saber and spun the side of it, it made a drumroll sound and then he punched the side of it. **"ONE... BUFFA SABER STRIKE"**..."WHAT THE HELL!..._sigh_ oh well this should be enough to take you down" He then swung his sword as a glyph appeared then a flaming bull appeared out of it and rammed Valdo. He fell down hard as his armor melted away with his wand snapped into two.

Valdo now laying groaning in pain, the same glyph appeared from his wand but larger and Beast's belt absorbed it. "It's seems I won't be hungry for a long time with this" Beast then covered his belt and he returned to normal.

He then came up near Arebella "So... your the one who summoned me..." He then grabbed her hand and shook it "Nice to see that my master is such a pretty girl" then Arebella turned red as a tomato.

One of the teachers came to them and said "Lady Arabella would you please finish the contract"

As Arabella nodded, Kosuke then wondered "Eh? What contract? Do I sign something on a piece of paper?

"Actually no" Arabella blushed and grabbed Kouske by his vest and suddenly kissed him.

Kosuke then blushed and smiled and said "Well I knew that I'll be lucky from taking such big risks"

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3 The Fated Meeting

**Ch 03 The fated meeting.**

After the incident in the school Arabella along with her friends gathered in her room to start questioning a certain familiar.

"So, who are you?" asked Henrietta.

"Eh? Didn't I introduce myself earlier. I'm Beast the feral magician or you could call me Kamen Rider Beast" Kosuke answered.

"So, why are you here?" asked Louise.

"I'm here to become her familiar" as Kosuke pointed at Arabella.

Confused by his words Saito then asked "Wait, how could you know that you'll be summoned here as a familiar?"

Kouske then rubbed his chin and thought _"Hmm...How would I answer that question?"_

"Well...ummm...I don't really know" Kosuke answered

"Eeeeh?" all of them reacted from what he said.

"I do know I'm here because she asked for help, and as a Kamen Rider we always come to help... _hehe that should be a good reason to get them off my back" _as Kosuke answered while scratching his head.

"I see" Arabella then spoke up "... then could I know your real name?" she asked while blushing.

"Oh... how rude of me, my real name is Kosuke Nitoh." as Kouske answered while he smiled at her.

"And can you tell us what's a Kamen Rider?" Louise then asked out of curiosity.

"And how were you able to use magic?" Saito also asked out of curiosity.

"Whoa one at a time guys" Kosuke then halted both of them before they bomb him with questions.

"Sorry" as Saito and Louise stopped.

"Well basically, we Kamen Riders are warriors who fight to protect the weak and the helpless" Kosuke proudly explained.

Arabella then raised her hand and asked Kouske "How did you become one?"

"For one thing every Kamen Riders powers came from the same source of evil that we fight. As for me and my friend to sent me here, our powers came from monsters called phantoms" answered Kosuke.

"Phantoms?" questioned Henrietta.

"What are those?" Louised followed up her question.

"Well phantoms are monsters born from the despair of a person that have a potential to be a magician. Every magician have a phantom inside of them and if they fall into despair phantoms will tend to kill the person until they take over" Kouske then answered.

Henrietta then was shocked from that answer

Louise then panicked "Then all of us have phantoms inside?"

"I don't think so" answered Kosuke

"This worlds magic is different from our world. Yours rely on mana you cast into your wands. Our world doesn't have any magic at all and phantoms lay dormant from each person. The only time when Phantoms awoken was from an event called "the Sabbath" occured and placed a lot of people in despair at the same time" he then followed up

"Well you didn't still answered my question" Arabella pouted cutely.

"Oh... sorry, well mine came from the time when I discovered an ancient tomb and found a rare artifact. It was that time when I made a contract to Chimera a phantom who consumes mana from other phantoms. And it seems it can absorb any kind of magical mana as well, like the one from that Jerk I whooped earlier. I originally lost my powers once freed Chimera out of the belt, but he came back weak and combined with me so I was able to regain my powers" Kosuke explainted to Arabella.

At that moment Koyomi suddenly entered the room and went directly to Henrietta's side"Your Majesty, the council asked for your return at the castle"

"KOYOMI!... Your really here!..." he then ran towards Koyomi and grabbed her shoulder.

Shocked by his actions she then took out a wand and blasted him away "UOOOOOOOH!" he screamed while flying through the window.

"Oh my, I'm terribly sorry" as she realized what she did.

To their shock they saw Kosuke climbing back up the window "OI! What was that for?"

"My apologies, I was just shocked being grabbed by someone I don't know" as Koyomi bowed at Kosuke.

"Eh? What you don't remember me?" he was confused by her words.

Henriatta then spoke up "I found her unconscious in my gardens one day knowing only her name. Sir Kosuke, do you know this girl?"

"Well yeah...truth is she's the real reason why I'm here" as he answered while scratching the back of his head.

"Then could you help her recover memories?" as Henrietta grabbed his hands.

He then nodded and said "I will try...But it's seems it'll be hard for her to remember much about me."

"Why is that?" Arabella questioned.

"Well..." while Kouske is scratching his head "For one thing I'm not that big of a person in her life and..." he then sighed "I'm only sent here to find her and bring her back"

Henrietta all can do was sigh,as she was hoping Kosuke would be the person that will help Koyomi recover her memories.

Then suddenly they all heard a scream coming from the outside. As they all looked out the window, they all saw some greyish monsters holding spears as their weapon carrying unconscious students and other people away from the school.

"Saito look, that's Siesta, Guiche and Momo"as Louise screamed shocked when she saw three of friends being taken away by these Monsters.

"GHOULS! What the hell are they doing here!" Kosuke screamed also shocked from what he's seeing. Then he jumped of the window and started attacking the Ghouls. He managed to rescue the three.

But then he was then stockpiled by a bunch of ghouls as the others ran away along with their captives.

"GET OFF ME!..." as Kosuke struggled from the ghouls. He then shouted "HENSHIN" **"SET OPEN" "L.I.O.N... Lion"** he then transformed blowing the monsters away.

Back in Arabella's room Koyomi suddenly spoke up as she saw Kouske's transformation "Beast" then she suddenly fell kneeling on the ground holding her head "Wizard... Ha...ru...to" she said as it seems she's remembering something.

"Koyomi!..." Henrietta rushed towards Koyomi and helped her up. "Are you ok"

"Yes... I am, please don't worry about me your Majesty." Koyomi said as she smiled at Henrietta.

Arabella came to her to help "Did you remember something?"

"No... it's just an image of the same kind of warrior flashed over my head." Koyomi said while the girls trying to help her up'

Back at the battle Beast is slashing the ghouls with his dice saber, he then took a ring and placed it on his right hand and puched his belt. **"FALCO... GO... FA FA FA FALCO"** he raised his arm and an orange mantle appeared with a Falcon's head on his right shoulder. "Now for this" as he punched in another ring. **"TEMPEST...GO... TE TE TE TEMPEST"**. Strong winds suddenly started to build on Beast. And then he spun the side of sword and punched it **"SIX...FALCO SABER STRIKE"** as he tossed the sword upward to his right hand as he said "Saa... shokoji no jikan da"_ (T/N: Now... time for my meal")_ and swung it towards the monsters, six glyphs appeared and images of falcons with strong gusts of wind around them struck down all ghouls and destroyed them. Then glyphs appeared from the explosion and his belt absorbed them all while making a gulping sound. He then clapped his hand and said "Gochum."

As he went back to the room. He was then asked by Saito "Do you know those monsters?"

"Yeah... I'm wondering how did they wound up into this world?" Kosuke pondered.

"They were actually been appearing over the kingdom abducting people from other places" Louise answered.

"They've been here for weeks now" Henrietta then commented

"WHAT!.. how could that be?" Kosuke wondered. He then realized that this world is filled with magic and there's a lot of mages. "I have to contact Haruto tonight" as he took out a ring with a grey symbol of the planet earth.

**End of chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4 Getting comfortable

**Ch 04 Getting comfortable.**

At night in Arabella's room Kouske is still wondering about the Ghouls appearance in Halkeginia.

"I'm sorry Kosuke I don't have any extra bed. I only prepared this haystack for my familiar, but I didn't expect you to be human" as Arabella said worrying where would Kouske sleep.

"Nah... Don't worry about it. I'm used to camping outside anyway so that would be fine for me" he replied to her.

"We should get some rest now" she suggested to Kouske.

Kosuke then walks toward the door "I'll get some shut eye later, I just need to walk outside for a bit"

"Ok" as Arabella went to sleep on her bed.

Outside Kosuke walking around the open area he then took out the ring Haruto gave to him and placed it into his right hand "hope this works" as Kosuke punched the right side of his belt **"CONNECTION GO" **then a large glyph appeared infront of him and the middle part of it looked like a an image of an interior of an old mansion. "Eh? Did it work?... Hmm... HEY HARUTO!"

* * *

_On the other side_

Haruto was taking a nap then suddenly heard a shout. "WHOA... What the?!" as he fell from the couch then he saw a glyph with Kouske's image appearing in the center of it. "It worked" as Haruto went near the glyph. "So found Koyomi yet?"

"Yeah I found her, but she seems to have an amnesia" as Kosuke replied through the glyph.

"Amnesia?...Koyomi... " then Haruto shook his head "No matter, now I need to find a way to get into that world" Haruto then took the interruption ring and used it **"INTERRUPTION PLEASE"** then... a small flash appeared and then... nothing. "Eh? What happened? That worked before" He then tried again **"INTERRUPTION PLEASE"** as the same thing nothing happened. "Drat... How can I get there now."

Kosuke then answered Haruto "It probably needs someone in this world to start a familiar summoning

ritual"

"Can you ask someone that can do that in that world" Haruto then impatiently asked Kosuke

"Hey... I just got here and I don't know anyone else from this world other than Koyomi, the girl who summoned me and her friends."

"Sorry... It's just that I want to see Koyomi... and maybe if she saw me, she might regain her memories." as Haruto slumped onto the chair.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine... and I think I have an idea on how to get you here." Kosuke rubbing his chin.

"How ?" as Haruto wondered.

"Since every student here already have their own familiar... I just need to find someone who hasn't summoned their own yet" Kouske answered Haruto.

"Alright... I have faith in you" Haruto said.

Kosuke then remembered the incident earlier "Forgot to mention... I found Ghouls as well in this world"

"Ghouls!?... In that world? How is that possible?" as Haruto was shocked after hearing about them in another world. Then Haruto realizes that Halkeginia is a world filled with Magic.

"Dunno... but they said they've been here for weeks now even before I came here" as Kosuke replied.

"If ghouls are around then it must mean that a Phantom is in that world as well" Haruto worriedly realizes the potential of Phantoms breaking out into that world.

"But the magic in this world is different from ours, I don't sense any phantoms in any one of the mages here" Kouske explained to Haruto.

"Still you must find it first before it can cause trouble in that world" Haruto reminded

"I'll start investigating about that tommorow" Kosuke nodded. "Now it's time for me to get some shut eye" as Kosuke yawned.

"Ok... get some rest." as Haruto then looked again at the philosophers ring. "Koyomi, I'll get there soon"

* * *

_Back at Halkeginia_

Kosuke laying down on the haystack as Arabella tries to wake him "Kosuke please wake up... it's already morning"

"_groan_... Another minute" as Kouske continues to sleep. He then grabbed Arabella and pulled her over him and used her as a hug pillow.

She then blushed red as a tomato and nervously struggles to get out "Ko... Ko... KOSUKE PLEASE WAKE UP!"

Kosuke then slowly opened his eyes he realizes that he's hugging her and saw her blushing red, he pulled out of his bed/haystack and bowed and began to apologize to her"S... S... SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO THAT TO YOU!"

"... no no no... it... it's ok... you don't have to apologize" she said as she stood up from the bed/haystack. "Umm... Kosuke..." she then went near Kosuke as she started to blush. "...If... it's you... then...it's..." she then blushed even harder and shook her head "ne... nevermind...l... l... let's go breakfast will be ready soon." as she began to walk out the door.

"Oh s...sure.." Kosuke then replied as he followed her.

Both of them went into a fancy dining hall. As they walk along to find a table to sit in. Kouske looked around and saw students gathering around began to hear student's began whispering around rumors about him.

"Look it's that familiar she summoned"

"How could she summon something powerful"

"She couldn't even cast a decent spell on her own"

"he summoned a strange armor yesterday"

"he also said he's a magician"

"I thought only nobles can use magic"

"That can't be true, he's just a plebian"

"But we saw him use a fire magic"

"Wait he doesn't have a wand"

"He was using rings to cast spells"

"Is he a noble or a plebian?"

"He must be a monster in disguise"

"That image we saw before he arrived must be his true form"

"Yeah we saw he absorbed mana from those ice golems"

"He also ate the mana from Valdo's wand"

"I heard Valdo couldn't use magic anymore after what happened yesterday"

"Oooooh that's sounds cool"as Kosuke commented as he suddenly appeared around the group of students gossiping about him.

All the students shouted "Eeeek...!" all in unison were shocked at Kosuke's sudden appearance and began to disperse and went into their own tables.

"Geez... these kids...what's with all the whispering about." He then walked towards Arabella's table along with her is another girl with short green hair named Cordella.

Arabella then saw Kosuke as she invited him to sit with them as other students were shocked at her actions letting a plebian sit among the nobles.

"What's with them? As if they never saw someone as me sit on a table" Kosuke then questioned.

Cordella then answered "It's not actually normal for a plebian to sit and eat beside a noble."

Kosuke then wondered "So what's the difference between a noble and a plebian anyway?"

"Well nobles are high ranking people that can use magic and plebians are low ranking people that cannot use magic" Cordella answered Kosuke.

"So what's the problem with that?" Kouske then commented.

Cordella shocked at Kouske, he doesn't seem to understand the standings of nobles and plebians.

"Such a lousy reason to discriminate one person" as Kosuke commented

Then Kosuke suddenly remarked "Besides I can use magic, so that makes me a noble too, right?"

Cordella then thought to herself "Hmm... you may be right about that" as she smiled at him.

As the servants brought their breakfast to them "Pancakes and berries... my favorite" Cordella happily received her meal.

Kosuke then looked at his plate and thinking that it's missing something "You know what will look good on this?"

Arabella and Cordella wondered from what Kosuke said

"honey syrup?" Cordella and Arabella replied.

"Nope" he then grabbed his backpack and took out a bottle of Mayonnaise which baffled the two girls. He then added it to the pancakes and began to eat it. "Mmmm... now that taste really good, want some" as he offer a fork of pancake with mayo to Arabella.

"Umm... no thanks" as Arabella declined and found that Kosuke's sense of taste is rather strange.

"Well more for me then" as he continued eating. When suddenly rocks flew onto Kouske's direction. He immediately stood up and took out his Dice Saber and slashed the incoming rocks. "Hey that wasn't nice, I was having a good meal here"

Then from entrance of the dining hall Valdo along with two of his cohorts appeared.

"YOU... YOU TOOK AWAY MY MAGIC!" as Valdo furiously shouted at Kosuke.

"So? What of it?... I took it away because you don't deserve to wield it" Kosuke then replied.

"I WON'T ACCEPT THIS MOCKERY!" ARMANDO, JULIO WILL TAKE YOU DOWN FOR GOOD!" as he presented his two cohorts to Kosuke. Armando stepped forward with a rose in his mouth and bowed to the crowed has a curly brown hair with a latin complexion and very skinny and then Julio has a blonde short hair a pale white skin and very fat stepped in beside Armando.

"We challenge you to a duel plebian." as the two announced.

Kosuke then smiled "I accept... But not here, let's step outside for a bit"

Arabella then grabbed Kosuke's hand out of worry "Wait... You mustn't... There's two of them you'll get hurt"

Kosuke then patted Arabella's head and smiled at her "Don't worry I can handle this, didn't you see me defeat those Ghouls yesterday, these two idiots will be a breeze"

* * *

_Outside at the open area_

"Prepare to be defeated plebian" as Valdo's cohorts suddenly waved their wands and rocks formed onto their body and turned into their armors, Armando's wand began to be covered in soil and formed into a sword while Julio turned into a battle axe.

"Ok let's make this quick... Henshin!" as Kosuke said as he transforms into Beast

"**SET OPEN" "L.I.O.N... Lion"**

He then attack the two with his dice saber but their armors kept on regenerating every hit. The two cohorts retaliated but to no avail as Beast easily dodged their attacks. The then they started to mock Beast "You can't hurt us our armors are made out of soil, only a water mage can hurt us".

"Hmm... that can easily be done" as Kosuke grinned from behind his helmet and replaced the ring on his right had and then punched the right side of his belt **"DOLPHI... GO...DO DO DO DOLPHI" **he then raised his right arm and a blue mantle appeared with a head of a dolphin on his shoulder. He then again to another ring and replaced the previous ring and punched his belt **"HYDRO... GO... HY HY HYDRO" **then the surroundings of Beast then began to glow in blue and a splash of water appeared around him.

The all students were shocked from what they saw. They all thought he was a fire mage from the first battle and now he's showing he's able to wield water magic as well"

Beast then waved his mantle and a tidal wave appeared in front of him and slammed the two earth mages to the ground. Now both of their armors are wet and started to become soft Beast then took his dice saber and spun it as a drum roll sound came out of it and then he punched it. **"TWO... DOLPHI SABER STRIKE" **"darn... oh well it's a two for two" as he slashed his sword two blue glyphs appeared and dolphins appeared out of them riding a small tidal wave. The two cohorts of Valdo were immediately knocked out as the dolphins slammed at them. Their wands broke and mana glyphs appeared as Kouske's belt absorbed them.

Valdo on then other hand started to run away then he screamed "I'LL REMEMBER THIS" as he fell three times while running away.

"Phew I'm full" as Beast de-henshined. "Oh yeah almost forgot" as he took another ring and punched his belt **"GRIFFON... "** then a sound of a griffin was heard from his belt **"GO"** then green materials flew out and began to assemble themselves into a small griffin, he then place the ring onto it

Arabella and Cordella saw the little creature they both said in unison "Aww... it's so cute"

"Really?" Kosuke wondered and looked at Griffon "I never tought of that" then Griffon pecked his head. "Ouch...!"

"What is it?" Arabella questioned as she then started playing with it.

"It's my familiar" Kosuke answered.

Cordella was surprised by his answer "Familiar?!... you sure are a strange mage""

"Of course I am" Kosuke said as he looked at Griffon and gave an order "Go find the phantom for me ok." as Griffon nodded and flew away.

**End of Chapter 04**

**Next the chapter will be appearance of Wizard in Halkeginia.**


	5. Chapter 5 Rings rain down from the Sky

**Ch 05 Rings rain down from the Sky**

After sending Griffon out to search for the phantom Kosuke and Arabella met up with Saito and Louise. The two tagged along with the couple to head for the city and meet up with the queen at the castle.

As they walked through the city Derflinger _Saito's sword _began to whisper at Saito cautious about Kosuke's presence "Hey partner, that Kosuke guy from yesterday, Is he really from your world?"

"Yes he is why'd you ask?" wondered Saito.

"Well he has strange powers no one has ever seen in this world and I tought magic doesn't exists on your world" as Derf pondered.

"Well I thought so too, but he and his kind are somewhat special." as Saito replied to Delf by and Kosuke went near them and fascinated by Derf.

"Wow cool a talking sword... never seen one before" as Kosuke observed Delf with amazement

"Likewise, I've never seen someone like you as well" Derf replied to Kosuke.

Saito on the other hand was surprised since he and Derf were whispering and no one else could hear their conversation "How did you hear us?"

"Ehehehe... " as Kosuke scratched the back of his head "My senses are kind of enhanced after becoming a Kamen Rider."

As all of them head into the castle. Inside they met up with Kirche and Tiffania. "Oh, who's this handsome fellow" as Kirche and flirtatious manner approached Kosuke.

He on the other hand tries to back away from Kirche,

"Oh, he's Arabella's familiar" Louise replied.

Tiffania then hugged Arabella "Good to see you doing well Bella" as Tiffania smiled at Arabella.

Arabella hugged Tiffania back "Good to see you too Tiffa."

"Hmm... so your Bella's familiar." as Tiffania approached Kosuke with a smile. "It's quite a shock summoning another human as a familiar. Be sure that you can protect her at all cost."

"He actually can do more than that" as Saito commented.

They proceeded to meet up with Henrietta in the throne room, Koyomi then greeted them as they entered as she escorted them to Henrietta. They then discussed the matter of the appearances of the Ghouls and taking a lot of captives after they appeared.

Kosuke then explained that a phantom could be in this world. As everyone was shocked from his theory suddenly a weird sound came from Kouske's backpack as he then tries to find something inside, and then he took out a strange mirror.

"What is that?" Arabella questioned.

"It's a magical mirror that allows me to see what Griffon sees" Kosuke then showed the mirror to her.

The mirror then revealed a mansion. Henrietta then recognized the mansion "That's the mansion of San Pablo! Why?"

It then revealed images of a dungeon showing of the captives inside their cells.

Henrietta have found proof that rumors of Duke San Pablo being a slave trader is true, then she called upon Agnes the Blue eyed Captain of the Firearm Squadron.

Agnes then went to Henrietta's side and knelt beside her "Did you summon me your Majesty"

"Yes, gather your firearm squadron and arrest Don Pablo" as Henrietta ordered.

Agnes then stood up "Yes, your Majesty"

But before she left Kosuke then suggested "We should probably take a small group to infiltrate the mansion, it's rather dangerous for bringing a squadron to charge in the front door. It might alarm them and escape with the captives. And you guys are not just dealing with criminals, were also facing ghouls at this point."

Saito agreed from Kosuke's suggestion "He's right, I should go with him."

"Your not leaving without me" as Louise grabbed his arm.

"I should go too, Louise might try something stupid while infiltrating that mansion" as Kirche suggested while Louise gave her a glare.

Tiffania then raised her hand "I'll go too, two void magicians should be a help."

"I want to help as well" Koyomi then stepped in.

Arabella then nervously raised her hand "I'll go too"

Kosuke then declined "No! It's too dangerous for you"

"But your my familiar, it's my duty to watch over you or... or I'll be more of a failure as a mage if I don't " Arabella then began welling up with tears.

Kosuke then sighed "Alright." then he looked her "but if anything dangerous happens I want you to get away quickly." as Arabella nodded.

"I'll have Agnes join you as well." Henrietta suggested as they all went off to San Pablo's mansion.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Inside the mansion of Fueki _the White Wizard, _Haruto is still looking for other means of getting to Halkegenia.

As he looked around a small chest fell out from the cabinet. He opened it and to his surprise it contains rings. "Rider Rings?" Haruto then shocked as he took a ring that looks like Kamen Rider Gaim. "What are these things doing here?"

* * *

_Back at Kosuke and his group._

They all manage to sneak into the mansion. As they passed each hall they met up with Kosuke's PlaMonster griffon. "Yo Griffon! Can you take us to where the prisoners are" Kosuke asked Griffon as it nodded to him and flew off. But suddenly they were all cornered by a group of Ghouls and Don San Pablo with his son Valdo greeted them.

"That's far as you go!" as the Don ordered more ghouls to corner them.

"So you must be the Phantom" as Kosuke remarked.

"Yes" the Don replied shocking all but Valdo of the revelation.

"I'm the bull phantom" as the Don bowed.

Kosuke then gritted his teeth "How did you get here?"

"I was simply summoned by the Don himself" the Don answered him.

"Summoned by the Don?... But your...?" Tiffania then asked puzzled by the revalation.

"I was summoned here and I implanted myself to the Don... I survived the process and waited for him to fall into despair" the Don revealed to them. "The Don died after he fell into despair when his wife died and I took over"

Valdo was shocked hearing his father was already dead"Wait I thought your still my father... Urk!" as he was suddenly stabbed by the Don. In which in the process made Arabella scream in fear.

The Don grinned "I have no more use for you, Losing your mana means losing my chance of having a phantom implanted on you" as he slid his sword away from the Don suddenly transforms to the Bull Phantom.

"Finally revealing yourself to me... Main Dish" Kosuke then grinned at him. As then shouted "HENSHIN" and punched the left side of his belt.

"**SET OPEN... L.I.O.N... Lion!"**

"You guys follow Griffon, I'll take care of these guys here." as Beast prepares his dice saber and began to attack the Ghouls and the Bull Phantom.

The group left Beast and followed Griffon down the dungeons but suddenly got cornered by a large number of Ghouls. Saito with Delflinger and Agnes tries to fend them off while. Louise, Tiffania, Koyomi and Kirche blasted spells on Ghouls.

While Arabella struggles to cast one spell. "Why am I so useless" she said as she began to tearing up. "I can't even help out my friends in need." Suddenly Koyomi helped her as she held Arabella's hand up.

"Don't worry you can do it", as she smiled at Arabella.

Arabella then muster up herself and pointed the wand at one the Ghoul approaching and blasted it with a small lightning bolt "I... I did it" excitingly hugged Koyomi.

Then suddenly Agnes and Saito were then struck down by another monster which suddenly appeared.

"Another Phantom?!" as Agnes shouted.

As the phantom that looks like a bat revealed himself "My my... didn't know people in this world recognized our kind." Saito then tried to attack the phantom but didn't even leave a scratch on him. "Pathetic" as the Bat Phantom grabbed Saito's neck and threw him towards the group.

"SAITO!" Louise then went and helped him up.

At that moment, Koyomi felt an immerse pain on her head and began casting a spell...

Kirche then heard Koyomi's chants "That's a familiar summoning ritual".

* * *

_At the same time_

Haruto while eating some plain sugar donuts while still looking around the mansion with the chest in his arms. A portal suddenly appeared in front of Haruto and suddenly pulled him along with the chest full of Rider rings.

* * *

_Back at Saito and his group_

After Koyomi casted the ritual a portal appeared and then she fainted. "Koyomi!" as Arabella went to her side.

Then a man fell off the portal.

He's wearing a long overcoat plated with large rubies same goes for his helmet.

"At last... I made it" as the man in overcoat said.

The Bat Phantom was now shocked and shaking in fear "No way... the ring bearing mage... WIZARD...IMPOSSIBLE!"

Wizard then flung his overcoat and said "Saa... Showtime da"


	6. Chapter 6 I'll be your hope once more

**Ch 06 I'll be your hope once more.**

_A Few hours earlier._

Inside the void Haruto suddenly screamed "WHOA!" as he wondered what happened. "Wait I didn't use the Interruption Ring yet. Does this mean I'm being summoned to that world?"

as he wonders around the void of darkness he then heard a voice.

"I beg you... My servant who lives somewhere in the universe" a female voice spoke from the void.

"That voice... KOYOMI!" as Haruto screamed as he recognized the voice. He then let go of the chest with the Rider Rings.

He suddenly took a ring and placed it on his left hand and switch his belt's hand author and it began to spoke.

"**Shabadoobi Touch to Henshin~Shabadoobi Touch to Henshin~" **

He then placed his hand in front of the hand author and shouted "Henshin"

**"Flame, Please! Hi-Hi! Hi-Hi-Hi!"**

As Haruto then transforms to Kamen Rider Wizard. "Don't worry Koyomi, I'll become your hope once more" as a light appeared from the void and pulled him in.

While being pulled through the portal Haruto. The chest with the Rider Rings were pulled in as well, as Haruto then tried to grab it but ended up opening it and scattering the contents.

"Darn, but that's not important. Those rings can be a help to whoever finds it since it only summons them not control them." Haruto declared as he enters the light".

* * *

_Present Time..._

Wizard then appeared out of the portal "At last... I made it"

Saito and the others were shocked while the Bat Phantom is getting nervous from the his appearance.

The Bat Phantom now shaking in fear as he recognized him "the ring bearing mage... WIZARD... NO IT'S IMPOSSIBLE."

"Ring bearing mage?" Louise wondered.

"Just like Kosuke" Arabella then answered as she recognized Kosuke's source of power.

"So he's a so called Kamen Rider too?" Derf then questioned.

"I think so" as Saito observed Wizard's appearance.

"Yes, I am..." as Wizard flung his overcoat "I am Kamen Rider Wizard" then he revealed a huge ruby ring on his right hand.

"So Majestic" as Kirche said admiring Wizard.

"Saa... Showtime da!" as wizard took a ring on his right had and switch the hand author of his belt.

"**Lupatchi Magic Touch to go" Connect... Please"**

A small magical glyph appeared as Wizard place his hand inside and took his WizarSwordGun. And then shot out several bullets at the phantom. As the phantom fell down, he then revealed a blade from the gun and started attacking the phantom with stylish swordplay.

Agnes amazed by his movements "He must be a very seasoned warrior to wield a weapon like that."

Then suddenly Ghouls started to attack Saito and his group.

As Wizard continues to attack the phantom. He then took another ring on placed it on his right hand and place it infront of his belt.

"**Copy... Please"**

Wizard then became two and the other Wizard came in to aid Saito and his group.

"He... He became two" as Louise said surprised by Wizards ability.

"Wow such an amazing magic" Kirche still admiring Wizard.

"He must be one powerful mage" Tiffania commented.

As the ghouls finally defeated the clone Wizard disappeared and at the same time knocked down the Bat Phantom. "Now the Finale" Wizard declared as he took another ring replaced it on his right hand and placed it in front of the hand author.

"**Very Nice! Kick Strike... FABULOUS"**

A red glyph formed on Wizards feet as he did a front flip and jumped to a flying kick and connected with the Bat Phantom. The Bat Phantom then screamed in pain before exploding.

"A very powerful display" Derf commented as Saito nodded.

Wizard then de-Henshined and to their surprise he looked like a normal person. He then rushed to Koyomi side.

"Koyomi please wake up..." as Haruto held her in his arms.

Koyomi then woke and saw him, he then hugged her immediately.

To Koyomi's shock from what he did, she took her wand and blasted him away.

He then comically slammed to the wall... "Sorry, It's just my normal reaction when a man I don't know suddenly hugs me" Koyomi stood up and bowed for apology.

"Ouch! So you really do have amnesia..." as Haruto struggles to get up.

Arabella then asked "So you and Kosuke are friends?"

"Why yes we are" as Haruto answered her. He then went close to Koyomi "I've longed to see you again"

When he said that to Koyomi she started to blush "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"I believe you do" as he held her hand "All you need to do is remember, for I'll be your hope once more." he then hugged her again.

Koyomi then blushed even harder but then blasted Haruto again as he slammed face first to the wall this time.

"I should refrain myself from hugging you for now" as Haruto commented while groaning in pain.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Beast defeated all the ghouls and now on a one-on-one fight with the Bull Phantom.

"Stop struggling Main Dish... and become my meal already." as Beast threatened the phantom

"No, Never... our grand plan with the Shocker organization to take over this world requires the innocent blood for sacrifices". as the phantom replied.

"Shocker!... Wait, What?... Their in this world too?" Beast suddenly shocked from the revalation.

"No, Not yet anyway once our plan to turn all the people of this world into kaijins then our plan of taking other worlds will be a synch." the phantom then prepared to attack while Beast then punched his left side of the belt.

"**KICK STRIKE GO" **

"Time to finish this Main dish!" as Beast jumped into the air and proceeded to a flying kick. An image of a lion on his foot then appeared and the image did a bite as the kick connected. The phantom exploded and his mana is absorbed then by Beast's belt.

After that he de-henshined and then went to meet up with the others as he saw Haruto with them helping out on freeing the captives out of their cells."Haruto!... So you made it?" as he called out his friend.

Haruto then greeted his friend "Yeah I'm very happy that I was able to be summoned into this world"

Kosuke then wondered and asked "Who summoned you then?"

Haruto then pointed at Koyomi "She did."

"WHOA! Talk about sheer luck" Kosuke then said while elbowing Haruto.

Kosuke then reported to Haruto about what the Bull Phantom told him.

"What? Shocker involved in this?" Haruto then tought of something. "Then we should remain here until the phantom's and any remnants of Shocker is dealt with"

"Hey! You two aren't you going to help us freeing the captives" Agnes shouted at them

"YES MA'AM" both of them saluted her and began helping them out.

* * *

_Later..._

Kosuke, Arabella and Kirche went back to the Academy while Saito and Louise went with Tiffania to visit a certain friend.

Haruto, Koyomi and Agnes remained at the castle. Agnes reported everything to Henrietta. The queen and went to Koyomi and Haruto.

"Agnes told me everything" she then bowed to Haruto. "Thank you for saving all of them." She then held his hand and said "Please help Koyomi recover her memories."

He then bowed to her "It's faith that brought me here." as he hugged Koyomi on the back "I'll be her final hope." At that point Haruto remembered that she gained a new reaction to any man who hugs her in that world _"Crap, I should have remembered that...Oh well it's worth it" _as Koyomi blasted him through the window.

As he climbed back up. Sylphid along with Tabitha and her mother The Duchess d'Orleans arrived at the castle as if they've seen a ghost.

"What happened?" asked the queen as she approached Tabitha.

Tabitha trying to catch her breath "The king..._pant...pant..._The Mad King is alive!"

**End of Chapter 6**

**Next chapter The Mad Kings returns and the Rider Rings intervene.**


	7. Chapter 7 The Mad King Returns?

**Ch 07 The Mad King returns...?**

_Earlier that night..._

At the kingdom of Gallia, Charlotte or known as Tabitha by her friend is reading a book when her mother entered the room " My dear, why aren't you sleeping yet."

"Couldn't sleep" as she answered with a smile. When a small light appeared in front of her and a ring fell onto her lap. She observed the ring that looks like a helmet from a warrior with an orange eye piece.

"What is it?" her mother asked.

"I don't know" Tabitha answered when suddenly heard a noise from the outside. At the hallway they saw Ghouls ransacking the place in a guidance of one general of Gallia.

"What is the meaning of this" as Tabitha's mother the Duchess d'Orleans shouted.

"Were merely following the Kings order" as the Gallian General replied.

"What king... no one has succeeded the throne yet and the coronation of the throne will be until tommorow" Tabitha answered.

Another mysterious man entered. "But the king never left the throne". He then revealed himself to them and shocked them with suprise.

"Joseph, impossible your suppose to be dead" the Duchess shocked from the appearance of the man.

"Oh yes, I did died once but have returned from the dead to exact my revenge on everyone who tried to stop me from ruling all of Halkeginia." he then grinned and ordered the Ghouls to corner them.

"What are you going to do to us?" Tabitha questioned.

"The same thing as before, I will not kill you both but I require both of you to drink The Potion of Lost Heart once again" he then ordered his men to bring in the cups with the potion as he left them in the care of the general.

"I'd rather die than to drink that again" the Duchess then spatted at Joseph's follower face. As he retaliated and slapped the Duchess.

"Mother!" she readied her wand and pointed at them, she was scared and shaking from the incident. For her it's like history repeating itself again. As tears rolled down from her eyes she whispered "Please help us..."

Then suddenly the ring Tabitha was holding glowed and suddely spoke **"GAIM... RIDER RIDER RIDER". **After that a man appeared infront of them wearing a clothes a commoner would wear.

"Hahaha... summoning a commoner won't help you" the General spoke and then suddenly transforms into a humanoid monster that look like an eagle. This was the Eagle Phantom.

The mysterious man suddenly spoke "I don't know what's going on but" he then took out a buckle with sort of a small knife attached to it and placed it around his waist as a yellow belt wrapped it. Then he took out a padlock with a symbol a orange fruit on it. As he opened the lock it began to speak **"Orange" **he then placed the padlock onto the belt and and closed the lock **"Lock On"**.

To everyone else surprise a sound was heard from his belt then a zipper opened onto the ceiling and a metallic orange fruit came out of it.

One of Joseph's men suddenly spoke out "What kind of sorcery is this"

Then the mysterious man shouted "HENSHIN."he then moved knife on his belt making it look like it sliced the orange fruit symbol on the lock, the symbol opened and another sound came out **"Soiya"** the metallic orange suddenly fell onto the man's head.

"What kind of jest is this" Joseph's men snickered as he found it funny.

Then suddenly the belt spoke again **"Orange Arms! Hanamichi on Stage" **the metallic orange then converge onto the man and turned into an armor.

Tabitha suddenly observed the ring and the man's helmet looked similar. "A summoning ring?" she questioned.

"What are you?" the Duchess asked the mysterious man now armored.

"I'm Gaim... Kamen Rider Gaim" he then grabbed his Daidaimaru, to others it looked like an orange slice. Gaim then began slashing the Ghouls. The Phantom then attacked Gaim ,he then blocked the attack with his Daidaimaru as he retaliated with another sword, the Musou Saber. He then continued to slash away the Phantom and the Ghouls with both swords as Joseph's men ran away in fear from the armored warrior.

As he defeated all the Ghouls leaving the Phantom last for a finale. He then moved the knife on his belt making it slice the orange three times, it then spoke again **"Orange Sparking" **as he jumped and proceeded with a flying kick as images of orange slices appeared in front of him, he shouted "SEI...HAAA!" as he connected the kick to the phantom's face and then it exploded.

He went and help Tabitha and her mother stood up ."Are you two alright?" the armored warrior asked with concern.

"Yes..." as Tabitha nodded.

"We must escape Gallia for now" her mother suggested as they walked outside.

Tabitha then summoned Slyphid in her dragon form. "Slyphid let's head for Tristain, hurry" as they climbed up on her back and Gaim tagged along as well.

While in the air riding on Slyphid's back Tabitha began to question Gaim "Why are you here and why did you helped us?"

Gaim then replied "Well I heard you calling for help, so I came to help you." and then he disappeared in a flash of light. Seeing this the ring also flashed as well.

* * *

_At the Castle of Gallia_

The Mad King Joseph watched as he saw a dragon flew off the d'Orleans manor. "So they escaped... no matter they're no hindrance to my real plan anyway. As he walked down the hallway and entered the throne room. An army of Phantoms and Ghouls stood in front of him. As he passed through them all and proceeded to sit at the throne "I will put this world in despair."

Then a Phantom entered bringing one of the old Gallian councilor captive. "You! Impossible your dead."

"Your right, your old king is dead. I'm merely taking over his body and probably gained some of his memories..." as King Joseph answered.

"What do you mean?" the councilor asked baffled by his words.

"I'm from a Phantom from a different world, just barely survived by the hands of the ring bearing mage. I made a deal with an organization called Shocker and they helped me enter this world. At that point I entered your kings body when he's drawing his last breath." the King explained as he took out a black ring and placed it on his left hand and then he revealed a belt with a right black hand design with red outlines on it. He then flipped a switch on the side and the hand moved and turned in a left hand as the belt began to sing.

"**Shabadoobie touch to Henshin~ Shabadoobie touch to Henshin~"**

Then he placed his hand on the hand author as he shouted "Henshin" and the belt spoke again** "Change... Now" **and then a sound of a bell was heard.

As a golden glyph appeared on his left side and began to pass through him.

After the glyph passed through him he then transformed into an armored man with a long black overcoat with golden plates covering some parts of his armor and a small black cape on his back, his helmet is mostly black with golden linings and with wizard hat like design. He's also holding a weapon he calls the Dis Halberd.

"My real name is Orma" he declared "also known as Sorcerer."


	8. Chapter 8 Rider Rings Cometh

**Ch 08 Rider Rings Cometh.**

As Tabitha arrived to the castle with Slyphid and her mother. Henrietta noticed that's she's still shaking from the incident, this was rather strange to see Tabitha to lose her composure like that.

"What do you mean the Mad king is alive?" Henrietta then ask.

The Duchess then answered her "King Joseph is still alive, we don't know how it happened"

Henrietta is shocked by learning the man who tried to destroy other countries is still alive. She then asked "How were you able to escape?".

Tabitha then showed the queen a ring "This ring summoned an armored warrior and saved us".

Haruto saw the ring as he recognized it "Gaim's Rider ring, how did you get that?"

"It just suddenly appeared in front of me before we got attacked by strange monsters." then Tabitha reacted from when she heard the name Gaim "Wait how did you know the name Gaim?"

"He's a Kamen Rider like me, warriors that help people in need" as he proudly explained.

"Let's get you two some rest, both of you must be tired from traveling far" the queen suggested as she ordered some of the servants to guide them to their room.

Haruto began to wonder "This Mad King you mentioned earlier. Why did she seemed so panicked when she mentioned he's alive?"

"The mad king is her uncle, he tried to take over Halkeginia by force since he's a void magician, he was defeated at some point and died" Henrietta answered Haruto.

"This mad king of yours may no longer be what he was before, since he died a phantom probably taken over his body at this point" as Haruto theorized.

This made the queen more worried as she may be preparing her country for another war with Gallia.

"Don't worry your majesty, Kosuke and I will remain here in this world until this menace is dealt with" he then bowed to the queen. He then took three rings and casted to the belt **"Garuda... Unicorn... Kraken ...Please!" **colored materials began to assemble themselves and transformed into small creatures. He then placed the rings onto them and gave them orders "Garuda, look around for Phantoms, and you two help me find the rider rings" as the three creatures nodded and flew away.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Tiffania accompanied by Saito and Louise are in a house gardens inside a forest having some tea with their former enemy a green haired woman named Fouquet also known by Tiffania as Matilda. As they sat down having some nice tea a flash appeared infront of Tiffania and a ring fell onto her lap.

"Oh my, what's this?" she then took the ring and observed it.

"That looks very familiar" as Saito saw the strange red ring with green eyes.

Then suddenly a smoke bomb was thrown on their table and a blast of smoke covered the place.

"What's happening?" as Louise panicked, then someone from behind her knocked her out.

"Louise!" Saito shouted as he also been knocked out from someone behind.

"What's going on?" as Tiffania panicked.

"Stay behind me" as Matilda covered Tiffania behind her. She then was struck by a crossbow bolt on her shoulder and fell down.

"Matilda!" as Tiffania shouted as she starts to aid Matilda.

Then, strange men in armors appeared as the smoke disperse.

"Who are you people?" Tiffania asked as she pointed her wand at them defensively.

"We are called the Hunters, our master wanted us to capture the void magician" as one of them spoke

"Louise!" Tiffania shouted as she saw one of them carrying her.

"I suggested you surrender peacefully, if you don't your friend here might get hurt" another Hunter spoke as he pointed a crossbow at Matilda.

Tiffania stood up and about to surrender when suddenly the ring she recently acquired began to flash and spoke

"**OOO... RIDER RIDER RIDER". **

Suddenly a man appeared and attacked the Hunters. He quickly dodge their attacks and manage to save Louise and Saito and then carried them in front of Tiffania and Matilda. This man is wearing strange clothes with multi colors, his hair long was messy and looked like an ordinary commoner.

"You'll pay for interfering with us" a Hunter spoke and then they all suddenly transformed into Phantoms.

"Who are you?" as Tiffania asked the strange man.

"Eiji... Hino Eiji, also known as OOO...Kamen Rider OOO" he said as he took out a buckle and placed it on his waist, then a belt formed around it. He then took out three colored medals and placed them onto his belt.

"What is he doing?" Matilda then asked.

Eiji then tilted the buckle in a slant position and took a device on the right side of his belt. Then a sound started to resonate from it, then he passed it across his belt and shouted "Henshin!". His belt began to shout which woke Saito and Louise.

"**TAKA! TORA! BATTA! Ta To Ba~, TaToBa, TaToBa."**

Colored circular image started form around Eiji and the three colored images stopped in front of him and conbined with a bright flash. Eiji now transformed into OOO. His armor is mostly black with helmet's face plate red that resembles a Hawk, his shoulder have yellow linings with his arms covered in yellow armor with claws folded, his legs are mosly black with green linings his body armor is showing a circular emblem with three colored symbols a red hawk, a yellow tiger, and a green grasshopper.

Saito is now shocked seeing OOO transformed.

"What is it partner" asked Derf

"He's the Kamen Rider that saved me before" Saito explained

"Him? Really!" as Louise watched in amazement.

OOO then began to attack the phantoms. He is clearly outnumbered but OOO proved that numbers don't win battles as he easily dodge their attacks and retaliates with punches and kicks. One phantom began to run fast and caught OOO off guard and was hit multiple times as sparks flying off his armor. He then stood back up and took out two yellow medals "If speed is you want then I'll show mine" as he took out the red medal and the green medal and replaced them with the yellow medals, he then took the scanner and scanned his belt again.

"**LION, TORA, CHEETAH" ****LaTah, LaTah! LaTora~~Tar!"**

"He changed!" as Matilda watches the transformation

Saito with excitement shouted "It is him!"

"What do you mean?" asked Louise

Saito then explained to them weeks before he was summoned as Louise Familiar he was at walking around a plaza when his feet was frozen in ice and a monster appeared. He thought at that point the monster will kill him when a Kamen Rider with a bike slammed onto the monster and after that OOO came in that form and freed them all from the ice.

Back at the fight OOO countered the speedy Cat Phantom with his Latoratah Combo's own speed as he slashed the phantom multiple times with his claws and then he took the scanner and scanned his belt **"****SCANNING CHARGE"** as three rings appeared in front of him he began to run through them and stopped as he shouted "SEIYAAA!" and slashed the Cat Phantom and other two phantoms with it.

He then change back the medals to the red, yellow, and green form and scanned it.

"**TAKA! TORA! BATTA! Ta To Ba~, TaToBa, TaToBa."**

After that he took out a sword and placed three colorless medals in it and took out the o-scanner and scanned the side of the sword.

"**TRIPLE SCANNING CHARGE"**

He then shouted again "SEIYAAA!" and slashed across the Phantoms and all of them suddenly stopped and got cut into two. To the spectators were stunned for the Phantoms were not the only one's that were cut in half, they also saw the whole scenery were cut in half, and suddenly the scenery went back to normal and all the Phantoms exploded.

OOO then came near the group and helped Matilda up.

"Thank you for saving us" as Tiffania bowed at OOO

OOO then said "I reached out for the hand of people who needs help, If I didn't do that, then I'll regret it for the rest of my life" then he suddenly disappeared with a flash of light.

"Where did he go?" Louise asked at OOO's sudden disappearance.

"I don't know, but it seems that this ring summoned him" as Tiffania wondered.

* * *

_At the Academy..._

Kirche is headed back to her quarters when a flash appeared in front of her and a ring fell into the ground, she took it and observed it which looked like a knight with a dragon symbol on it's forehead.

At the same time Montmorency while Guiche flirting at her. A flash appeared in front of Momo and a strange ring fell off the ground. She took the ring which looked like a red knight with yellow horns.

Same thing happened to Cordella as she acquired two rings one with green eyes and the other is have red eyes that looked like a peach cut in half.

Also same thing happened to Siesta when she was hanging some clothes a flashed appeared and a ring fell into the clothes basket, she looked at it which looked like a yellow eyed spiky helmet with a red mohawk.

**End Chapter 08**

**A/N: I'll be featuring other Riders as well in my story as long as don't run out of ideas.**


	9. Chapter 9 Rider RIngs Cometh pt2

**Ch 09 Rider Rings Cometh pt 2**

_At the Kingdom of Gallia..._

The King sitting in his throne room, angered from the reports of the men he sent hasn't returned from their task of capturing the void mages. Then the King ordered a 3 groups of his special unit "the Hunters" to head for the Kingdom of Tristain.

"I want you to take as many captives as you can" as he ordered his men.

"Understood" all the Hunters answered as they left.

"Our plan will not be delayed" then King grinned,

* * *

_Back at the Tristain Academy..._

Arabella woke up from a good night sleep. As she looked out the window she saw all the students already taking a break "It's already afternoon?!" she then quicky rushed to her cabinet and changed into her uniform.

As she went down on the school gardens, she then saw Kosuke cooking with a barbeque spit.

"Oh Bella-chan, your finally awake" Kosuke greeted.

"Why didn't you wake me." as she pouted at him.

"Oh that... well since what happened yesterday, I thought it would be better to let you sleep a bit longer and Cordella told me that it's the weekend so students are free to do anything they wanted" he replied while patting her head and then continued on cooking.

"Oh... I see, sorry... I was too tired yesterday that I forgot it's already the weekends" she bowed at Kosuke apologetically. She then asked him "Why are you cooking outside?"

"Well, I skipped breakfast and lunch since you were sleeping so I cooked up my own meal, want some as he gave a shishkabob to her.

She then took a bite "Mmmm... It's good."

"What can I say, I'm a good cook." as he proudly declared and then took one for himself."But it's missing something" as he took out a bottle of mayonnaise and added it to his food.

"You sure have some weird taste" she then giggled as she enjoys her meal with Kosuke.

At that time Cordella came along with Kirche, Montmorency and Guiche.

"Oh hey guys" as Kosuke greeted them, he then offered them some food that he cooked "Here have some"

"No thanks, I already ate" as Cordella declined his offer

Kirche then took it as she approached Kosuke and began flirting with him "Oh, I love a man who fights and can cook at the same time"

Kosuke blushed and backed away from Kirche a little bit "th...thanks"

"You were the one that saved us before, right?" Montmorency then questioned Kosuke

"Yeah, that was me." as Kosuke blushed as he rubbed the back of his head

"Thank you" as Montmorency and Guiche bowed at him.

As the group enjoys themselves with their meal. A group of 15 men suddenly entered the school grounds, one of the male teachers then approached them.

"May I help you people?" he then asked the group.

The students also noticed them entering from afar.

"Who are those guys" one male student asked.

"I don't know" a female student answered.

One of the men then punched the teacher knocking him off. Then one of them shouted "Hunters... take as many students, teachers and servants as you can!".

The students began to panic and then began to run away for their lives.

As the group of Kosuke saw this. "Bella-chan, Cordella-chan and you three" he called them readying his Dice Saber. "I need you all to help the people to safety, I'll take care of this."

"Crowd control isn't my specialty, but in this situation it can't be helped" Kirche then ran off helping the students to escape.

None of the people are able to escape away from the school because theirs only one entrance and exit and also the school walls are too high. So all the group decided to guide the people in the school into the large ballroom hall.

As all the people made it inside Kirche, Guiche and some of the male students barricaded the door with chairs and tables.

Back at the outside, Kosuke starts to fend off the Hunters.

"Who the hell are you guys?" he questioned them.

As all the hunters back away in front of him. They revealed a belt around their waist that looks similar to Wizard's but the hand author has a red outline instead of gold.

"No way" as to Kosuke's surprise upon seeing the belts.

The Hunters in unison then switch the hand author to the left as they all placed a large amber ring on their left hand. And in unison they shouted "HENSHIN!".

"**Change... Now"**

As magical glyphs appeared below them and passed through them. All the Hunters are now transformed. All of them are now armored wearing cream colored body suit covered in black armor with red linings and a large amber on the middle, the shoulders are plated in black with amber spikes sticking out of them, their faces are now covered in a helmet covered with an amber faceplate, on their left arm are equipped with a giant glove with amber claw nails, and on their right arm all of them are holding a staff that looked similar to a broomstick.

"The hell... first Phantoms and now Kamen Rider Mages" Kosuke then readied his belt **"Driver On"** his belt announced and then he shouted "HENSHIN" as he punched the left side of his belt and then twisted his fist **"L.I.O.N... Lion". **After he transformed he charged one of the KR Mage and blocked his attack, he was then clawed by another from behind and the others started to attack him.

Clearly outnumbered the KR Mages easily manage to beat down Beast.

* * *

_Inside the ballroom hall._

All the people inside are panicking and some of them started crying as they hear the clashes from the outside.

As Arabella starts to worry for her familiar. Cordella then said to her "Don't worry you've summoned a strong familiar, No way he can be beaten"

Thats where she is wrong. To all the people were shocked when the barricaded door expoded and Beast flying right through from it.

"Kosuke!" shouted Arabella as she tries to aid Beast.

"No! Stay back" said Beast to Arabella as he struggles to get back up.

The people then back away and began to panic.

"Arabella's familiar is getting beaten" as one male student panicked.

"If he can't beat them, then were all doomed" as another started to cry.

Then suddenly the rings that Kirche, Cordella, Momo and Siesta acquired from last night began to glow from their pockets. As they took them out the rings began to flash and then spoke

"**RYUKI~, BARON~, BRAVO~, ZERONOS~, DEN-O~... RIDER RIDER RIDER"**

"Rider Rings here?" as Beast heard the rings voices from the rings.

Then suddenly in a flash of light men suddenly appeared.

One in front of Kirche a man that wears clothes almost sililar to Saito's , his hair is brownish and long, "My my what do we have here?" as Kirche began to observe the man.

In front of Montmorency looked like a duke since he's wearing a black and outlined with red overcoat. "So dreamy" she said at the man.

"What?!" Guiche then jealously reacted

In front of Siesta appeared a effeminate muscular man with large earrings and wearing a bandana, "Uncle? Is that you?" Siesta then asked the man thinking it was her muscular but flamboyantly gay uncle.

The man suddenly looked at her "Pardon' ?" as he approached her.

"Umm... sorry you just looked like my uncle" as she stared at the effeminate muscular man.

He then pinched her cheeks " Excuzez-Moi'? Sweetie pie do I look like an uncle to you!?" he angrily said "The next time you call me uncle again I'll pinch your cheeks harder until they turn red as a tomato COMPRI'? (Got that?).

"Yeshh... shhiiir..." as she cried out.

In front of Cordella the two men that appeared looked like a commoner. One is with short hair with a few brown hightlights the other has a long but messy hair.

"Man... this is really annoying" one them spoke.

The other started to panic and stutter "Whe...where am I?", then suddenly a flash of red came from him. His hair is now spiked and has a red highlight on it "Heh... this is good, I'll get to beat some people up." to which surprises Cordella with the sudden change of attitude.

The man in front of Kirche suddenly took out a rectangular card deck holder with a gold dragon symbol on it. He then showed it up front and a belt materialized on his waist. As he made a strange pose he shouted "Henshin" then placed the card deck holder on his belt as images appeared both his sides and converged into him. He then transformed into an armored man wearing a red bodysuit wearing a black armor plated with silver, his helmet can easily described as a knights helmet with a dragon symbol on his forehead, his left arm is equipped with some sort of gauntlet that looked like a head of a dragon.

"Yosha!..." he shouted. "I'm Kamen Rider Ryuki" as he introduced himself

The one in front of Momo took out a belt took out a buckle with a sort of knife attached to it and placed it on his waist, a yellow strap suddenly wrapped around him as he took out a padlock with a banana symbol on it. He opened the lock and it spoke **"Banana", **he then placed the padlock and placed it on his buckle and closed the lock **"Lock On"** a zipper opened up a portal on the ceiling revealing a giant metallic banana floated out of sounds of trumpets echoed from the belt he then moved the knife making it look like it sliced the banana symbol **"Come On"** . The metallic banana then dropped on his head as his body is suddenly covered with red and silver bodysuit.

"A BANANA!" shouted Guiche,

"It's BARON" the man shouted and his belt then sang

"**Banana Arms...Knight of Spear~"**

And then the metallic banana began to fold and turned into his armor. The man who declares himself Baron now in armor that looked like a red knight with yellow horns and he is armed with a spear weapon.

The effeminate muscular man also revealed the same buckle and placed it on his waist and revealed the same padlock with a durian symbol. He opened the lock as it spoke **"Durian" **he and said "Henshin" then placed it on his belt and closed the lock as it spoke again **"Lock On" **when the same portal appeared and a giant metallic durian floated out from it. as a sound from an electric guitar echoed from it. Then he began to pose strangely sort of like dancing as he moved the knife on his belt making it look like it sliced the durian. Then the metallic durian dropped on his head and suddenly covering his body with a light green bodysuit.

"**Durian!" "Durian Arms... Misteeeeer Dangerous"**

The metallic durian now folded onto him making a spiky armor, his helmet is also filled with spikes and has a red mohawk, he is also now armed with two spiked blades.

"Je suis Bravo'" (I' am Bravo) he bowed as he introduced himself

The other two men revealed belts of their own and wrapped them around their waist, the short haired man took out a card and the spiked haired man a card holder.

The short haired one flipped a switch on his belt and placed the card in it, the belt then spoke

"**Altair Form" **

And then rectangular pixels came out of the belt before forming up around him and he was then covered in a black bodysuit as pieces of his armor floated around and attached into him, on his head two green bulls slid down on his helmet and formed into his eyes.

"Let me say this to start" he then pointed out "I'm really, strong, I am Zeronos"

The spiked haired man pressed the red button on his belt as a strange music started playing from it, he then swiped the card holder over the circular symbol.

"**Sword Form"**

As red pixels suddenly came out from the belt forming up on him into a black bodysuit and red pieces of armor then appeared and attached onto him, on his head a red metal peach slid over his helmet and snapped onto the front as it split into two.

"Ore... Sanjou!" he then announce while striking a pose. "Kamen Rider Den-O"

"As the leader of the group, I suggest you amateurs follow my orders" Bravo then said.

"Oi! Who made you leader cactus face" Den-O protested. "I'm the star here, I should be the leader" he then proclaimed.

"CACTUS! Comment osez-vous' (How dare you) call me a cactus, I'm a durian the King of Fruits. Pas vous' (Not like you) a peach that symbolizes a woman's bottom.

"At least, I don't stink, Spikey" as Den-O retaliated.

"You two just shut up, I should lead the group, for I symbolize strength" Baron then proclaimed.

"Huh?! You shut up! This is none of your business prissy boy" Den-O angrily replied to him.

Baron then angrily replied "What did you say!?"

"I said prissy boy, What are you gonna do about it huh?" Den-O retaliated at him

As the three fight Zeronos then facepalmed "Oh boy, this is going to be a long day"

As for Ryuki, he immediately caught the attention of Kirche

"My, my such a strong warrior, I can feel fire burning inside you" Kirche flirted at Ryuki while clinging around him.

"Umm... now is not the time for that ma'am" as Ryuki nervously struggles to get away from her.

"Aw... why not?, I can make you feel comfortable before you head to battle" as she pose seductively at him.

"_gulp_... Well... uhh..." Ryuki started to stutter.

Beast then had enough. "HOLD IT" as he screamed at them. "Stop arguing, no one is the leader!"

"He started it" as Den-O and Bravo said in unison as they pointed at one another and then began to slapped one another comically.

"STOP IT! and Kirche please stop flirting with him!" Kirche then pouted angrily at Beast. "You guys came here to help right? The rider rings didn't actually force you guys to come here" as Beast clarified to the other riders.

"Sorry" Baron and Den-O apologized at Beast.

"Pas vous (Apologies)'".. as Bravo replied to Beast "We should Start the battle with these amateurs" as he then pointed at the KR Mages.

"Right ahead of you" as Baron readies his Banaspear.

"Let me say this first" Den-O then started assembling his sword "From the start, I'm at Climax"

"Don't go ahead without me" Zerones then said as he assembled his sword.

Then all the Riders attacked on. It's a 3 on 1 for each Riders.

* * *

_On Ryuki_

He started attacking the Mages with martial arts as one of them clawed him from behind. As Ryuki stumbles he then took a card from his belt and placed it to his Dragvisor and it announced **"Strike Vent" **then after a flashed light appeared a dragon head flew onto his right hand. He then blasted 2 of the Mages and destroyed them. One of them is knocked off from the blast then Ryuki then took out another card, he then placed it to his Dragvisor and it announced **"Final Vent"**

To all the spectators shock they then saw a red metallic dragon flew around him. "Dragredder let's go" as Ryuki called out the dragon.

He then jumped high and spun in the air and proceeded to do a flying kick as Dragredder flew around Ryuki and blasted him with a fireball which boosted his kick and destroyed the Mage.

* * *

_On Baron_

As Baron blocks away the attacks of the Mages, he retaliates with several slashes against his three opponents. One of them backed away from Bravo, as the other two placed a ring on their right hand and placed it to their belts hand author. **"Explosion"** as they pointed their broomstick like weapon at Baron **"Now"** .

Baron suddenly got hit by two explosions, he then stood up "My turn." as he moved the knife on his belt **"Banana Squash"**. He then suddenly slashed the two leaving a images of a banana on them before exploding.

The one that backed up placed a different ring on his right hand and placed it in front of the hand author of his belt. **"Excite Now"** he then grew bigger muscles and then punched Baron.

Baron countered back. All his attacks seems to have no effect on his now bigger opponent as the bigger Mage punched him again he blocks it and flew away a few meters. "So your tougher now eh" Baron said as he took out another padlock with a Mango symbol on it. He then took out his banana lockseed out and replaced it with the mango and locked it **"Lock On"**as again a portal appeared above him and a floating metallic mango appeared, he then moved the knife on his belt slicing the mango symbol

"**Come On! Mango Arms! Knight of Hammer~"**

His previous armor disappeared as the metallic mango drops on his head and formed into a new armor. He now donned a red plated armor with yellow parts that looks like cube cuts of mangos on it, his horns are now facing downwards, on his back parts of the mango turned into a cape, and replacing his spear weapon is a giant hammer the Mango Punisher.

He then dragged the heavy weapon then slammed it to the bigger Mage. The Mage stumbles from the hit, Baron came closer to the Mage and suddenly kept on pummeling the Mage with the hammer until the Mage exploded.

* * *

_On Bravo _

Bravo doesn't seem to have a hard time against his three opponents. The Mages kept on the attack while Bravo dodges them and spanks their butt with his sword. "Est que tout ce que vous avez'" (Is that all you got") Bravo then began to spin and sliced up one of the Mages until it exploded. The other one then took an explosion ring and casted it on Bravo **"Explosion Now"**, but Bravo then grabbed on one of the Mages by the collar and made the Mage as a human sheild. The Mage that became Bravo's human shield died from the blast. "Oh! Merci beaucoup'" (Thank you very much) as he moved the knife on his belt **"Durian Squash" **as his mohawk began to emit an aura and swung it to his oppenent and destroying him.

* * *

_On Zeronos_

"You guys are freaking annoying" as Zeronos struggles against his opponents. He slashed one of the Mages off but the other two then clawed him from the back, he then stumbles forward as he took out the card from his belt and placed it on his sword, **"Full Charge"** as his sword pronounced as it began to energy lines started coming out of it. He then jumped high and slashed one of the Mages killing it, but the mages casted a spell after the destruction of their ally **"Explosion Now"**. Zeronos flew a meters away from the blast, He then took out the card from the sword and flipped the switch on his belt again. "Deneb Come!" he shouted as another man appeared in a black coat and on his head a yellow faceplate.

"Yes Yuuto!" as Deneb replied and stood behind Zeronos.

Zeronos then placed the card on his belt and pronounced

"**Vega Form"**

His armor is then now replaced with a new set, As Deneb placed his hands on Zeronos' shoulders and suddenly attached onto him as he turned into a cloak, the black chestplate suddenly revealed the same faceplate Deneb had, the green eyes disappeared then a drill slid down from his head and formed into red eyes.

He then said "Let me say this to start" and then paused for a bit "The face on my chest is only for decoration" Zeronos now speaking in Deneb's voice which surprised the audience.

"Huh?" the KR Mages puzzled from what he said as they began to attack.

Zeronos just stood there as he blocks their attacks. He then removed the card from his belt and placed it on the sword "**Full Charge"** and suddenly slashed the Mages completely destroying them.

* * *

_On Den-O._

Den-O mercilessly slashing away his opponents as one of the KR Mages casted an Excite spell on himself** "Excite Now"** then turned muscular and attacked Den-O.

Den-O manager to dodge the attack when suddenly a music was heard as he took out a phone called the K-Taros and answered it.

"Hello?" Den-O began to wonder.

"_Momonoji get us into the fight as well" _

"_Yes, sempai you shouldn't hog the fight for yourself"_

"_Yey, yey let's pile up"_

"Heck with it why not" Den-O answered as he pressed the buttons on the phone

"**Momo, Ura, Kin, Ryu... CLIMAX FORM"**

He then placed the phone on his belt as his armor suddenly changed as peaces of armor err... faceplates began to float around and attached onto him. The blue one with orange eyes attached itself to his right shoulder, the yellow one with an axe blade attached to his left shoulder, the purple one attached onto his chest, suddenly a sky blue one appeared and attached itself to his back, and then his faceplate split opened.

"Now let's begin" Den-O now in his Climax Form...? announced "... Wait?" he then noticed something on his back. "DAMN YOU CHICKEN WINGS!... THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

Den-O then began talking to himself with different voices, as the crowd was baffled with his actions.

He then spoke suddenly with a princely voice "I came to help everyone, So don't despair"

Then returned to his scruffy voice "Were in despair with you so GET OUT!"

Then with a suave voice "Oi Kin-chan don't move around so much"

Then with a muscular voice "He's taking too much space"

Then with a childish voice "Yehey Mr. Bird came to join us"

The KR Mages then spoke out "Are you going to fight or what?"

Den-O then regained his composure and said "you don't need to ask" as he readied himself

The two Mages then began to attack him when Den-O suddenly took out his Rider Pass and hover over his buckle. **"Full Charge"** then the blade from his sword flew away, as he swung the handle, the blade of the sword slashed across two of the KR Mages and destroyed them. He then pressed a button on the K-taros on his belt and then it pronounced **"Charge and Up"** as he jumped high into the air and proceeded to a flying kick while a big sky blue wings appeared on his back. As his kick connected the Mage then flew off out the window and then exploded.

"Hehehe I think we hit a homerun" Den-O said as he posed heroically.

* * *

_On Beast_

"You guys aren't so tough when reduced in numbers" Beast said as he then took out a ring and placed it on his right hand and punched it on his belt, he then raised his right arm.

**"Chameleo! Go, Cha-Cha-Cha-Cha-Chameleo!"**

His belt then pronounced, as a green mantle appeared on his right with a Chameleon head on his shoulder, he took another ring and punched it onto his belt **"Horizon... Go Ho Ho Ho Horizon"**

"You three are now my Main Dish, so prepare yourselves" as Beast began to continue his attacks, every single slash he made from his dice saber produced stones appearing from it.

One of the Mages tried to clawed him from behind as Beast then disappeared and hit his comrade instead. "Where did he go... GUAAH!" the Mage suddenly screamed in pain as a stalagmite appeared and pierced his chest as he exploded.

The other Mage then was slashed from behind by Beast and stumbled over to his comrade.

Beast then re-appeared and spun the side of his sword and then he punched it **"Six Chameleo Saber Strike"** he then tossed it on his right arm and swung it as six magical glyphs appeared and images of chameleons with longer stone horns started attacking the Mages. As the chameleons disappeared the two KR Mages exploded their mana began to float in a form of a glyph and Beast's belt absorbed them.

The crowd then cheered from the Riders victory

"Merci', Merci'" as Bravo began to wave and bow to the crowd.

"Well we'll be going now" as Den-O patted Beast on the back.

Then all the Riders disappeared in a flash of light.

Beast was then approached by Arabella and suddenly hugged him.

"I was so, worried I thought you were going to die" she said with teary eyes.

Beast then patted her head "Don't worry, we Riders are too stubborn to die". He then let go of her as he then thought ot himself "If Kamen Rider Mages are here then who could have summoned them, Haruto must know about this"

* * *

_Meanwhile back at the castle in Tristain..._

Slyphid now on her human form Illococoo walking around the castle hall holding her tummy "When is dinner going to be served?" as she pondered. Then a flash appeared in front of her and a ring dropped from it, she took it and observed the ring thats colored green with purple eyes.

Henrietta in her room reading a book when suddenly the same incident happened. She got two of them one is red that looked liked a horned beetle with blue eyes and the other is blue and looked like a stag beetle with red eyes.

Outside the castle Agnes is training her swordplay as the same incedent happened as well, she got a ring that has red eyes and a gold stag beetle like horn.

* * *

_On a carriage headed back to Tristain..._

Inside the carriage Saito and Louise also received the rings.

"Look, it's like the ring Tiffania got" as Louise showed it to Tiffania. Hers is red eyed with a silver horn almost shaped like a letter "W" and the colors are split into two, the right side is green and the left is black.

As for Saito he got a white colored one with orange eyes that looked and shaped like a rocket ship.

**End of Chapter 09**


	10. Chapter 10 Rider Rings Cometh pt3

**Ch 10 Rider Rings Cometh pt.3**

Saito, Louise and Tiffania made it back at the castle in Tristain. They then went to meet up with the queen to discuss what happened to them yesterday, they headed to the meeting room as they were shock to see Tabitha.

"Tabitha! What are you doing here?" Louise then asked.

"I thought your governing Gallia as queen" Saito questioned her.

She then explained "I stepped down as queen since I'm a bit inexperienced, so I decided to rest as a normal noble for a week" she then looked down "Today was suppose to be my re-coronation, but then he..." then suddenly turned pale

"Then he?" Tiffania wondered.

Tabitha then looked back at them and said "King Joseph returned from the dead"

This revalation shocked the three.

"He seems to have control of other Phantoms as well" Haruto said as he enters the room.

"Joseph must have sent those men to capture Louise and Me" said Tiffania remembering the incident yesterday.

"How did you manager to escape?" asked Henrietta

"With this" Tiffania then showed them the ring of OOO.

"OOO's Rider Ring! How did you get that?" said Haruto as he recognizes the ring.

"It suddenly appeared in front of me." Tiffania replied.

"Same as mine" as Tabitha showed Gaim's Rider Ring.

"We also got these as well" said Saito as he and Louise showed two more rings at Haruto.

"I also got these last night" as Henrietta showed the rings she acquired last night.

"Fourze, Double, Kabuto and Gatack, well it's good that the rings are not lost in the vortex and appeared on a person that may need it in time... Keep them, they will help a lot when your in danger." Haruto said to them.

They then started discussing the matter of king Joseph possessing control of Ghouls and Phantoms when suddenly a courier came in the room.

"Your majesty and urgent message" as the courier delivered a message to the queen.

"What?! A small army from Gallia already headed near the city?!" she then ordered the courier to evacuate the citizen's into the castle.

Saito and the others ready themselves for the battle.

As for Agnes she then gathered her firearm squadron.

As for Haruto then transforms to Wizard. Then suddenly he was contacted by Kosuke with the connection ring he gave to Kosuke.

"Oi Haruto you there?" Kosuke then tries to see if the communication worked.

"Yes, what is it?" Wizard then asked.

"Wait, why are you transformed? Is there something wrong" Kosuke asked as he sees Wizard.

"A small army is attacking the city, I'm gonna help defending it." Wizard answered.

"Let me go there and help you" Kosuke suggested

"No! I need you to protect the school" Wizard then suggested.

"Your right, the school was already attacked earlier by Kamen Rider Mages" Kosuke answered.

"Mages! No it can't be. Then that is a more reason for us to remain in this world." he suggested to Kosuke.

"Were gonna need help for this, it's a good thing some Rider Rings ended falling into this world. Well I gotta keep my guard up, the school might attack again" as Kosuke cut off their communication.

* * *

_After several hours_

An army of armored soldiers approached for outside the city walls.

Agnes with her firearm squadron and a group of soldiers began on defending the city as the first line of defense along with Wizard.

To all the soldiers shock their enemies suddenly turned into monsters.

"What sorcery is this?" one soldier said as he then got attacked and mauled by one of the monsters.

"Phantoms!... Agnes', have your men retreat I'll handle this." Wizard then suggested to her.

"No! I'm not going to back out of this! I swore to protect the queen and her kingdom" Agnes stubbornly answered him.

Clearly outnumbered and outmatched by the army of Phantoms some of the soldiers ran away from the battlefield.

"Cowards" as Agnes gritted her teeth when suddenly she was attacked from behind. Wizard is too busy to notice dealing with his opponents and obviously having a hard time.

Agnes tries to get up when a Phantom pinned her down and began to drool on her as it opened it's mouth ready to bite her head off. As she closed her eyes the ring she acquired glowed and flew out from her pocket and suddenly spoke.

"**KUUGA~... RIDER RIDER RIDER".**

A man suddenly appeared from a flash of light and punched the monster away from Agnes

He then helped her up "You ok miss?"

"Y...yes I am" as she curiously wondering how he can hurt them without a weapon. She then asked him "W... who are you?"

"I am Godai Yuusuke the man with 2000 talents" as he gave a thumbs up to her.

"2000 talents?" she then wondered.

When a phantom attacked them suddenly. Agnes ducked for cover as the Godai stood in front of her and punched the incoming attacker away revealing a red gauntlet formed onto his arm.

"No way, your a..." she then shocked seeing Godai with his armored arm.

"Yes, I am Kuuga! Kamen Rider Kuuga" as he brought his hands around his midsection as a metallic belt appeared around his waist. He then shifted into position, placing his left palm above the belt while his right arm crossed over it. Then he shouted "HENSHIN." he called out as he brought his left hand back into a fist over what looked be a lever on the belt, he then brought his right arm back on top of his left and pressed down, and finally threw his arms out to the sides.

A strange sound suddenly resonated from the belt as Godai's body began to change. His entire body was covered in a black bodysuit encased with red armor with gold linings and red jewels and his head has a major resemblance to a stag beetle, the mouth is plate is silver mimicking mandibles of a bug, his eyes were big and red while framed by three golden horns.

Agnes watched in awe as her savior transformed. He then approached her "Please go to safety and take your men with you."

She then nodded and gave the order to retreat to her men.

Wizard then saw Kuuga began to aid him by beating the phantoms with his martial arts.

* * *

_Meanwhile inside the castle throne room..._

Henrietta is being guarded by a few soldiers with Saito and his group.

When suddenly an explosion blew off the ceiling with a big hole and enemy soldiers dropped down from above.

"A sneak attack!" Derf suddenly shouted as Saito fought off the enemy soldiers.

"Why aren't they dying..." Saito begins to wonder why he hasn't killed anyone when his attacks can mortally wound a person.

"Look out!" Louise shouted as she casted an explosion magic on the enemy attackers while Saito moved away.

As the smoke cleared out the enemy soldiers were still standing without a scratch. They suddenly transformed into phantoms and knocked Saito back.

The soldiers guarding Henrietta then dropped their swords and ran away in fear.

"HEY! Where are you going?!... YOU COWARDS!" Louise shouted at them.

"No use Louise... we must defend ourselves up to this point" Tabitha then suggested

Illococoo then stood infront of Tabitha "You're not gonna hurt me older sister"

Koyomi readies her wand as she stood beside Henrietta "Your majesty stand back please"

Then the all the rings they acquired suddenly glowed.

"Where did you get that?" asked Tabitha

"Umm... Last night" Illococoo answered her.

"**OOO~ GAIM~ RYUGEN~ KABUTO~ GATACK~ FOURZE~ DOUBLE~ RIDER RIDER RIDER" **

Then in a flash men appeared and began fending off the phantoms.

Two of the men were familiar to the eyes of Tiffania and Tabitha.

"Gaim!" Tabitha shouted at one of them.

"Oh hey there little miss" he then greeted her.

"You know her Kouta-san?" one of asked him.

"Yeah Mitchy-kun, she summoned me here before." as Kouta scratched the back of his head.

"We should transform" the young man called Mitchy suggested as Kouta nodded.

As both of them attached the same buckles on their waist as both of them revealed a padlock and opened them

"**Budou"** pronounced by Mitchy's lockseed with a grape symbol.

"**Orange"** pronounced by Kouta's lockseed with an orange fruit symbol.

Then both of them placed the lockseed on their belts and closed the lock **"Lock On"** as both belts pronounced.

Then sounds came out of their belts and they moved the knife on their belts making it look like it sliced the fruit.

"**SOIYA!"** as Kouta's belt announced

"**HAI!"** as Mitchy's belt announced.

Then a zipper opened from the ceiling and revealed a metallic orange above Kouta and a metallic grapes above Mitchy and dropped above their heads and then folded to form their armor.

"**Orange Arms! Hanamichi on Stage!"**as Kouta's belt announced

"**Budou Arms! Ryu, Hou, Ha Ha Ha!" **as Mitchy's belt announced

Both of them now covered in armor. Kouta's is now covered in a blue bodysuit with yellow designs and his body is covered in armor colored orange that resembles a samurai. While Mitchy is covered in a black and green bodysuit with yellow lines and his body is now covered in armor with circular purple designs on his chest and resembles a chinese warrior.

"I am Gaim" as Kouta introduced himself.

"And I am Ryugen" as Mitchy introduced himself.

Both of them started to attack the phantoms.

"Eiji!" as Tiffania called out to the man who saved her before.

"Oh hey there" as Eiji greeted while dodging the phantoms attacks.

He then took out his OOO Driver and placed it on his waist as a belt formed onto it. He placed three colored medals and used the O Scanner and scanned over the medals inside the driver.

**"Taka, Tora, Batta! Ta-To-Ba! Tatoba, Ta-To-Ba!" **

Eiji now transformed to his TaToBa combo and began to attack the phantoms with his claws.

As for the one's that appeared near Saito and Louise. One of them is a slim young man wearing an all black clothing, his pants is low waist and wearing a white t-shirt over a black long sleeve polo, his hair is also strangely done. The other one is wearing a semi-formal clothing and also wearing a black fendora.

"Whoa! Shotaro sempai never thought you'd be here as well." as the one in the black uniform.

"Yo! Gentarou. You know that I...no I mean we never turn down anyone who calls for help" Shotaro then replied.

As more phantoms are coming down both of them readied themselves and took out their own buckles.

Shotaro revealed a red colored buckle called the Double driver, he then took a out a small black colored device called the Gaia memory to which in Saito's eyes looks like a USB thumb drive, as he pressed the device it then spoke out **"Joker" **he then said "Philip, Let's Go" as he poses then shouted "Henshin", and then another one appeared on the right slot of his belt but colored green, he pushed it in and it spoke out **"Cyclone"**, then he inserted his Gaia memory on the left slot and it spoke out again** "Joker"**, lastly he split open the belt to form a letter "W".

"**Cyclone!, Joker!" **

And then winds started to build around him and pieces of odd black and green blacks began to cover him, and turned into an armored suit. The left side of it is black with purple decorations on the chest, shoulders, ankle and wrist while the right side is green and the decorations are colored gold, he has a silver scarf , his eyes are like of an insect and has a silver headpiece shaped like a letter W.

He then spoke out in two voices which baffled Saito and Louise "I am Kamen Rider" as he flicked his wrist "Double" and then pointed his finger at the phantoms "Now, count up your sins!"

His right eye started glowing and said "Shotaro! It worked, very interesting."

"Of course it will Philip, didn't it worked the last time we were summoned by the rings on a different world" Shotaro then replied to Philip.

"But this world is Riderless, I would assume that it may intervene with our connection" as his right eye glowed when Philip spoke.

"We'll mind the details later, now it's time to fight" then Double charges at the phantoms.

Gentarou took out his own driver he calls the Fourze driver. He placed it on his waist as a belt wrapped around him. He then flipped the red switches on his belt as a sound started resonating from it, he then made a pose while his right hand on the belts lever,

"**3...2...1!"** the belt then pronounced

He then shouted "Henshin" as he pushed the lever. and then raised his right hand to the air as a strange device appeared above him and started to emit steam that covered him and his surroundings. When the steam dispersed he's now wearing a white bodysuit that almost resembles a spacesuit. His head is shaped like a rocketship, with a black faceplate and orange eyes.

He then bent down "UCHUUU..." he then stood up with both arms in the air and shouted "KITAAAA!"

"Kamen Rider Fourze" he introduced himself "I'm the man who will make friends in the universe" while pounding his chest. He then raised his fist at the phantoms and said "We'll settle this man-to-man".

Louise then said "but theirs more than one of them."

As for the two men that appeared in front of Henrietta. One has a messy hair but wearing a chef's outfit, while the other has a clean cut hair wearing normal clothing.

The man wearing a chef's outfit raised his had and his finger pointing into the sky"I'm the man who walks in the path of heaven, the one who will rule everything... Tendou Souji"

The other then said "Oi Tendou! Now is not the time for your silly introductions."

"Their is always time for silly introductions, man who washes his face over the mirror, Kagami Arata" Tendou then replied.

"I told you not to use that quote when introducing me!" Kagami then protested.

Then both of them revealed a metallic belt on their waist them as two small figures appeared and flew around them.

Tendou grabbed the red figure that looked like a mechanical horned beetle called the Kabuto Zecter, and Kagami grabbed the blue one that looked like a mechanical stag beetle called the Gatack Zecter. Both then placed the Zecters on to their belts and they shouted "Henshin".

"**HENSHIN"** as both of the Zecters announced

Then suddenly both of them are suddenly being covered hexagonal scales and turned into armors.

"I am Kabuto" as Tendou introduced himself

"Gatack!" as Kagami shouted inroducing himself.

Kabuto then looked at Henrietta "Young ladies I suggest you find yourself some cover."

"Y...yes!" as she and Koyomi hid behind the throne.

"Let's go Tendou" said Gatack as Kabuto nodded.

"Cast off" both of them said in unison.

Kabuto then moved the beetle horn of his zecter from left to right as electricity came out of it.

As for Gatack he moved the mandibles of his zecter 180 degrees.

Then both of their armors ejected from their body, the pieces flew off and immediately hit the phantoms getting closer to them.

Henrietta now saw them without the bulky armors. Kabuto is has a red body armor and then the horn on his chin moved up in between his blue eyepiece as his belt announced **"Change Beetle"**. As for Gatack his armor is similar to Kabuto but colored blue with yellow linings with a shotel that looks like mandibles of a stag beetle on each shoulder, and his helmet has red eyes and the two mandibles moved up and his belt announced **"Change Stag Beetle"**.

After that they began to fend off the phantoms.

"Let's finish this quick" Kabuto suggested as Gatack nodded

"Clock up" both of them shouted as they slapped the pad on their belt.

"**CLOCK UP"** as their belt announced. As they began to move at high speed.

"They disappeared!?" surprised Louise.

Then suddenly a red and blue blue began appeared to quickly destroying the phantoms.

"Wait?! what's happening?" Henrietta asked.

"Kabuto and Gatack just went into light speed, faster than the eye can see." as Double on Philip side answered.

"HEY! No kill steal" angrily said Gaim.

But more phantoms kept on dropping from above.

OOO then looked up as his green eyes started glowing red, he then saw an airship cloaked with magic in the sky. "I see the source of the phantom's reinforcements" At that point he replaced the yellow and green medals with two red medals and scanned his OOO Driver with his O Scanner.

**"Taka, Kujaku, Condor! Ta~Ja~Dol!" **

OOO now changed into a phoenix motif his Blazing Combo. The symbol on his chest is now a phoenix as wings appeared on his back. He flew off the air and charged the airship.

"Wizard might need some help" as Gaim suggested as they ran off headed outside to the battlefield.

"We'll stay here and protect them" Kabuto replied as he and Gatack remained to fend off the phantoms reinforcements invading the castle.

* * *

_At the battlefield..._

Wizard now on his Hurricane style fending off some phantoms with the help of Kuuga in his Dragon form. Then a larger phantom appeared on the battlefield and attacked them both.

"Damn it... I have no choice" as he took an emerald ring that looks like his helmet, he then switch his hand author and placed his hand on it.

**"Hurricane, Dragon! Byu-Byu! Byu-Byu-Byu-Byu!" **

As he transforms to his Hurricane Dragon style, Kuuga on the other hand returned to his mighty form as he began to build up golden electricity around him and transformed to his Rising Mighty form. They then began to attack the bigger phantom.

Then suddenly more larger phantoms appeared. As reinforcement for the Riders suddenly arrived.

Fourze with his rocket module suddenly appeared from above "Rocket Rider Punch" as he punched one of the large phantoms.

Gaim and Ryugen started fending off some of the smaller as Gaim replaces his lockseed with a the pineapple lockseed.

**"Soiya! Pine Arms! Funsai Destroy!" **

As Gaim changed to his Pine Arms he then attacked the large phantoms with his Pine Iron weapon swinging it around randomly hitting most of the phantoms around him, while Ryugen shoots down some of the smaller phantoms.

Some of the Phantoms have broken through and began to head for the city gate and Kuuga followed them.

* * *

_At the city gate..._

Agnes and her squad are defending the gates when some of the phantoms have broken through.

"Ready yourselves!" as she ordered her troops.

"Yes ma'am" a female soldier said.

When a Cat Phantom in a quick manner appeared behind the female soldier . But before the phantom is able to attack her a yellow energy ball suddenly knocked down the Phantom.

"Oi, oi!... It's not nice to attack a lady from behind." said Double in his Luna Trigger form. As he began shooting the incoming attackers. Then one of the Cat Phantoms managed to jump over Double and headed for Agnes "Crap... Lady lookout!"

Agnes readies herself for the incoming attack when Kuuga stood in front of her "ORYAAA!" he shouted as he sent the Cat Phantom flying with his punch. He then looked at Agnes in the eyes and said "You ok?" he asked as he begin to snicker "This seems to be the second... no wait the third time I rescued you Miss"

She then blushed and said "It's Agnes... my name is Agnes"

"Hey Kuuga sempai... flirt with her later after we take care of these guys" Double suggested as he continues firing at the phantoms.

* * *

_Back at the battlefield._

"Kouta-san looks like their numbers are decreasing" as Ryugen notice from the battle.

Gaim then switched his pineapple lockseed with the strawberry lockseed.

**"Soiya! Ichigo Arms! Shushutto Spark!" **

After changing he kept on throwing Ichigo Kunais at the phantoms while Ryugen blasted some of them.

Now only a few remaining phantoms are left. "Let's finish this" suggested Ryugen

"On it Mitchy as he removed his strawberry lockseed and placed it on his Musou Saber"

"**Lock On"** his lockseed announced as he pressed the trigger on the Musou Saber **"1,10,100... Ichigo Charge!"**

While Ryugen moved the knife on his belt **"Hai! Budouuuu~... Squash". **Ryugen then pointed his gun as purple orbs started to build around it, as he pressed the trigger a burst of energy with an image of a dragon blasted from his gun.

At the same time Gaim threw his Musou Saber in the air as it bursted and rained thousands of Ichigo Kunai's at the Phantoms destroying them.

"Finale" Wizard shouted as Fourze nodded.

Fourze switched on the rocket and drill switch. Then Rocket module appeared on his right arm and the Drill module appeared on his left leg as he then flew up high in the air. He then pushed the lever.

"**Rocket, Drill LIMIT BREAK"**

Wizard then took a green ring and switch his belts hand author to the right.

"**Lupatchi Magic Touch to Go!~" "Thunder, Please"**

Wizard obtained metallic dragon wings on his back he then flew over the phantoms and formed a glyph above them and then Lightning suddenly rained upon the phantoms.

Fourze then shouted "RIDER ROCKET DRILL KICK!"

As he boosted his rocket at the phantoms.

All phantoms were destroyed in a big explosion as Wizard and Fourze came out of it and posed in a heroic manner.

* * *

_At the castle gate..._

"Their numbers are getting thin" Double said back in his Cyclone Joker form.

"Double, let's end this" Kuuga suggested at Double as both of them jumped in the air.

Kuuga built up energy at his ankles and proceeded with a flying kick.

As for Double, he placed his Joker Gaia Memory onto the slot on the right side of his belt, and then he pressed it.

"**JOKER MAXIMUM DRIVE"**

"Joker Extreme" Double shouted as he proceeded to a dropkick and then split into two.

Both of them dropped at the phantoms at the same time destroying them all and then posed heroically as the soldiers cheered at them.

* * *

_Above the castle..._

OOO in his Tajadol form fighting the airship alone, damaging it severely. He then declared "It's time to end this" as he took out the three medals from his OOO driver, he then opened his Taja Spinner and placed the medals in them.

He pulled the lever on the back of it and placed his O Scanner above it.

"**Taka, Kujaku, Condol, Gin, Gin, Gin, Gin, GIGA SCAN" **

At that point flames began to build around OOO and it formed into a giant flaming phoenix. He then proceeded on doing his special attack the Magna Blaze and charged the airship destroyed it completely.

OOO then stared at the explosion and then he saw...

* * *

_Inside the throne room..._

Kabuto and Gatack in clock up mode are quickly eliminating any phantom that manage to get in.

As two large phantoms are left behind they decided to end it with a big bang.

Kabuto began to press the buttons on his Zecter same goes for Gatack.

"**One,Two,Three" **their belts announced in unison

Kabuto then closed his Zecter and moved the horn back to to the left.

As for Gatack he rotated back the mandibles to their original position.

"Rider Kick" both of them shouted in unison.

Then Kabuto moved the horn back to the right and Gatack rotated back the mandibles as electricity formed on their horns.

"**Rider Kick" **the Zectors announced.

Kabuto then proceeded to do a Roundhouse Kick and Gatack then did a jumping Roundhouse Kick.

After the kicks connected the phantoms exploded and Kabuto and Gatack did their signature pose.

"**CLOCK OVER"**

At that point Saito and the others were awed at the battle that both the riders ended.

* * *

_Later that day..._

Luckily no got hurt in the battle, as the Riders except for one went back in the castle along with Agnes.

"Agnes, I'm glad your alright"said Henrietta happy to see her safe.

"Thank you, your majesty. I wouldn't have made if it wasn't for him" as she pointed at Kuuga.

Kuuga then rubbed the back of his head "Nah... It's nothing, I'm just glad I could protect your smile" and then he gave her a thumbs up.

Wizard then immediately ran to Koyomi and hugged her "I'm glad your safe"

Double then said "Young love... It's a nice thing to witness" he then saw Wizard blown away and slammed into a wall "or not..."

"I forgot about that..." Wizard said as Gaim and Ryugen helped him up.

"Well then, we'll leave the rest to you" Fourze said as all the Riders disappeared.

"Glad that's over" as Saito said with a breath of relief.

"Wait... someone hasn't returned yet" Tiffania said as she looked around.

"Who?" Louise asked.

She then showed OOO's rider ring to them. "Him..."

"Didn't he flew off to the sky earlier?" Saito asked.

"He's still there, Look" as Tabitha pointed out.

"What is he doing?" Koyomi wondering about OOO.

"He seems to be talking to someone" Derf then said surprising everyone.

"I only see him staring up in the sky" said Louise as she pondered about what Derf said

Illococoo then pointed out "I see it too, look, look."

"I see it as well" Tiffania said as she stared at OOO.

"I think you can only see it through a dragon and elven eye" Derf explained.

"Who is that?" Wizard wondered as he can see the being OOO is talking to.

At that point OOO rider ring disappeared.

* * *

_Meanwhile above the castle..._

OOO shocked to see someone he haven't seen for a long time.

"No way... Ankh!"

**End of Chapter 10 **

**A/N: I decided to let OOO join in the story... I'm just a big fan of OOO**


	11. Chapter 11 A Quest, Ship Battle

**Ch 11 A Quest, Ship Battle and a new Captain...**

OOO was shock to see his old friend on another world and in his full Greeed form as well.

"Ankh!? Your alive?" as OOO said as he floated near him.

"No, I'm not" Ankh then replied to OOO "I'm only here to bid you my final farewell"

"W... what do you mean?" OOO still wondering of what Ankh said.

"I want you to stop looking for a way to revive me..." Ankh said shocking OOO.

"W... why? Didn't we see you came back from the future?" OOO then questioned him.

"Yes it was me, but not from the future, I came back from the dead only to help you out. I don't want to be revived anymore and I don't think you originally can." Ankh then further explained "I'm actually satisfied of dying, at this point I get to see her again in the other side."

"Her?"asked OOO.

"I didn't tell you this but just like you I failed to save someone in the past. A blind girl who's only desire is to see the world. I created a Yummy to make her see again, but upon seeing what the Yummy did for her to see, she slowly died because she couldn't take it. I blamed myself for not able to reach out for her. But in the spirit world I was able to see her smile again." Ankh answered OOO.

OOO then nodded at Ankh smiling underneath his helmet "If that's what you wish and what's making you happy then I don't have the right to stop it."

Ankh nodded and then said "Before I leave" the broken core medal of Ankh suddenly floated out of OOO's medal holder and then fixed itself, but a faint crack is still there. "This is my farewell gift for you, it will fully unlock the true power of the Tajadol combo... The Lost Blaze"

OOO then took back the medal and placed it on his medal holder when suddenly all the medals flew off of it. "W...what's going on?"

"This my final gift" as Ankh ordered the medals to be absorbed into OOO

"Guah!... What are... you doing?" as OOO gasped in pain.

"You will remain as yourself as I sealed away the Greedification process of the purple cores." Ankh then explained.

"W...why?" OOO then asked.

"It's to seal the medals from others hand, the medals will be a part of you as you will be a part of them. With this you can call upon any medals you need to help you in battle." Ankh then answered him.

"H...huh? The pain went away" OOO then wondered what happened.

"With this I bid you goodbye my friend" Ankh then said to OOO.

When suddenly an image of girl appeared beside Ankh and held his hand "Mr. Bird let's go back" as she smiled at him.

OOO then smiled underneath his helmet seeing this "Never thought you would be this kind to a little girl"

"Dammit Eiji your darn personality completely rubbed at me" Ankh angrily said at OOO as a bright light appeared behind them.

"Goodbye Ankh, I'm glad your happy where you are." As OOO waved Ankh goodbye, he then began to lose consciousness.

OOO then plummeted to the ground.

* * *

_Inside the castle throne room..._

"EIJI!" Tiffania screamed as she saw OOO falling from the sky

She then immediately ran outside along with the others.

_Morning back at the castle... _

"I hope Eiji is alright." as Tiffania worries for Eiji's condition.

"Don't worry, he's the type that can never fall easily from a battle" Haruto said calm Tiffania.

"But the question remains is how is he still able to remain in this world" Henrietta asked Haruto regarding Eiji not returning to his world.

"His rider ring also disappeared as well" Tiffania added.

"Well it's a guess but maybe from what Decade said it depends on the summoners wish and strong desire that can make a Rider stay or not" Haruto then answered them.

Then they looked at Tiffania.

"Did you wanted him to stay here?" asked Koyomi.

Tiffania then blushed "N...no, I...I...I didn't mean for him to stay here, I actually wished if he could stay to help us deal with the situation."

"Then there's your answer" Haruto then commented.

"Then it's like you summoned him as your familiar" Louise added.

* * *

_Inside one of the rooms in the castle..._

Eiji then woke up "_yawn_... Wait?... What?... Where am I? As Eiji began to wonder where is he.

He got up and stepped out of the room and saw all of them outside his room.

"Your awake! I'm so glad you're not hurt" Tiffania smiled at him.

"Oh... Thanks... wait... Why am I still here?" Eiji then asked as Tiffania blushes.

"She actually wished for it" Haruto then pointed at Tiffania.

She then started to blush and stutter "N...no...no...I didn't... I mean...I..I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you stay. I just wished for more help on what's happening in this world" as she nervously explained to him.

"It's ok... You're asking for help, so I'm here to reach out for your hand." He then smiled at Tiffania.

"That's actually good since were facing someone aligned to Shocker" Haruto then added.

Eiji was then surprised hearing that Shocker was involed. "What?! Shocker... so that's why Decade is so frantic a couple of weeks ago."

"Is he coming here as well?" Haruto asked knowing that Decade can cross dimensions with an ease.

"I don't know, he didn't say" Eiji answered him.

"Who is this Decade?" Louise then wondered upon hearing the name.

Haruto then answered her "He is the Destroyer of Worlds"

"Destroyer of Worlds?!" shocked Henrietta and the others.

"It's just actually his call name, he's actually one of us Riders, and he's sort of a good guy anyway so you don't have to worry" Eiji then explained.

"He's a Rider that can cross other dimensions whether if it's has a Rider in it or not. He can use the powers of other Riders that came before him." Haruto added.

"I thought he was evil upon hearing the Destroyer of Worlds" Henrietta sighed with relief.

"Well we riders do have different call names like me the Ring bearing Mage, Beast the Feral Mage and like OOO the Multi King or the Living God" Haruto explained.

"Living God!?" Derf surprised upon hearing it.

"It's just actually a theory that my powers can turn a normal person into a God" Eiji explained to them.

Then suddenly a courier entered the room "Your majesty, a message from Romalia."

As the queen read the message, every can see the shocked expression in her face.

"What's wrong your majesty" asked Koyomi.

"Romalia was taken over by Gallia" Henrietta said with worry.

"What?!" all of them were shocked upon hearing the news.

"Then we should do something" as Saito suggested.

"Let us go to Romalia", Tabitha then asked the queen.

Henrietta declined "It's too dangerous, I can't let you all go there"

"We'll ask Guiche and his group to join us" Saito added to convince her.

Henrietta still declined reluctant of them heading to Romalia

"Maybe if asked the elves to help us liberate Romalia" Tiffania suggested.

Henrietta was also reluctant of Tiffania's suggestion "I don't think they'll help. Most of them still have some grudge on us humans"

"Then I should go with them" Eiji then suggested.

"But you'll get hurt" Henrietta declining Eiji's suggestion.

"Your majesty, we Riders would rather die than to let others get hurt." Haruto then added.

"I can handle myself, and don't worry I'll protect them as well" Eiji convincing Henrietta.

She was then convinced by Eiji's words "Alright we'll ask for an airship to set you off to Romalia"

"I should go as well" as Haruto suggested.

Eiji then declined "No, Haruto-san you should remain here and protect the kingdom"

Haruto then agreed. "Your right, I couldn't just leave Tristain alone"

"Ok then" as Eiji approached Saito and his group "We leave for tommorow for morning, you all should get prepared"

Saito and his group left headed for the academy to bring in the others.

* * *

_Later that night..._

Koyomi walking at the gardens and staring at the moon. She then looked at the ring on her right hand looking similar as the one that Haruto have, but the jewel in her ring is faded and lost it's color.

Then Haruto walked up behind her "can't sleep?"

Koyomi was surprised and began to walk away while Haruto followed her.

"Stop following me!" she then said to Haruto nervously.

"Why? I'm your familiar, it's my duty to watch over you. And I'm not gonna stop until you remember me" Haruto replied as he followed her from behind.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I really can't remember who you are" she then shouted at him.

Haruto then hugged her from behind "Blast me away all you want... but I'm not gonna stop til you remember... I will be your hope."

At that sentence Koyomi then blushed as she didn't blast away Haruto.

* * *

_Early morning..._

All of them are now on the docks as they waited for the Colbert's Airship.

"What's taking so long" as Louise impatiently waits for the airship.

"I don't know, I heard Colbert said he had to some repairs on it" Kirche replied.

At that point Guiche then saw Koyomi and began to woo her.

"Hello young lady... Are you a princess of another country because your beauty is out of this world." as Guiche began to flirt at her.

Koyomi then looked at him with a blank expression and pointed her wand at him.

"Eh?... GUAAAAAAAAHHH!" Guiche screamed as Koyomi blasted him away.

"Serves you right for two timing at me again." as Montmorency said laughing at Guiche.

Colbert then arrived at the docks but without a ship.

"I'm sorry I'm late" as Colbert bows at them.

"Eh? Teacher where's the ship?" Louise asked him.

"Oh that, I couldn't fix the ships engine in time so I rented another ship" Colbert explained and then pointed at an old "Man-o-War" vessel.

The ship is old and mostly made of sturdy wood and metal. It uses an magical engine to float but it'll only move by using a wind sail, lots of cannons on it's side and an eagle figurehead on the ships bow.

"Eeeeehhh!" all that the group can say.

On the other hand Eiji seems to be excited for the trip while most of them are clearly disappointed for them to be using an old ship.

Before boarding the ships everyone said their farewells.

Arabella gave a hug to Tiffania and bid her farewell

"Please protect Bella for me while I'm away" Tiffania asking a favor from Kosuke.

Kosuke then nodded at her "I'll protect her with my life, I assure you that"

Henrietta gave Louise a hug "Have a safe trip"

"We'll definitely save Romalia from the Gallian army" Louise said with determination.

As they all boarded the ship they all saw the ship's crew cleaning some of the cannons, tightening some ropes, they also notice that the ships bridge widely open as no roof covering where the wheel is.

An old member of the ships crew with an eyepatch came up to them "Sorry mates, can't sail today, our Capt'n just kicked the bucket yesterday."

"What?! Can't you commandeer the ship yourself" begged Colbert.

"Sorry lad, I'm just the first mate" said the oldman

Then Guiche came up and said "Don't worry I'll command the ship"

"Hmph! Can you handle it lad?" said the first mate.

"I am a born leader, and as you know I am also the Commanding officer of the Ordine Knights" Guiche then boasted.

"Alright then hurry up and take the helm" the first mate then ordered Guiche.

"Eh? Helm? I thought your going to drive the ship" Guiche then began to stutter.

"What's wrong with you lad, a captain doesn't loom around doing nothing he should be the one who takes the helm and gives out commands" as the first mate explained to Guiche.

Guiche then stood in front of the wheel and began to turn pale as the crew stared at him.

"_sigh_... Damn it! Give out the orders lad" as the first mate facepalmed himself for Guiche's inexperience.

"Umm... Can I give it a try?" Eiji then stepped up.

"Why not?" as the first mate then shoved Guiche out of the way.

Eiji then took up the wheel and held a good grip on it.

"So, give out the orders lad" asked the first mate.

Eiji then took a deep breath and then "Weigh achor...Release all the ropes and set the sails into full as we catch some winds."

All the crew then shouted "Aye!"

"Well young lad so, I'm impressed being able to take command like a captain" the first mate said as he then extended his hand to Eiji "First Mate Falknear at yer service."

Eiji then shook his hand "likewise a pleasure to meet you... the name is Hino Eiji"

"You have more potential than that big mouthed prissy landlubber there" as Falknear commented at Guiche.

"How dare you say that to a noble" Guiche angrily replied.

"In this ship your just a passenger and your not only the magic user here" as Falknear took out a wand and blasted a large fireball at the ship's stern. "I'm pretty good square mage in my younger days too" he added. "So I suggest you shut yer' yapper young lad else I throw you off our ship."

Guiche then gulped in fear and walked away.

"You had to run your big mouth" Montmorency facepalmed at Guiche's epic fail.

Saito and the others are amazed how Eiji handles himself on the wheel of the ship.

"Say young lad... how did you know how to give out commands like that?" Falknear asked Eiji.

"Well back when I was a kid my grandfather took me out adventuring in land and sea, he owned and commandeered a small schooner at that time named Captain's Howl" as Eiji explained.

"Well nice it's nice to see a young lad taking helm for the Aquila' for once" Falknear commented "How bout giving us a shanty' young lad" he asked Eiji.

"Uhh...sure why not" as Eiji took another deep breath. Then Eiji began to sing impressing most of the group.

"_Eiji"_

Now we are ready to head for the Horn,

Then to the groups surprise the whole crew started to sing along with Eiji.

"_The Crew"_  
Way, ay, roll an' go!

"_Eiji"_  
Our boots an' our clothes boys are all in the pawn,

"_The Crew"_  
Timme rollickin' randy dandy O!  
_"__Eiji and the Crew"_  
Heave a pawl, oh, heave away,  
Way, ay, roll an' go!  
The anchor's on board an' the cable's all stored,  
Timme rollickin' randy dandy O!  
_"__Eiji"_  
Soon we'll be warping her out through the locks,

"_The Crew"_  
Way, ay, roll an' go!

"_Eiji"_  
Where the pretty young girls all come down in their flocks,

"_The Crew"_  
Timme rollickin' randy dandy O!  
_"__Eiji and the Crew"_  
Heave a pawl, oh, heave away,  
Way, ay, roll an' go!  
The anchor's on board an' the cable's all stored,  
Timme rollickin' randy dandy O!  
_"__Eiji"_  
Come breast the bars, bullies, an' heave her away,

"_The Crew"_  
Way, ay, roll an' go!

"_Eiji"_  
Soon we'll be rollin' her 'way down the Bay,

"_The Crew"_  
Timme rollickin' randy dandy O!

"_Eiji and the Crew"_  
Heave a pawl, oh, heave away,  
Way, ay, roll an' go!  
The anchor's on board an' the cable's all stored,  
Timme rollickin' randy dandy O!

Everyone began cheering as they enjoyed the rest of the voyage.

Kirche seems to have an gained attraction to Eiji and tries to flirt with him. "Oh! I do love a man who gives out commands"

"Thanks" Eiji just smiled at her and continued to focus maneuvering the ship.

Kirche then pouted to see Eiji ignored her just like that

Louise then laughed and said "getting rusty Zerbst?"

"Hmph! Never thought my charms don't have an effect on him" Kirche then walked away

Then suddenly one of the crew at the ship's crows nest shouted at them "Falknear sir Gallian warship on the port's side"

"Young lad, I suggest we steer clear from em, last I heard they're attacking civilian ships and capturing the passengers in em" Falknear suggested to Eiji.

Eiji then closed his eyes and uses the medals power to sense the passengers of the Gallian ship.

"There's only three humans onboard... their captives of that ship." as he took Falknears binoculars and took a good look at the ship.

"What is it young lad" asked Falknear.

Eiji's eyes suddenly glowed purple and took up the wheel and shouted "Lads! Prepare all cannons and wait for my signal!" As Eiji maneuvered the Aquila towards the Gallian warship.

"What are you doin' lad?, You gonna get us killed! " Falknear then begins to worry.

The Gallian warship began to fire their cannons at them.

"Enemy fire" one of the crew shouted. As Eiji steered the Aquila on some mountains using them as a shield.

Once they passed through the mountains Eiji shouted "FIRE!" as the Aquila's 60 port-side cannons began to fire simultaneously. The cannons are able to hit the enemy ship as Eiji then ordered Saito "Saito-san take the swivel gun and fire at the ships broadside"

"On it!" as Saito rushed and took the swivel gun and aimed closely at the enemy ships broadside and then he fire.

The hit from the swivel gun managed to stop the Gallian ships engine as it just floated in the air.

Then Eiji steered the Aquila closer as he took out his OOO Driver and placed it on his waist.

"Where are you going lad" asked Falknear.

"I'm going to jump aboard that ship and save the captives." Eiji answered him as he inserted three green medals in his driver and used the O Scanner to scan it and then he shouted "HENSHIN!"

**"Kuwagata, Kamakiri, Batta! Ga~ta-Gata-Gata-Kiri! Ba! Gatakiriba!"**

Eiji now transformed into OOO green form and strongest combo the Gatakiriba.

"Whoa! Young lad didn't expect you to have such strange powers" as Falknear in awe of Eiji's transformation.

OOO then ordered "Keep firing all the swivel guns at any monster you see!".

"Monsters?" one of the crew handling the swivel guns asked as he looked closer at the Gallian ship and saw monsters on them. "WAAAHHH" he shouted and shot off the head of one of the Ghouls.

Then OOO quickly jumped aboard the ship as he began to attack the phantoms with his Kamakiri Blades. Phantoms and Ghouls began to outnumber him as he began to multiply which surprises the everyone at the Aquila.

"Wait, he can use magic?" asked Louise.

"No, I don't think so" Derf answered her. "I don't sense any mana from him probably one of his powers in that form" Derf added guessing the abilities of OOO."

OOO now managing to outnumber the Phantoms and Ghouls. While his branch shade are battling he then rushed to the ship's cellar and saw the three captives. One male and two females only wearing tattered clothes. All three of them are also elves the male has a lemon colored hair and white skin and has blue green colored eyes, the two females almost shared the same complexion of the male elf except for their hair color is light blonde and for the color of the eyes one of them is blue and the other is grey.

The three elves shocked to see their savior that had an armor with a motif of an insect.

"You three ok? Let me set you free" as he readies his Kamakiri Blades.

"Who are you?" the blue eyed female elf asked.

"Wait! How could we trust you!" The male elf then became hostile.

"I don't think we have time to worry for that Ari" the female elf told him.

"Luctiana I don't think we could trust anyone in this ship" the male elf called Ari then added.

"Do you think we have a choice at this point" as the blue eyed female named Luctiana added.

"The name is OOO" as he slashed the chains off of them with his Kamakiri Blades "No time to argue we should hurry out!" OOO added as they ran to the ships deck. All the phantoms were too busy fighting the clones to see their captives escape as OOO carried them over the Aquila.

Tiffania was shocked recognizing two of the three captives "Luctiana, Ari!, what are you doing in there?"

Both of them were shock to see Tiffania as well

"Our ship was attacked by that Gallian ship" Ari answered

"I'm glad your safe" Tiffania then hugged Luctiana. "Oh who's this?" as Tiffania then saw the grey eyed elven girl.

"She's my cousin, Auriel" answered Luctiana.

"She's also Bidashal's daughter" added Ari which surprises Tiffania.

"It's a good thing your all safe and made it here" Tiffania then added.

"We would never made it if it weren't for them" Luctiana pointed at OOO

"Oh that's only one guy, he just have the ability to multiply" Saito commented as he continue firing his swivel gun.

"That's only one man?!" surprising Ari as he and the other two elves watched OOO's battle in awe.

OOO and his clones then took their O Scanner and scanned their belts.

"**SCANNING CHARGE"**

All of them jumped in the air in unison as they proceeded to do flying kick at the Gallian ship. "SEEEIIYAAAA!" OOO shouted as he and the clones connected their kicks at the ship completey obliterating it along with it's Phantom and Ghoul passengers.

OOO then appeared out of the explosion.

"Where are the clones?" asked Saito.

"Oh they merge back into me as I use my finisher" OOO then explained.

He then de-henshined back to Eiji and took the helm once more.

"Well lad didn't expect you to be full of surprises" as Falknear slapped Eiji on the back. "You should take the role of this ships new Capt'n"

Eiji then declined "Oh no, I just couldn't"

"Well it's not your decision" Falknear added as he then shouted at the ship's crew "What do say lads, should we declare him as the new Capt'n?"

Then all the crew shouted "AYE!" as they began to cheer.

"Well there you have it, your the new Capt'n of the Aquila" Falknear shook Eiji's hand. "So Capt. Eiji where should we sail"

"We need to head for Nephthys" Tiffania then suggested to Eiji.

"Well here's the map n' compass Capt'n it should help you navigate" as Falknear patted Eiji on the back.

"Alright lads! We set sail for Nephthys" Eiji shouted at the crew.

"AYE!" all the crew shouted in unison.

They then set sail for the Elven country.

**End of Chapter 11**


	12. Chapter 12 The awakening of the Beast

**Ch 12 The awakening of the Beast**

_Inside a carriage on the way to Albion_

Arabella decided to visit her parents at Albion, Kosuke, Haruto and Koyomi tagged along with her.

"So many things I wanted to tell my parents" Arabella excited go home. "I finally manage to cast a proper spell and I even summoned a powerful familiar."

"Oi! Bella-chan don't exaggerate too much, I'm still human in other people's eyes." Kosuke commented at Arabella.

"Is it alright for us to tag along" asked Haruto.

"Of course it is, the more the merrier right?" she then added.

Koyomi smiled at her nodded.

"I'm just glad you came along Koyomi"as Haruto smiled at her as she blushed and looked away.

"So nostalgic to see that expression of yours Koyomi" Kosuke added.

"What do you mean?" asked Koyomi.

"Well whenever you and Haruto argue I always see that expression on your face" Kosuke answered.

"What do they argue about" questioned Arabella.

"Back then Koyomi needed mana to sustain her life" Haruto said as he looked at Koyomi. "She's worried that I will run out of mana from fighting phantoms so she refuses to take mana from me, at that point we argue a lot."

"It's like their having a lovers quarrel whenever that happens" as Kosuke added while he snickered.

At that point Haruto and Koyomi blushed and looked away from one another.

Arabella enjoying the scene as she laughs with Kosuke.

After riding the carriage they have to ride an airship to reach Albion since it's floating in the sky. The three were amazed seeing a floating city for the first time.

As they arrived Arabella is suddenly greeted by her mother. She's a very beautiful woman who has a short blonde hair and same blue eyes as her daughter.

"Mama, you came!" as she hugged her mother.

"Of course dear you know how I missed you" said her mother as she notice Kosuke, Haruto and Koyomi. "My my who do we have here?" she asked.

"Oh this is Kosuke my familiar" Arabella introduced Kosuke

Kosuke then bowed and greeted her mother "pleasure to meet you ma'am."

"Oh my, from your letters you said he's a powerful one but he's just a commoner." her mother said surprised seeing Kosuke.

"He's not a commoner he's a mage, he may be wearing a commoners clothing but he's a very powerful mage" she argued with her mother.

"Oh sorry dear I misjudged him, and who are these two?" she then pointed at Koyomi and Haruto.

"Oh she's the queen's handmaid Koyomi and her familiar Haruto" Arabella then introduced her other two companions.

Koyomi and Haruto then bowed at her mother.

"Come on let's go the carriage is waiting" as her mother invited them to ride with them.

The three were enjoying the sights of the city of Albion as they rode the carriage after a few hours they reached Arabella's manor.

Kosuke and Haruto were both in awe seeing a huge mansion.

"This is your home?" asked Kosuke.

"Yup, It's big but you'll never get lonely with my family." Arabella happily answered

As they entered they were suddenly greeted by Arabella's father. He's a tall man with a long black hair and he has a well trimmed beard on his face.

"Arabella! I thought you've forgotten about me" as hugged her and rubbed his bearded cheek on her.

"PAPA!Your beard hurts" she then struggles to break free from her fathers hug.

He then notice Kosuke and the others and he went up to them with a serious look and then suddenly smiled.

"Ah! Welcome to our humble abode, make yourself at home" as he shook their their hands one by one.

"Strange, I thought he's a type of noble that would discriminate a person by just looking at them" Haruto wonders about her father's action.

"Oh my husband doesn't care if your noble or a commoner, he's friendly to everyone that's why the people love him" Arabella's mother answered them.

"Oh how rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Lord Aragorn and this is my lovely and beautiful wife Isabella." he then bowed at them while introducing himself and Arabella's mother at them.

Kosuke then straightened himself and then bowed "I'm Kosuke Nitoh your daughters familiar pleasure to meet you".

Koyomi then bowed at him "I'm Koyomi and this is my... familiar Haruto."

"_Why the long pause?"_ Haruto thought while bowing as well.

Aragorn then came up close to Kosuke and began to observe him "So, YOU are the one that my lovely daughter keeps mentioning on her letters" as Kosuke began straighten himself and started sweating. He then patted Kosuke on the shoulder and smiled at him "I knew your the type that I could trust my daughter with".

"Eh?" all that Kosuke could say.

"Like I said your face is someone I could trust, and by just looking at you I see that your build is strong enough to protect my little daughter" Aragorn smiled at Kosuke.

Then suddenly a man entered the house "My lord, we have some important issues to discuss at the office, I would like you to come with me and meet up with the council."

"_sigh_ ….. Alright, I'll be back later to hear about your adventures at school honey" as he hugged his daughter and left.

"Strange things kept on happening lately in Albion" Isabella then said while giving a big sigh. "The Gallian army kept on sending military ships and attacking Albion. Lucky for us they were no match for the city fortified defense."

"Gallian?!" Kosuke and Haruto were surprised upon hearing that country.

"Isn't Gallia the one who sent out those Phantoms to attack Tristania?" asked Haruto.

"Do you think that Gallia is trying to capture some people here as well?" Kosuke then asked.

Haruto then began to wonder "What is their agenda, what do they gain on capturing people?"

Koyomi then started to feel dizzy and turned pale, she then thought to herself _"I...I... felt something strange when that man entered the room."_

"What's wrong Koyomi?" as he begins to worry when he saw Koyomi turning pale.

"N...nothing" as she tries to regain her composure.

"Oh my, she must be tired from the long travel, let's get her to her room." Isabella suggested as she ordered some maids to escort Koyomi.

* * *

_Later that night..._

Koyomi and Haruto went out to the city sightseeing, Kosuke remained at the manor watching guard outside, while Arabella is telling stories on what happened when she was at school.

Aragorn then came back with the strange man with him as Kosuke accompanied him inside and suddenly Aragorn pointed his wand at Kosuke and blasted him with a strong lightning bolt.

"What?! …...GUAAAAAAHH!" Kosuke screamed as he went through the door.

Isabella and Arabella were shocked when they saw what happened.

"PAPA?! Why did you do that?!" Arabella shocked seeing her father attacking Kosuke.

Aragorn then started to grit his teeth and struggling to put down his want "Isabella, Arabella...r... run!"

"No use resisting my Lord, hurry and finish them so you could fall to despair." the strange man said.

"Phantom!" then Kosuke charged him losing his wand and breaking the control on Arabella's father.

After breaking free Aragorn blasted the the strange man with a strong lightning bolt and it exploded upon impact. When the smoke were cleared both Arabella's parent's are shocked from what they're seeing.

"HAHAHA! My Lord you think that would hurt me" the phantom then came out from the smoke...

Kosuke now surprised seeing a familiar looking Phantom "No way... Phoenix Phantom?!"

"No it's Falcon Phantom" the Phantom said looking similar to the Phoenix Phantom but colored orange.

Kosuke then revealed his buckle "Driver On" and then he said "No matter... Your now my main dish... HENSHIN"

"**SET... OPEN... L.I.O.N, Lion"**

Kosuke transforms to Beast and then charges at the Phantom with his Dice Saber but this phantom retaliates with his dual swords and slashes Beast multiple times. Beast fell down and the Phantom pointed his sword at Arabella's parents.

"Your not going to make him fall into despair." as Kosuke tries to stand up.

"That's were your wrong Feral Mage, he's not the one I'm trying to fall into despair." he then looked at Arabella.

"No! Bella-chan!" Kosuke shouted,

The phantom then blasted her parents with a fireball and both of them were engulfed in a huge explosion.

"MAMA! PAPA!...NOOOOOO! Arabella screamed and the fell to her knees, she started crying and then suddenly purple cracks started appearing on her.

"How did this happen?!" Beast startled to see Arabella is a potential Gate.

The Phantom began to explain."We managed to implant her with a phantom when you and your friends entered San Pablo's manor some time ago, Her magic was closely sealed but her mana was wide open so it's easier for us to implant the Phantom in her and turn her into a Gate."

"YOU! F***ING A**HOLE..." Beast then shouted at the Phantom as he charges at him making the phantom stumble. He then went near Arabella and grabbed his own engage ring.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" the Phantom started laughing at Beast and then he said "That girls dream is to be a Mage right? Then if you go inside her underworld and destroy the Phantom, she'll lose her ability to cast a magic. SHE'LL HATE YOU FOREVER! HAHAHAHAHA... Just let her fall to her despair and turn her to a Phantom" as he started mocking Beast.

This angered Beast even further as he grabbed a blue ring with a gold lion face on it called "Hyper Ring". "I'll obliterate you this time main dish" he then declared

**"Hyper! Go, Hy-Hy-Hy-Hyper" **

His armor now changed to his Hyper mode. And began hitting the Phantom with the fringes on his forearms, as the Phantom fell to the ground he then open the mouth of his Hyper ring and punched back end of the gun.

"**Hyper! Magnum Strike." **the gun announced and he shot at the Phantom. The shot revealed an image of a chimera charging at the phantom and then turned into a huge energy ball hitting the phantom making it explode and it's mana floated out of it and was absorbed by Beast.

He then rushed to Arabella who lost her consciousness "Bella-chan, hang on!" as he notice a hole at he place where the phantom blasted her parents. "A hole?" he then heard...

"**Drill Please"** was heard and Wizard on his Land style popped out from the ground with Arabella's parents.

"Sorry, after I pulled them away windstones under this county dragged us further." Wizard explained.

"Oh my! Bella my dear!" Isabella screamed as she saw her daughter building up purple cracks.

Beast then placed the engage ring on her "Don't worry she'll be ok."

"Wait, Let me do it, She'll hate you if she found out you took her magic away" Wizard suggested.

Beast then replied as he placed the ring at her "It's my responsibility to protect her so I'll do it and...I'd rather be hated than see her die."

"**Engage Go!" **a glyph portal then appeared on Arabelle as Beast jumped in.

* * *

_Inside Arabella's underworld..._

Beast landed on Arabella's underworld. It looks like a open meadow and he saw a younger Arabella with her parents playing together. Then a purple crack appeared and a giant sting ray phantom came out.

Beast started firing at it with his Mirage Magnum as the phantom suddenly swatted him with it's tail. As he tries to get up the phantom suddenly dove down with it's mouth trying to eat Beast whole.

"WHOA! That was close..." he barely dodging the attack he then charged his Mirage Magnum and shot at the phantom multiple times hurting it, but he angered the phantom as well which resulted it on growing larger and began to overpower Beast. "I have no choice CHIMERA..." a large glyph then appeared and Chimera came out of it.

Beast jumped on it's back as it began to tear down the Stingray Phantom into pieces and Beast again uses his Mirage Magnum to finally obliterate it. As the phantom is destroyed Chimera ate it's mana and then disappeared while beast observed the cracks on Arabella's underworld started to disappear. He then observed the younger version of Arabella playing with her mother and her father started to tell her a story about a the mystical beast Chimera.

The underworld version of Arabella suddenly said "When I get older I'm gonna summon a Chimera as my familiar" in which made Kosuke smile from underneath his helmet, then the glyph appeared as he exited the underworld.

* * *

_Back at the Manor..._

All of them were relieved to see the purple cracks disappeared. The glyph appeared and Beast came out of it.

"Is she gonna be ok?" Aragorn asked Beast.

Beast nodded at him "She'll be ok, Let's bring her to her room so she can rest. She'll also be happy to see both of you alive and well."

Koyomi then helped one of the maids carry Arabella to her room.

"I'm glad that I was able to rush in and pull them out in time" Wizard commented.

"Thank you both, we don't actually know how to repay you" Isabella said as she and her husband bowed at Wizard and Beast.

"No need to thank us" said Beast "It's our duty as Kamen Riders." as he de-henshined and walked outside.

"What's wrong? He seems to be down after being able to save her..." Aragorn then asked.

Haruto de-henshined as well and then answered "He thinks Arabella would hate her for taking away her magic."

"What do you mean?" Isabella then asked.

Haruto scratched the back of his head and then explained "Well a Gate or should I say a person that has a phantom inside them has a potential to be a mage, but the phantom can take over and kill the person if they fall into despair. Kosuke destroyed Arabella's inner phantom in order to save her so he destroyed her magical abilities as well"

"Even so, our Arabella would never hate him for that" Isabella said.

"And I think your wrong about the phantom being the source of her magic" Koyomi then said after coming back from Arabella's room.

"What do you mean?" asked Haruto.

"The source of magic in this world is in the mana that a person have, she has a lot of mana but her problem is she doesn't know how to unlock it." Koyomi then explained.

"I see, now I think I'm getting the idea why the Gallian forces are trying to get as many captives as they can, may it be a commoner or a noble" Haruto then began to ponder. He then went up close to Koyomi and then hugged her causing her to blush " Thank you Koyomi for making things clearer"

Koyomi then blasted Haruto away as he slammed into a wall.

"Ouch...well it was worth it" Haruto then said while smiling.

* * *

_Later in the morning..._

Arabella woke up and saw her parents beside her bed, she then jumped off and hugged them both "Mama! Papa!... your alive!" she then started to cry.

"It's ok honey, your friend manage to save us both from the blast" Isabella explained to her.

Haruto and Koyomi then entered the room

"How are you Bella-chan?" Haruto greeted her.

"I'm ok..." she then looked around and asked " Ummm... where's Kosuke?"

"He's outside in the gardens" Koyomi answered.

"Why didn't he came with you" she then asked

Haruto then sighed "He thought you would hate him since he destroyed your inner phantom that took your magic away"

Surprise hearing that she then rushed off outside the manor. As she went outside she then saw Kosuke walking around in the gardens and ran to him as she hugged him in the back.

Kosuke was then startled "Bella-chan?!" as he tries to look away from her.

"Don't look away from me!" she shouted at him.

Kosuke then said "I'm sorry Bella-chan because of me your magic is..."

"Stop... Don't say it" she then interrupted him. "Your going to say it's your fault that my magic is gone and I don't have the right to forgive you for ruining my dream." she then said while crying. "Truth is... my dream is to be able to summon a chimera and be my familiar" as she hugged Kosuke tightly "And that is you."

"Bella-chan" as Kosuke turned around and hugged her back.

"I don't care if my magic isn't working anymore, it never worked properly to begin with, As long as you stay by my side then I'm happy" she said while wiping her tears away.

And then her parents walked in.

"So Am I seeing a potential husband for my daughter" Aragorn suddenly said.

Arabella then blushed and turned red as a tomato and pushed Kosuke away as he fell into the garden fountain.

"Ara ara... such reaction could it be love?" Isabella then said.

She then started screaming at them "MAMA! PAPA! Your embarrassing me!"

Kosuke now soaked in water smiled watching the scene and then "ACHOO!... brr...cold"

* * *

_Meanwhile at Saito's group..._

Luctiana and Auriel are on the ship's deck watching the scenery when a flash appeared in front of them and a ring for each of them appeared.

"What's this?" as Luctiana took the ring that had big red eyes and a golden horn while Auriel has a blue one with a silver faceplate and red eyes.

"Rider Rings!" Tiffania said as she saw this happened.

"Rider Rings? These are they're called? What do they do?" Luctiana asked while taking a good look on the ring she acquired.

Tiffania then explained to them "They summon warriors called Kamen Riders, just like him" as she pointed at the ship's captain who is too busy at looking over the map.

"Wow amazing! So how does it works?" Luctiana then asked.

"Well a rider will only appear if your in a pinch" Tiffania answered...

Auriel then tugged Tiffania's skirt as she pointed out a wrecked ship in the desert.

Tiffania then gasped seeing the flag of the ship "That's one of Nephthys civilian ship!"

**End of Ch 12...**


	13. Chapter 13 Desert Storm

**Ch 13 Desert Storm.**

_Earlier that night at the ship Aquila..._

Everyone on board the ship is already asleep, Saito and the group are sleeping at the Captain's quarters and the rest of the crew are sleeping on the quarters below the deck. But the newly assigned captain himself is still awake and sitting in the corner of the stern of the ship.

"_sigh._... It's seems it's gonna take a while on getting used to the navigation of this world" as Eiji still reviewing the map given to him.

Then suddenly Tiffania came out of the Captain's Quarters. "yawn... Oh! Sir Eiji your still awake?"

"Please just Eiji... you can drop the Sir... So can't sleep?" as Eiji scratched the back of his head.

"Oh... sorry" as she blushed and then asked "Why are you still up this late?"

"Well I'm reviewing the map Mr. Falknear gave to me, It's better to know where I'm going so I won't get everyone lost in the sea of clouds." he then explained to her.

At the same time Luctiana and Auriel came out from the captain's quarters as well.

"Oh you two can't sleep as well?" Luctiana asked both Eiji and Tiffania.

"How bout you two, why are you awake at this hour?" Tiffania asked the two.

"It's about Auriel, she can't sleep." Luctiana answered.

"Oh we haven't been properly introduced." Tiffania then extented her hand to Auriel. "I'm Tiffania" she then smiled at her.

But Auriel just stared at her with a blank expression.

"Hmm?... What's wrong?" Tiffania wondered.

"Sorry... she doesn't talk, and she's also reluctant on touching someone's hand" Luctiana then explained.

Eiji then began to wonder and asked "Why is that?"

"She can actually see the past and partial part of the future when she touch someone, and the vision will flow to anyone near her." Luctiana then explained.

"Oh I see" as Tiffania looked down at Auriel.

Auriel then started staring at Eiji with a bit of curiosity in her eyes...

"Huh? Is there something wrong? Is there something on my face" Eiji questioned her as he tries to rub something off his cheek.

Then suddenly she grabbed Eiji's hand as visions began to flash on all of them.

All of them saw all of Eiji's painful past where he's holding a dying young girl in his arms, the part he's trying to reach out for a little girl who died in the in the explosion. It also showed the part when he met Ankh and acquired the OOO driver up to the part he's trying to reach out for Ankh while falling from the sky and Ankh suddenly disappeared and suddenly another flash which showed... nothing.

All of them suddenly felt as if they ran out of air as the visions disappeared.

Eiji then looked at them as he saw their faces with worry and seems like they were about to cry.

"How sad..." Tiffania then said as tears fell from her eyes.

"How can a person handle such painful memories and still stand up?" Luctiana said as she begins to cry.

Luctiana then saw Auriel welling up tears on her eyes. "Strange.." she then said.

"What do you mean?" Tiffania asked.

"For a long time she hasn't shown any emotions to any of us" Luctiana answered while wiping her tears away.

Auriel then took out a sketchpad and began writing on it, when she finished she then showed it to Eiji.

"Umm... I actually can't read the letters of this world" as Eiji then scratched his cheeks.

"It says... You hold a past that no one can easily recover and shows no certain future, How are you able to smile and stand up in the present?" as Tiffania read' the sketch pad.

"Because it's what I am" Eiji then answered with a smile. He then added "It's true that I still hold so much from what happened in the past, but staying holed up into it will just lead to sadness and despair. So I make amends by reaching out for the present. As for my future, I don't worry about it that much, my future will always and forever be uncertain, the only thing I can think of doing for it is to reach out for others in need of a future."

He then patted Auriel on her head "Same goes for anyone including you, I don't know why you try to hide your emotions to others, but would it be less of a burden if you show them to others as well. I know everyone who cares about you will reach out for your hand when you need it."

Auriel then began to cry as Tiffania and Luctiana hugged her as Eiji smiled at them.

"Now... You guys gets some shut eye, we got a long ahead tommorow." as Eiji escorted all back in the Captain's Quarters.

"Where will you sleep?" Tiffania asked.

"Oh...here outside, the moonlight and the night desert breeze is kinda soothing for me." as Eiji smiled at her and went back to the ship's helm.

"Then goodnight Eiji!" as Tiffania entered the quarters with Auriel and Luctiana.

* * *

_Later that morning..._

"Darn it still can't figure out this map out" as Eiji starting to get frustrated by the map.

"Don't worry Capt'n, your getting the hang of it, were sailing for the right course, if you have questions just ask me anytime" Falknear said as he patted Eiji on the back.

"Thanks Falknear" as Eiji continues to maneuver the ship he then heard Tiffania shouting at him.

"Eiji please stop the ship!" as Tiffania hurriedly running to Eiji

"What's wrong?" he then asked.

"There's a broken down airship up ahead" as she pointed.

"Why didn't the one in the crow's nest alert us?" questioned Falknear.

"The one managing the nest is sick sir" as one of the crew answered.

"Why didn't anyone replaced him" as Falknear facepalmed himself.

"Nevermind that, we should investigate that ship. I can still sense someone in there." as Eiji steered the ship close to the wrecked vessel."Pull in to No Sail and drop anchor." he shouted as the crew started to fold all the sails out and dropped the anchor.

Saito then suggested to Eiji "Let me and the others go in there, we'll look for survivors."

Eiji then tossed a flaregun to Saito "Use this in any case you need help."

"Ok, Guiche and you guys come with me." as Saito took the lead on boarding the vessel.

"Hey! Your not leaving without me" as Louise came along.

"Don't leave without me too." Montmorency tagged along as well.

"Please be careful." as Tiffania wished them all luck.

Saito and the others then took a small boat and headed to the wrecked vessel.

As they hopped aboard they decided to split into two groups. Saito formed a group along with Louise, Tabitha, Illococoo, Ari and Luctiana while Guiche is in a group with Motmorency, Kirche and the Ordine Knights.

As they went their separate ways a mysterious figure appeared behind both parties and began to observe them.

* * *

_Saito's party..._

They began searching in the ship's quarters looking room by room.

"This ship is huge!" Saito commented.

Ari then explained "Well this ship is a luxury ship for noble elves".

"So, this is simply a cruise ship then?" Louise added.

Luctiana nodded "Yes, you have to be a member of the high class to get into this one."

As they continued searching Derf suddenly noticed something.

"I think something moved over there, partner" Derf whispered to Saito.

Saito then warned the others "Keep your voices down, someone else is in here."

Then suddenly they heard footsteps behind them.

Louise then became pale "I...Is...Is it a ghost?"

"I don't think so" as Lutiana moved her wand to the direction where the noise is coming from

They all saw a glimpse of a man then suddenly ran away.

"What was that?!" as Tabitha readies her staff.

"We better regroup with the others, we have no luck on finding anyone here" Saito then suggested.

* * *

_Meanwhile at Guiche's group..._

"You guys are pathetic" Kirche is clearly irritated seeing that all the members of the Ordine Knights are walking close to each other trembling.

"But it's so dark!" Malicorne said hiding behind Guiche.

Montmorency facepalmed at their group "You call yourselves knights when a little darkness scares you?!"

"Don't worry Montmorency, I'll protect you" Guiche then said.

"I wouldn't count on it since your crumpled up with them" said Montmorency sighed for Guiche's cowardice.

Then suddenly they saw a figure of a man standing in one corner. Most of the boys screamed like girls while Kirche prepared her wand.

"Who's there?!" as Kirche pointed the wand at the man but he suddenly got away.

"Huh where's my wand?" as Guiche searches for his pockets.

"Weren't you holding it earlier?" Montmorency is baffled how Guiche suddenly lost something he was holding.

"I don't know it just disappeared" Guiche then started to wonder.

"W...w...we should find Saito and the others" Malicorne suggested as he's about to pee his pants.

Both parties are now together in a large ballroom hall inside the ship.

"So seen any survivors?" Saito asked Guiche.

"No, this ship is totally empty" Guiche answered.

"B...b...but we saw someone else in here but got away" Malicorne then commented

"We saw him too" as Louise started to feel a cold breeze.

Then suddenly the ship's power went online and turned all the lights inside the ballroom hall, and to their shock their already surrounded by Phantoms and Ghouls.

"It's a trap!" as Derf shouted.

"Wh...what's happening?" as Tabitha began to wonder why she couldn't use her spell.

"I can't cast a single spell out!" Kirche said as she struggles on casting a single fireball.

One Phantom suddenly revealed a blue glowing crystal.

Seeing this shocked Tabitha."That's a mana draining crystal!"

"A what?!" Louise asked.

"A mana draining crystal are mostly used by elves to prevent anyone in the area on using magic" Ari then explained.

"But we have these" as Saito took out the Rider Rings then "Eh? What's wrong with them?" as he saw the eyes lost their color.

"It seems the Rider Rings requires mana to work" as Tabitha looked at Gaim's ring.

"Then were doomed" as Malicorne started to cry.

Suddenly they heard several gunshots and they saw most of the Phantoms getting hit by a barrage of bullets.

"Who was that?" Saito wondered as they looked around where the shots came from.

Then a mysterious man suddenly dropped in front of them. He's a slim tall man wearing normal clothings (in Saito's eyes) and wearing a black baseball cap, he's also holding a strange gun on his left hand.

"I wasn't expecting on seeing kaijin's on this world" as he pointed his gun on the Phantoms. "I came here to find treasures but all I got is a wooden stick" as he tossed a wand away.

"That's my wand!" Guiche shouted.

"But that crystal on your hand" the mysterious man then pointed at the phantom holding the mana drain crystal. "That's something worth taking".

He then took out a card with a picture a Kamen Rider with the name "DiEnd".

"Your a...Kamen Rider?!" Tabitha said surprised seeing the card on his hand.

"Hmm? Interesting, you know about us little miss?" as the mysterious man asked her.

"Well, were able to summon them using these" as Saito showed Fourze's rider ring to him.

"Ahh... Rider Rings, those are useless to me" the mysterious man said.

"Eh?" everyone said as they began to wonder who he is.

"Who are you?" asked Kirche.

"My name is Kaito Daiki, I'm just a passing through Kamen Rider." he introduced himself and then twirled his gun upward and opened a part of it and inserted the card, it began to speak **"KAMEN RIDE" **and it started to emit a sound. "I'm also known as Kamen Rider DiEnd" he declared and then shouted "HENSHIN" as he pointed his gun in the air and pulled the trigger.

"**DIEND" **the gun announced as images appeared around him and converged into him. He's then covered in a cyan colored armor with straight black lines covering his eyes.

All of them were shocked from his transformation.

"Who summoned you?" asked Louise.

"No one, I came here by myself" Diend answered her.

"How?" Saito added to her question.

"I can cross other dimensions" Diend added.

One of the phantom began to boast. "HA! There's only one of you and a large group of us. How will you defeat us alone?"

"Easy, I'll just summon some reinforcements" he then took out three cards and inserted them in the gun.

"**KAMEN RIDE... Zangetsu, Accel. Gills."**

To the groups and the phantoms surprise he then summoned two Riders and a man in a black formal suit.

"Wait, most of my summons comes out transformed already" Diend begins to wonder.

Before all of them are able them are able to describe the man he then shouted "Henshin"

As he moved the knife on his belt similar to Gaim and Ryugen's.

**"Soiya! Melon Arms! Tenka Gomen!" **

Then a portal opened above him as a light green metallic melon dropped on his head, as his body was covered in a white bodysuit the metallic then folded and formed into his armor. He's now equipped with the Musou Saber and his shield called the Melon Defender.

One of Diend's summon Accel is a red rider with a black visor ,a blue glowing mono eye, and he's holding a sword with a trigger called the Engine Blade.

The other one is called Gills is mostly black and green with red eyes. He then stretched out his arms and shouted "RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" as his mouth piece opened wide revealing two fangs, which shocked the phantoms and the group as he charges at the phantoms and began tearing them apart like a wild animal.

One of the Phantoms carrying a sword managed to cut off his arm. The phantom then mocked him "What a weak foe, I'll cut off every part of your body".

But then phantom is shocked from what he saw next. Gills then began to scream "RAAAAAAAAAA!" as his arm grew back on.

"Wha... what?! Impossible" as the phantom backed off in fear.

Gills then roared as a blade grew on his heels and jumped in the air doing a front flip and did a heel kick stabbing the blade on the Phantom's shoulder as he roared loudly "GRAAAAAAAHHH!" and then he kicked the phantom back destroying it.

Accel then readied his blade and said "Now, Let's break through!" as he began rushing through the phantoms and ghouls slashing them one by one, relentlessly attacking the phantoms with his Engine blade as he spins around making a sound like a motorbike skidding it's wheels, as he destroys some of the phantoms and ghouls one of the phantoms charged him from above, he then pressed the break handle on his belt and started revving up as heat began to build up on him, **"ACCEL MAXIMUM DRIVE" **as he jumped into the air and did an aerial spinning kick with a skidmark image on his feet hitting the phantom and destroying it.

As for Zangetsu, he begins walking slowly at the Phantoms as he unsheathed his Musou Saber, the Phantoms and Ghouls then charged at him as he countered them in a quick manner and accurate precision. He then sheathed back his sword and all his opponents exploded.

Diend on the other hand just stood there just watching as the other riders destroys the phantoms, until one phantom is left, the one holding the mana drain crystal.

"Well my friend your the only one left." as Diend took out another card with a yellow backside with his symbol on it, he then inserted the card in his gun as it pronounced **"FINAL ATTACK RIDE"**

Zangetsu then came from behind the phantom and cut off it's arm releasing the mana drain crystal as Diend caught it in the air.

He waved the phantom and said "Goodbye", as he pulled the trigger **"Di Di Di DIEND"**. Accel and Gills were then pulled in and turned into cards as Diend fired a large beam at the phantom completely obliterating it.

"Whoa that's so cool" Malicorne commented.

"Aww... too bad, I want to see more of that red one." Kirche added.

Diend then saw Zangetsu looking at him "Strange... why weren't you dragged into my final attack?" as he took out Zangetsu's Kamen Ride card.

Zangetsu then took the opportunity as he used the Musou Saber's gun mode to shoot the card from Diend's hand and destroying it.

Diend was surprised on what he did "Why the hell did you do that for?!"

"Don't summon me again" Zangetsu said as he disappeared.

"Oh well... I have my prize anyway" as a silver veil appeared and he disappeared by walking into it.

* * *

_After a few hours they all then returned to the Aquila._

"So find any survivors?" asked Eiji.

"No the ship was all empty... but It's filled with Phantoms" Saito answered him.

"What?! How were you able to escape?" Eiji was surprised upon hearing the phantoms.

"A Rider appeared from out of nowhere" Louise then answered.

Eiji then wondered "The Rings?"

"No the rings were negated by a mana draining crystal" Ari then added.

"Then who was it?" Eiji began to ponder.

"It was someone called Diend" Tabitha answered.

"Diend?!... So it's he's probably making a move as well" as Eiji began thought out loudly.

"Who?" asked Saito.

"Oh... no one... let's now head to uhh... what was it again?" as Eiji scratched his head.

"Nephthys" Tiffania answered for him.

"Yes that..." as Eiji nodded and then he ordered the crew "Let's weigh anchor and release all sails"

**End of Ch13.**

**Next chapter... The secret plot in the city of Elves and another rider joins the fray.**


	14. Chapter 14 A Traveler from worlds

**Ch 14 A Traveler from worlds.**

The Aquila arrived it's destination but miles away from Nephthys...

"Nephthys ho!" as Falknear shouted.

"Why are we stopping? Were still far away from it." Louise then asked.

"It's a precaution young Lass, ever since Gallia started another war other countries, they are currently on their guard for any invaders." Falknear explained. "And seeing this is a large privateers ship they won't have any second thoughts on taking us down" he then added.

"So what do we do?" Saito asked.

"We head there on a small vessel" Ari suggested.

"With that they'll consider us as friendly and let us in" Luctiana added.

"Alright, I'll remain on this ship, you guys go into the city and negotiate with the leaders" Eiji suggested.

Luctiana then asked a favor to Eiji "Please watch over Auriel for us."

Auriel then grabbed Luctiana's arm and shook her head. She then took out her sketch pad and wrote "(Please take me with you... I want to see my Father)".

"Auriel, were not even sure if he's still there" Ari said trying to convince her to stay.

Auriel got furious and ran to the Captain's quarters and locked herself inside.

"No worries, I'll watch over her" answered Eiji.

"I've placed a cloaking spell on this ship, so they won't see you from this afar." Tabitha then added.

"Alright, you all get going, signal me with the flare gun when you need help" as Eiji wished them all luck.

"All right mates open the stern gates and release the schooner." shouted Falknear.

The ship's stern then opened and revealed a small floating schooner inside.

"Alright lads and lasses your vessel is ready to sail, just hop aboard" Falknear suggested to them.

As they all left on a small schooner headed to Nephthys, but unknown to all a little stow away went on board inside it already.

* * *

_After arriving at Nephthys..._

"Well, that went nicely" Malicorne commented upon getting off the ship.

"Don't jinx it Malicorne" added Montmorency.

"We just need to head to the council hall and negotiate an alliance so we can save Romalia." as Tiffania lead the group.

When suddenly a group of soldiers began to surround them.

"What's the meaning of this?" Luctiana started to argue with the soldiers.

"Your all under arrest for illegally entering the city and for the kidnapping of our Farseer" said one of the soldiers.

"What do you mean?" asked Saito for the sudden accusations.

Suddenly Ari spoke up "We didn't kidnap her! She went to us on her own volition."

"Informants and spies were able to determine you two" one of the soldiers added

"What is he talking about?!" asked Louise getting frantic on the situation.

"It's about Auriel, she went to us on her own looking for her father." Luctiana answered.

"She said the new elder council member kept locking her up in her room, and they kept on using her abilities to see the future" Ari then added.

"Since uncle and the other elder council members have been missing for weeks now, were reluctant of bringing her back here." Luctiana then said.

"So that's why you didn't want her to come" Tiffania pondered.

"Tsk... we didn't even know that we were already being watched before we were captured by that Gallian ship" Ari frustrated within the situation.

"Hurry and seize them, bring them all to the council." one of the soldier ordered.

"Why are we being held as well" angrily replied Kirche.

"All of you savages are conspired with the kidnapping" one of the soldiers answered.

"What?!" all of them shouted as they were dragged by the soldiers.

Derflinger, all their wands, Saito's flare gun and including the Rider Rings were confiscated. But Luctiana manage to hide her Rider Ring in her under garments.

* * *

_At the Elven court..._

All of them were dragged into the Elven Court.

The new elder council member has stepped in the court... The new elder is an elven man that looks young with a short light blonde hair, red colored eyes, his ears are pointed upwards, and has a goatee on his chin.

"You are guilty of kidnapping our sacred Farseer, all of you are sentenced to death" he quickly declared.

Some of the members of the council are reluctant of this quick judgment.

"Your Grace Francois, are you willing to start a war with the humans?" one council member spoke up.

"Silence! I've already decided, were in chaos since our Farseer has been missing" the Elder Francois then shouted.

"That's not fair... this isn't even a trial" Saito protested.

"He's right we didn't even do anything" Guiche added.

"SILENCE! You savages have no right to speak..." Elder Francois then took a sword and pointed it at Tiffania. "You will be the first example..."

The elder then readied the sword when suddenly Auriel entered the courtroom.

"Auriel?! Why are you here?" shocked Luctiana seeing her.

"Farseer?! YOU SEE, this is the proof that they kidnapped her!" the elder then declared.

Auriel then took out a sketch pad and showed the writing to the council members. "(I ran away on my own free will, they have nothing to do with it. Set them free and I will surrender myself)"

The Elder then walked in front of her and caressed her hair "We are glad you are safe and unharmed, but you know little one" he then slapped her hard and knocked her unconscious which angered Saito and the others "Free Will is a sin of every living being, the next time you escape I will have your legs cut off." He then ordered the guards "Take them all to the dungeons, and take the Farseer to her room, double the guards on her... Tomorrow we'll execute the two elves and the half-elf. This will teach all the people a lesson that free will is meaningless"

Saito and the others were then dragged to the dungeons and as for Auriel, she was taken to her chambers.

Unknown to them all a man wearing a hooded cloak is watching over them.

* * *

_In the dungeons..._

Luctiana is struggling as she tries to get the Rider Ring to work.

"How did you manage to get that?" asked Tiffania.

"I hid it in my under garments" Luctiana answered. "I thought these things works when were in a pinch?" as she kept knocking the ring on a rock.

"I really don't know, they just appear when were really in need of help" Tiffania trying to give a proper answer.

"Well we really are in a pinch, we need to get out of here and save Auriel" Luctiana kept on shaking the ring.

"What's the commotion in there" as a guard heard the noise from their cells.

Luctiana then hurriedly hid the ring again in her under garments.

Tiffania then started to cry "This would never have happened if we didn't suggest to come here."

"It's not your fault, ever since that Francois became the head leader, everything became a chaos here. Only uncle and the others were the one who kept the peace." as Luctiana hugged her.

"I wonder where Lord Bidashal and the other council disappeared to?" Tiffania questioned.

Luctiana then answered with anger in her eyes "I don't know, but I do know that Francois is the cause of their disappearance"

* * *

_At the armory where Derflinger and Rider Rings were taken..._

"What a predicament this is" Derflinger thinking to himself.

Then suddenly he heard a noise coming from the outside...

A man in a hooded cloak then entered the room dragging along a unconscious guard in his hand.

"_Who is this? A thief?" _Derf wondered about the mysterious man.

The mysterious man then took all the wands, Rider Rings, the flare gun and Derf with him.

"_Where is he taking me..."_ as Derf began to panic.

* * *

_Morning in Auriel's Chambers..._

Auriel suddenly woke up, she then remembered her friends were taken to the dungeons. "_I must rescue them."_ as she thought to herself.

As she walked to the door, she took a peek outside and saw there's so many guards blocking her path. _"I must think of something"_. She went to the window and tries to open it _"Locked, why now?!"_ . Then suddenly she heard a noise outside the door.

As she opened the door she then saw a mysterious man in a hooded cloak, he has knocked out all the guards. He came up to her and said and extended his hand to her.

She was reluctant at first when she heard "Hello little one" as Derf suddenly spoke. "Trust this man, he's here to help us."

Happy to see a familiar face uhh... sword she then nodded and went along with the mysterious man.

Suddenly they were cornered by a dozen guards "You there, where are you taking her?"

Then the Ring Auriel acquired glowed and then spoke **"AGITO~...RIDER RIDER RIDER"**

In a flash of light a man appeared in front of them, he's wearing clothings that a commoner would wear, he also has a strange belt on his waist, he then shouted "Henhin!" as he pressed the sides of his belt.

The man suddenly covered in a flash of light and is completely changed. He's now covered in a black bodysuit with gold armor covering some parts of his body, he has a huge red eyes that resembles a bug.

The guards gasped from what they saw.

The mysterious man patted Agito on the shoulder "Shoichi-san, thanks for the save."

"You two should hurry out, I'll take care of them" Agito suggested.

The mysterious man nodded as he took Auriel away.

The guards attacked Agito with their spears. To their surprise he didn't move as they all stabbed him.

But nothing happened, their spears just snapped as Agito then flicked one of the guards forehead, the guard was then forcefully backflipped and knocked out. As the other guards saw what happened to their comrade they suddenly dropped their weapons and surrendered.

Meanwhile Auriel and the mysterious man are running through the halls when suddenly they heard a noise in one corner.

"Let's hide in that room" Derf suggested.

As they entered the dark room, the mysterious man opened the lights and they were shocked from what they saw.

They all saw giant glass tanks and inside are elves lying unconscious in the water.

"_Papa..." _Auriel screamed in her mind as she approached one of the tanks and began knocking it..

"That's Lord Bidashal and the other elder council members" Derf answered.

"What is this?" the mysterious man asked as he approached one of the tanks.

Derf then answered him "I don't know but it seems to be draining their mana."

"Stand back little one" as the mysterious man took out a sword and destroyed the tanks.

Some of the elders are regaining their consciousness while the others are completely outcold.

Auriel then hugged her father as he got out from one of the tanks.

"_cough...cough... _Auriel! I'm so relieved that your alright.

"What are these things?" the mysterious man ansked.

Bidashal then answered "These things are machines that drain out mana... They came from Gallia.

"That bastard Francois... _cough...cough_...He allied himself with them and began taking all of us captives" one of the elders said as he struggles to breath.

"You need to stop him... for the sake of everyone" Bidashal then asked the mysterious man.

Auriel then tugged the mysterious man and pointed outside...

"What about you guys?" the mysterious man asked Bidashal

"We'll be alright, we just need time to recover" Bidashal answered

"Alright... We'll rescue your friends next and stop that Francois guy." as he nodded at her and headed out.

* * *

_Outside at the City Square..._

All of Saito's group were taken to the city square as for Luctiana, Tiffania and Ari are already taken up front on a crowd of onlookers to the executioners block.

Elven Soldiers are everywhere surrounding everyone in the area. It seems that Elder Francois has complete control of the military of Nephthys.

At that point Elder Francois is already addressing the crowd "These three are guilty of kidnapping our dear Farseer, they claim they are not guilty. So I ask all of you are they or not?" the crowd kept quiet in fear as the Elder smirked seeing the people in his complete control.

Saito and the others are not able to speak up since they are muffled and surrounded by guards.

As the executioner placed the noose on Tiffania, Luctiana, and Ari, before the Elder made an order to pull the lever to drop them the ring that Luctiana had began to glow and suddenly spoke which surprises everyone in the area.

"**BLADE~... RIDER RIDER RIDER"**

In a flash an armored man suddenly appeared holding a strange sword. He then took out a card from his sword and swiped it on side of it.

"**SLASH"** as the sword announced as it began to glow.

Blade then shouted "UEEEIII!" and slashed the ropes of all the noose.

Seeing Blade's action angered the Elder as he ordered the guards to attack Blade.

Blade just stood there as the soldiers attacked him with their sword, all the onlookers closed their eyes thinking blood will be spilled, but all they heard was "CLANG", as they opened their eyes they saw Blade is still standing and the soldier's weapons are cracked and broken.

The soldiers that attacked Blade backed out and ran away from fear.

This angered the Elder even more "Heathen, how dare you free these people, don't you know they have sinned and needed to be punished."

"Sinned, what sin did they commit then?" Blade asked the Elder.

"They have sinned of having a free will, and such they must be punished." as the Elder answered he then took his wand and fired a fire ball at Luctiana.

Ari covered Luctiana as they both closed their eyes for the incoming attack but suddenly they heard a gunshot from afar.

"BANG" as a bullet countered the incoming fireball. The Elder then angrily shouted "WHO DARES INTERFERE" as all of them wondered where the gunfire came from.

The mysterious hooded man then stepped out from the crowd along with Auriel.

Auriel then ran towards Saito and the group as she unbinds them all.

The mysterious then said "So... Free will is a sin for you? Then what would you achieve from killing them?

"Fear and Power, these two forces the people to obey everything that I command." as the Elder began to have a hysterical look on his face.

"Hmph... all of those are just your delusions of grandeur, do you think that you can keep the people from having they're own free will? People will begin stand up to their own to rebel and put a stop to you." as he walked towards them and fired a flare gun in the air.

"Let them try, I have obtain an ultimate power to rule" the Elder smirked as he snapped his finger.

12 Soldiers from Gallia suddenly appeared and revealed belts similar to Wizards on their waist.

This shocked Saito and the group. As the Gallian soldiers all shouted "HENSHIN"

The Gallian soldiers then transformed to Kamen Rider Mages.

"Oh, your not the only one with power." the mysterious man smirked, as fireballs rained from the sky hitting and destroying the KR Mages.

They all looked up as Auriel suddenly smiled with excitement. They all saw OOO floating above the sky pointing his Tajaspinner at the Elder.

"YOU! Just who the hell are you?!" the Elder angrily asked

The mysterious man suddenly revealed a buckle and placed it on his waist, he then took out a card with an image of a character named Decade "I'm just a passing through Kamen Rider... Remember that!" he then shouted "Henshin!" as he tugged both side of the buckle as it twisted upwards.

He slid the card into his buckle and a weird sound started emanating from it as it pronounced **"KAMEN RIDE"**

He then turns buckle to it's original position and it then pronounced **"DECADE".**

All the spectators except for OOO and Blade watched with surprise as nine silhouette of armored men appeared behind him and then converged onto him, as red squares shot out of the center of the buckle to settle in his face giving color to his armor.

"What the hell are you!" as the Elder witnessed his transformation.

"Like I said, I'm just a passing through Kamen Rider, I am Decade!" he then declared.

"You won't stop me from my plans!" the Elder then snapped his fingers again as the city began to shake. "HAHAHAHAHA... BEHOLD MY MASTERPIECE!" he then maniacally shouted.

"W...what's going on!" Louise said as she started to panic.

Then suddenly a gigantic flying centipede appeared from one of the towers.

"Look out!" Saito shouted as they all dodge falling debris.

All of them made it out of the way as a large debris fell off on top of the Elder silencing him for good.

Agito then came out of the crowd "What's going on?"

"We have a situation, but you two are a great timing" as Decade said.

"Huh?" Blade and Agito wondered.

Decade then took out two cards and slid it onto his belt **"FINAL FORM RIDE A, A, Agito, B, B, Blade" **as he approached both Blade and Agito and tapped them on the back, he then said "This will tickle a bit!"

"H... hey what the hell!" as Blade tries to struggle as he transforms into a giant sword

"Like I said before, ask before you do that!" Agito added as he transforms into Machine Tornader.

Decade then jumped onto Machine Tornader while holding Blade FFR as they rode into the skies after the giant flying monster.

OOO is already fighting the monster with his Tajaspinner fireballs, as Decade went to the sides slashing it.

"Tsukasa-san this isn't working" as OOO flies besides Decade.

"I know, the shell of this monster is too thick! Do you have a plan B?" asked Decade.

OOO then thought of something "Hmm... lure him and follow me quick!" He then shot a fireball in the air.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the Aquila._

"Falknear sir! There's the Captn's signal!" one of the crew shouted.

"Alright lads set all sails" as Falknear commandeered the ship and headed for the city.

* * *

_Back at the battle above the city..._

"Hey Eiji what are we suppose to do?" as Decade struggles as the monster kept on chasing him.

"Trust me on this!" as OOO kept firing at the monster, when suddenly the Aquila appeared breaking out of the cloaking spell.

"That's a huge ship!" Decade said as he's surprised to see a large floating vessel.

OOO then flew near the ship and shouted "Fire all cannons at the monster!"

"You heard him lads, FIRE!" Falknear shouted as he heard the order.

The Aquila then fired it's cannons breaking the monsters shell.

"Let's finish it!" Decade shouted as he slid two cards into his belt **"FINAL ATTACK RIDE A, A, Agito, B, B, Blade" **as he jumped off Agito FFR.

Agito then transformed back to normal and proceeded to do a flying kick towards the monster

As for OOO he scanned his belt **"SCANNING CHARGE"** and proceeded to do his Tajadol combo finisher the Prominence Drop.

And Decade redies Blade FFR as he glowed and slashed the monster into two.

Both OOO and Agito then hit the other two halves destroying them.

* * *

_Back down at the city..._

All the crowds started cheering as the four Riders came back down to the ground. As Auriel and Tiffania suddenly hugged OOO.

"Are you two ok!" as OOO asked both of them.

"Were ok, I'm glad you were able to save us" as Tiffania smiled at OOO.

"You four are amazing" as Luctiana approached the four riders.

"Such a powerful display" Ari added.

Bidashal and the elders then approached the four and bowed at them "Thank you, for saving us all, were in your debt.."

OOO then spoke up "Well we do need your help on something"

"Tell us and we'll be glad to help out." one of the elders spoke up.

Tiffania then entered the conversation and said "We need help on liberating Romalia from Gallia."

"We'll prepare a fleet to help" as Bidashal bowed at them.

"So we head for Romalia next?" asked OOO

"Yes, we need to Liberate the city at all cost" Saito added.

"Well we'll need to contact Haruto for this" Decade then suggested.

"What for?" as OOO wondered.

Decade then scratched his head "Well, I think these invaders are trying to open a portal, large enough for an army to enter"

"So shocker then is involed in this?" as OOO began to ponder on the upcoming situation.

"I think it's more than that" as Decade theorized.

"Well let's go back to the ship and discuss everything from there" as OOO suggested.

Auriel then grabbed OOO hand as she showed a writing on her sketch pad.

"It says... Can I come with you all?" Tiffania translated.

"Well, this could be dangerous." OOO reluctant on her coming along.

Auriel then made an cute expression to him where her face completely says _"PLEASE"_

"_Hnngh..._Uhh... It's up to your father." OOO then added.

"It's alright, you can go with them" answered Bidashal.

"Don't worry, I'll watch over her" Luctiana added.

"Alright, Let's head for Romalia" Saito then shouted

**End of Ch 14**


	15. Chapter 15 The new Void mage

**Ch 15 The new Void mage...**

_Back at Tristain in the Castle..._

At the castle Princess Henrietta is discussing matters regarding Gallia with the Duchess Tabitha's mother and Koyomi, while Haruto is on the side listening to the conversation. Then suddenly a Taka Candroid carrying a Batta Candroid flew in the window.

This surprises the Three women in the room. "What is that?" asked Henrietta.

The Taka Candroid then dropped the Batta Candroid on the table and flew away.

"This looks like Eiji-san's Candroids" as Haruto took the Batta Candroid of the eyes of the Batta Candroid began to blink, "Hmm?... Looks like it's sending a link" Haruto said as he pressed a button on it's back.

Then the candroid suddenly spoke out with Eiji's voice "Haruto-san... You there?"

This got Haruto start to wonder "Eiji-san... why did you sent out this candroid?"

Then suddenly another voice came out "We need your help on this one Haruto."

"Tsukasa-san?! Why are you in this world?" as he replied surprised hearing Tsukasa's voice on the candroid.

"Nevermind the details, We need your help, so we need both you and Kosuke to go this location" Tsukasa replied as the Batta candroid projected a map with the location.

Henrietta then recognized the path on the map "That's the way Romalia!"

"Well it's seems urgent we'll head there right away" Haruto then closed the candroid back to it's can form.

"Where are you going?" asked Henrietta.

"It's seems urgent, I'm going to contact Kosuke and we'll head for Romalia." Haruto then began to head out.

"I... I'll go with you." Koyomi then requested.

"I need you to stay here, It's not safe." as he replied worrying about Koyomi.

"Y...Your my familiar! It... It's my duty watch over my familiar." as Koyomi began to blush, she then said "The same goes for you. You...you need to watch over me too."

Haruto then smiled at her and said "Well I have no choice, it is my duty to watch over you."

"Your majesty, will it be ok, for me to go with him?" as she asked Henrietta.

Henrietta then nodded "Of course, we'll have a ship prepared for you by tomorrow."

* * *

_The next morning..._

"Oi Haruto! What do you think Decade wants with us?" Kosuke asked.

"I don't know, but if he's involved then it's something worth looking at" Haruto replied.

"Then why do we have to bring them along?" Kosuke then pointed at Arabella and Cordella.

"Well their friends are already headed there, and your Bella-chan's Familiar." Haruto then began boarding the small airship along with Koyomi.

"_sigh... _Oh well, I can't leave Bella-chan alone anyway" as Kosuke and the two girls boarded the ship.

* * *

_A day later..._

After a long day of traveling they arrived at a small town where the Aquila is docked. Haruto's group then boarded the Aquila they saw Eiji busy talking to Falknear and they all saw the Saito's group and greeted them.

Then suddenly Tsukasa came jumping down from the crow's nest "You made it! Good, there's something we need to discuss." he then called out Eiji "Eiji-san let's head out, we need to reach that place as soon as possible"

Eiji then nodded as he shouted an order to the crew "Alright lads, weight anchor ,lose all tops and grab every blow of the wind"

"AYE!" as the crew shouted as they lose the ropes of the sail and pulled in the anchor.

As they sail off the skies began to grow dark, strong winds are building up.

"Looks like a storm Capt'n" as Falknear observed the skies.

Eiji nodded and called out Tsukasa and the others "All of you guys, head inside the Captain's Quaters and discuss everything from there, a storm is building up"

"What about you?" Tiffania said as she started to worry about him.

"I'll remain out here with the crew, so don't worry we'll be fine" he replied with a smile.

Tsukasa then patted Tiffania's shoulder "He's the ship's captain, and such he must hold the responsibility of watching over the crew and the passenger of this ship." he said without batting an eye at her as he proceeded to go back at the crow's nest.

"Is he always like that?" asked Louise by Tsukasa's stern attitude.

"Don't know, We've never talked that much before." Haruto added.

Auriel then came near Eiji and tugged his clothes with concern in her eyes.

Eiji smiled at her and patted her head "Don't worry, I'm used to roughing it out even in the rain. So you should go inside with the others since this will be a rough ride"

Hours later the storm pours down hard while Eiji and the ship's crew are outside, Haruto and the others are in the captain's quarters.

Kosuke seems to be impressed in the quarters "Boy, Eiji seems to be in luxury in this room" he commented as he sat down on one of the couches.

Arabella looks around with amazement "So this is like a nobles home inside a ship, it seems it can accommodate more than 20 people."

"But Eiji never once slept in here" Louise then added

"Eh? But this is his room... isn't it?" Haruto then questioned.

"It is, but he let's us stay in here instead of sleeping in the rooms below the deck." Saito answered.

"He said, he'd rather sleep under the moonlit sky" Luctiana added.

Tiffania then looked out the window "I wonder, if he's alright outside. The rain is really pouring hard today"

Outside the ship, Eiji and all the crew seems to be enjoying the thrill of the strong winds.

"Ya seem to be enjoying the strong winds Capt'n" as Falknear shouted at Eiji.

Eiji just smiled and continued on maneuvering the ship.

Tsukasa then shouted from the crow's nest "Eiji-san winds coming up front, we should slow down or it'll drag us back."

Eiji nodded and shouted an order "Pull it in to half sail!"

The crew hurriedly pulled in the ropes of the sails.

Tsukasa then jumped down from the crow's nest "I'll be discussing the matter with Haruto and the others."

Eiji nodded "Sure, I got the details from you yesterday."

Tsukasa then entered the room soaking wet from the rain. He then grabbed a towel in a nearby chair and began to dry himself. He then started a conversation with Haruto while the others listen.

"So, why did you call us out here?" asked Haruto.

Tsukasa then explained "Well, I need help on figuring out what Shocker is up to. For some unknown reason they're trying to break a rift using this world."

Haruto's eyes then widen with surprise "A rift? What for?"

Kosuke then entered the conversation "What do you think they'll achieve on doing that?"

Tsukasa then shook his head "I don't know, but while I'm in this world, I heard someone talked about gathering the four void mages."

This surprised Saito and the others.

"What do they need us for?" asked Louise.

"I still don't know, Romalia might hold some answer for us." as Tsukasa answered, he then added "Oh yes, I forgot to mention, they got one of the void mages imprisoned in Romalia"

"Josette!" as Tabitha stood up upon hearing the name.

"Wasn't she your sister?" as Montmorency asked.

Tabitha then nodded as her facial expression shows it's full of worry.

"Well you don't have to worry onee-chan, we'll save her." as Illococoo hugged her in the back.

"It's settled then we need to get to Romalia as soon as possible." Haruto suggested as the others nodded in agreement.

After a few long hours the ship manage to pass the storm, the ship is now sailing to a dry wasteland.

"Great from a desert, to the rainy mountains and now this" Falknear commented as the ship heading for it.

"Are we lost?" Eiji then began to worry "I'm sure I read' the map right" as he then reviewed the map again.

Falknear scratched his head "Actually no, were not lost Capt'n" and he began to speak in tone that sounds very worried "It's just that the Leviathan sleeps within this area"

Eiji then begins to wonder "Leviathan?"

"It's a huge sand worm that lurks around this area" Falknear explained.

And then they all heard a loud roar, which shocked everyone in the ship.

"What was that?!" Haruto asked in surprise.

"Speak of the devil, it's the Leviathan!" as Falknear begins to worry. "We should be able to go around it if we head east" as Falknear showed the area on the map to Eiji.

"How long will that take us to reach Romalia?" asked Tsukasa.

"About four or five days" Falknear answered him.

Tsukasa then begins to worry "Isn't there another way around?"

"Well if we go straight we can reach Romalia in a day, but with that giant monster around we can't" Falknear tries to convince Tsukasa to take the other route.

"Wait? Were in a flying ship, why are you so worried?" Kosuke then asked.

"That thing can jump high and reach any flying ship in the air, and were not that of an advance ship so we can't fly higher than this." Falknear answered Kosuke.

"How do you defeat that thing?" asked Eiji.

"If you can force him out of the ground" Falknear answered.

Eiji then nodded as he sailed the ship straight for the Leviathan's lair.

"Are you crazy Capt'n, we'll be eaten for sure!" Falknear shocked on Eiji's decision.

"Trust me" Eiji answered Falknear with a serious expression.

Then they all saw the giant sand worm jumped from afar.

"THEIR SHE BLOWS" as a crew member shouted.

Everyone in the ship begins to worry as Eiji then took out his OOO Driver and placed the Taka, Tora, and Zou medals in it.

Eiji then shouted "HENSHIN!"

"**TAKA, TORA, ZOU"**

Eiji now transformed to OOO's basic form but using the Zou legs.

"Where are you going Capt'n?" Falknear then asked.

"I'm going to bring it out of the ground" as his Zou legs glowed and jumped of the ship. He then shouted "SEIIYAAA!" as his feet slams into the ground and creating a seismic wave.

But before the wave can hit Leviathan, the monster suddenly jumped into the air with it's mouth open and headed straight down for OOO.

"Holy...sh..." all that OOO could say as he looked up seeing the Leviathan falling at him with it's mouth wide open as it slams at him swallowing him whole.

"EIJI!" Tiffania shouted as she saw Eiji eaten by the Leviathan.

"Crap... We must help him" as Tsukasa took out his buckle and placed his Decade card in it.

Haruto and Kosuke redied their drivers as well.

They all shouted "HENSHIN"

"**KAMEN RIDE... DECADE"**

**"Flame, Please! Hi-Hi! Hi-Hi-Hi!"**

"**Set Open.. L.I.O.N , Lion!"**

After transforming Tsukasa still reluctant to jump down "We still need help"

Haruto then had an idea "Tabitha, Louise, Montmorency and Illococoo can I borrow your Rider Rings"

The three nodded as they hand over the rings to him.

"Good, this will do" he then placed each one to the hand author of his belt.

"**DOUBLE~, RYUGEN~, BARON~, GAIM~, Please... RIDER RIDER RIDER!"**

The four riders then appeared transformed in front of them.

"So what's the situation." Double asked.

"Eiji's been swallowed by that thing" as Decade pointed at the Leviathan.

"Whoa! That thing is HUGE!" as Gaim looked at it with surprise.

"Well we need something that will keep us from the ground" as Decade then summoned a silver veil revealing Double's Hard Turboler.

"If that's the case then... " Ryugen tossed the Suika Lockseed to Gaim.

"All right" as Gaim grabbed the lockseed and replaced his Orange Lockseed with it.

**"Soiya! Suika Arms! Ōdama Big Bang!" **

Then a giant metallic watermelon dropped above him which shocked everyone.

Gaim then popped his head out from the metallic watermelon "All right! This is now my stage!"

"**Gyro Mode" **the lockseed then spoke and the watermelon transformed into some sort of flying machine.

Ryugen and Baron then jumped on top of the Suika Arms and then they fly off headed for the Leviathan.

Double then replaced the memories on his belt

"**HEAT! TRIGGER!"** as Double then colors change, his left side is now blue giving him a weapon called the Trigger Magnum and his right side now red.

Beast then took out his Hyper ring and punched it on the right side of his belt

**"Hyper! Go, Hy-Hy-Hy-Hyper"**his belt announced as he changed to Hyper mode.

"All right hold on" as Double rode the Hard Turboler with Decade on it's right wing and Beast on it's left wing.

Wizard then took two rings and placed it to his belt's hand author.

**"Flame, Dragon! Bou-Bou! Bou-Bou-Bou!"**

He's now transformed into his Flame Dragon Style.

Then he placed the other ring.

**"Special Rush, Please! Flame, Water, Hurricane, Land!"**

As images of his dragon phantom flew around him and converge into him giving him claws on the arms, wings and tail on the back and a dragon head on the chest, he then flew off on the air.

They all charged the Leviathan from the air as the monster began to retaliate and jumped off headed for Gaim.

"Whoa! That was close." as Gaim barely dodged the attack.

Ryugen kept on shooting the monster as Baron then jumped of and stabbed the giant monsters head with his Banaspear, as he connected the spear didn't even pierce the skin and he jumped back on to Gaim's Suika Gyro mode.

"That thing seems to made out of rubber." Baron commented.

"Well how bout' this!" Gaim shouted as his Suika Gyro mode began to shoot out watermelon seed like bullets at the monster, the bullets hit the monster but it didn't even flinch as the bullet's just bounced off.

Wizard then charged it with his claws but every single hit didn't even phase the skin.

Double, Decade and Beast started open firing at the monster.

"It's not hurting it" as Decade becomes frustrated as he took out a card and placed it on his buckle.

"**ATTACK RIDE, BLAST"**

He then fired multiple shots at the monster but with no avail.

The monster then swung it's body at a high speed managing to hit Wizard, and the three Riders on the Suika Gyro mode.

Beast and Double then pointed their guns at the monster at full charge.

"**MAXIMUM DRIVE"**

"**MAGNUM STRIKE"**

Both of them are able to hit the monster but still not damaging it as it swung it's tail and manage to hit the Hard Turboler.

All the Riders are now down for the count as the monster slithers closer to Wizard.

Wizard tries to get up, but the impact knocked a lot of wind out of him.

"Haruto!" Koyomi shouted from the ship as she begins to worry.

"So this is it!" as Wizard stares at the monster opening it's mouth ready to eat him when it suddenly stopped...

The monster began to wince in pain as they suddenly heard a sound coming from the monster...

**"Sai, Gorilla, Zou! Sagohzo... Sa-Goh-Zo!"**

The monster then stopped and suddenly exploded spilling out it's parts and slime all over the place as OOO came out of it fully covered in slime...

"EEEEEWWWW..." all that everyone can say as they saw OOO.

After all the Riders returned to the ship, Tiffania rushed in and hugged OOO.

"Thank the maker that your alright" as she hugged him tightly not caring about the slime covering him.

OOO couldn't speak as he blushed from inside his helmet.

As Tiffania let go she then notice that OOO is looking away from her, she then looked around as the other riders and most of the men on the ship tries to look away with their faces turning red.

"Hmm?... " Tiffania wondered as she looked down on her clothing now almost transparent because of the slime. She then blushed and covered herself as she screamed in embarrassment "KYAAAAAA!" as Luctiana rushed in with a blanket and covered Tiffania with it.

Double then commented at the scene "Dammit, Eiji always get so lucky."

"Well... we should be going then" Gaim then added.

"Y...yeah, we should." as Ryugen agreed with Gaim.

The summoned Riders then disappeared in a flash of light and the one's that remained de-henshined.

Haruto then fell to the ground panting heavily as Kosuke helped him up.

"Oi, Haruto what's wrong?" Kosuke asked out of worry.

Haruto then shook his head "It's nothing, I just need some time to recover some mana."

Koyomi then rushed in to help Haruto as well "You shouldn't push yourself too hard."

Then Kirche entered in the conversation "Hmm... since your a familiar, then you should be able to recover some mana from your master."

Koyomi then asked "Please, tell me how do I help him."

Kirche then grinned and came closer to Koyomi and then whispered at her ear "You have to kiss him"

Hearing this Koyomi blushed hard and looked at Haruto "It...it... can't be helped then" as she Haruto by the collar.

"Eh? What is it Koyomi?" Haruto then wondered as he saw Koyomi blushing.

She then kissed him as both of them suddenly glowed.

As they finished both of them blushed hard and tries to look away from one another when suddenly...

"Ugh! Wha...what's happening!" Haruto then shouted as he felt a burning sensation in his arms, he then saw magical runes appeared on them "What's this?" he added as he saw the runes.

"That's the rune of the Mjöðvitnir" Tabitha then explained. She then looked at Koyomi "She's the fourth void mage..."

"M...me? A void mage?" Koyomi surprised from the revelation.

"Were in luck then, we don't have to search far for the fourth one" Tsukasa commented.

Haruto then stood up surprised at the revelation "So I'm a void mage familiar then."

Saito then nodded "Yeah! Just like me" as Saito showed Haruto his Gandálfr rune.

"So, let's set sail and proceed to Romalia" Tsukasa added.

Eiji nodded as he went to the helm and shouted "Alright lads, set sails into full"

**End of Ch 15**


	16. Chapter 16 Monsters among us

**Ch 16 Monsters among us...**

The Aquila stopping for the night so everyone in the ship can get some rest.

Eiji sitting beside some barrels near the helm when he saw Tiffania walking out of the captain's quarters.

Eiji smiled at her as he saw her coming "Can't sleep again?"

Tiffania giggled and sat besides Eiji "No, actually I'm not the only one who can't sleep" she then pointed out the others that are coming out of the quarters.

Eiji then laughed seeing all of them come out "Well it seems a lot of you guys are nervous for tommorow".

"Well what about you? Can't sleep as well?" asked Haruto.

"Well with all of you guys out here, how could I" Eiji snickered.

All of them sweatdropped and realized that the deck is Eiji's sleeping area.

Eiji then shook his head "Well it's ok, we got a long way ahead tommorow" he said as he leaned back at the barrels.

They all relaxed on the ship watching the two moons shining brightly at the night.

* * *

_Meanwhile inside Romalia..._

Josette one of the void mages is being held in a room in the Cathedral. She looks very much like Tabitha since she is her identical twin sister, the only thing missing on her is the glasses. She's worrying about her familiar Julio who's been missing after they got separated while trying to escaping the city. Then suddenly a flash of light appeared in front of her and a ring fell off the ground.

"What's this?" as she took and observed the ring. It looks like a black helmet with red linings and large yellow eyes.

Then suddenly one of the Gallian guards entered the room escorting one of the maids to bring food to Josette. The maid is a short young girl with a twintail red hair, she has a heterochroma as the color of her eyes differ from one another, the left iris is blue and the right iris is green.

"H...here's your meal my lady..." as the maid laid the food on the table nervous about the presence of the Gallian guard.

Josette nodded the maid as she sat down on the table. "You can leave now" she said to the guard "... and let her stay in here" she suggested worrying the fate of the maid.

"Suit yourself" said the guard as he then grabbed the maid's neck "I'll leave her here alright after she's dead" he laughed and then transformed into a Cat Phantom.

"NO! Let her go!" as Josette tries to stop the Phantom, but she was struck down easily with a single slap.

"This is your punishment for escaping us, since we're not allowed to hurt you, we'll just punish your beloved subjects." the Phantom laughed as he choke the maid.

"STOP!" Josette screamed when the ring she acquired flashed and then spoke.

"**FAIZ~ RIDER RIDER RIDER!"**

Then suddenly a Grey Werewolf appeared from the flash and knocked the phantom down.

"Another m...mo... monster!" Josette stuttered in fear as she saw the werewolf.

The werewolf looks armored and it's body is like solidified ash. He then attack the phantom and began tearing it completely apart.

Josette and the maid backed away in fear from the monster as he came closer to the girls. Both of them closed their eyes thinking that they were his next meal.

The werewolf then spoke to them"Well, what are you waiting for?"

"Huh?" Josette wondered as she opens her eyes seeing that the monster is extending his hand to her. She was reluctant but the werewolf just grabbed her hand and pulled her up along with the maid.

The maid then asked out of fear "A...a...aren't you going to eat us?"

"Huh? Why would I do that?" asked the werewolf.

Josette then mustered herself and asked "Aren't you one of them?"

Then the werewolf looked at himself and then gave a big sigh "Dammit can't transform to my human form for some unknown reason" he then took out a strange belt and placed it on his waist "This form should calm your nerves." he said as he took out a cellphone and started dialing a number.

As he pressed the number 555 on the phone it then spoke **"Standing by" **and it began emanating a sound, he then shouted "HENSHIN!" and place the phone on the belt it spoke again **"Complete!"** as red lines coming out of it, then after a flash came out the werewolf is now changed into a black armored warrior with red glowing lines on his body and large glowing yellow eyes.

The two girls are in awe after they saw the transformation.

Josette then asked the warrior "Who or what are you?"

"I'm a Kamen Rider called Faiz" as he flicked his left wrist.

"Kamen Rider?" the girls asked in unison.

Faiz then scratched his helmet "Such a pain, I'll explain later but for now we have to move" as he suggested to both girls.

Both girls nodded as they ran through the door.

Faiz's belt began to blink as he took the phone out...

"He's in this world too?" he then pressed the phone and tried to make contact.

* * *

_Morning arriving miles away from Romalia..._

The Aquila made it to it's destination but miles away from it...

"Why are we so far from it?" asked Louise.

"We'll need to wait for the elven military to set off a distraction, we'll sneak in the city once they attack" Tsukasa explained.

A few hours later the elven military arrived, one of their ship came closer to the Aquila. Lord Bidashal and an elven captain boarded the Aquila and began discussing the matters to the Riders.

"We have our decoy ships prepared, all we need now is your signal." the elven captain said.

"Decoy ships?" Saito asked out of curiosity.

Bidashal then explained "Those ships are run by magic, no one is inside that ship. Basically it's a suicide ship"

Tsukasa then gave instructions to the group "Alright we'll head for Romalia from the ground"

"We have to walk?!" as Malicorne groaned.

Tsukasa then smirked "Actually no, we'll ride to get there" as he rappelled down from the ship to the ground.

Eiji followed down with Kosuke carrying Arabella.

Haruto then grabbed Koyomi's waist as she blushed "Hang on tight" as he rappelled down with her.

The others followed along with the Riders.

"So what now?" Saito then wondered what Tsukasa meant to "ride".

Haruto, Kosuke, Tsukasa and Eiji then prepared their Drivers and they shouted "HENSHIN!"

"**KAMEN RIDE... DECADE"**

"**Set Open! L.I.O.N... Lion!"**

**"Flame, Please! Hi-Hi! Hi-Hi-Hi!" **

**"Taka, Tora, Batta! Ta-To-Ba! Tatoba, Ta-To-Ba!" **

Wizard then used the others Rider Rings to summon the other Riders.

"**GAIM~, RYUGEN~, BARON~, RYUKI~, DEN-O~, ZERONOS~, AGITO~, BLADE~, DOUBLE~, FOURZE~...Please RIDER RIDER RIDER"**

Then Decade then summons a silver veil revealing his Machine Decader, OOO's Ridevendor, Double's Hardboilder, Ryuki's Ride Shooter, Fourze's Machine Massigler, Den-O's Machine Den-Bird, Zeronos' Machine Zerohorn, Blade's Blue Spader, and Agito's Machine Tornader.

While Gaim used his Sakura lockseed to summon his Sakura Hurricane, and Ryugen and Baron used their Rose lockseed to summon their Rose Attacker.

Haruto used his connect ring "Connect Please" and pulled out his Machine Winger.

The group are amazed from the machine's that appeared.

Kirche approached Ryuki's Ride Shooter and asked "What are these contraptions?"

"They are our bikes or what we like to call our Rider Machines" Tsukasa answered

Beast on the other hand is slumping and crying on one side.

Arabella took notice "What is it Kosuke?"

"_sniff_... I don't... _sniff_ ….. have a bike" as Beast cried in the corner.

"Your like a child" as Wizard sighed as he took out the connect ring "Here, a gift for you" as he pulled out another bike that looked like his Machine Winger but has a golden lion headlight.

"For... _sniff_...me!" as Beast then hugged the bike and rubbed his cheeks on it "I'll call you Machine Beaster."

Den-O chuckled upon hearing the name "Your sense on naming things is terrible as Ryoutarou's"

"Leave him be, at least he's happy to have one" as Zeronos commented.

"Alright let's go" as Decade hopped on to his Machine Decader.

All the riders then hopped on to their respective bikes bikes.

"What about us?" asked Saito

"You guys ride with us of course" Double answered.

Louise then hopped on to Double's bike while Saito on to Fourze's bike.

OOO helped Tiffania hopped on to the Ridevendor while Decade helped Auriel on the back of his bike.

Luctiana went along with Blade while Ari with Agito.

Kirche excitingly jumped onto Ryuki's lap as his Ride Shooter closes the hood.

Tabitha hopped onto Gaim's bike, Ilococoo on Ryugen's and Montmorency on Baron's.

Cordella went along with Den-O and Guiche with Zeronos.

Lastly Koyomi went with Wizard and Arabella with Beast who keeps rubbing his cheeks on the handle.

"Hey what about us?" Malicorne then commented as he and the other Ordine Knights don't have a ride.

"Tsukasa summon the Revolgarry" Double suggested.

Decade nodded and summoned another silver veil which the Revolgarry appeared.

The boys shocked to see a huge vehicle as it opened up. They hopped into it as it suddenly closes.

"Hey! It's dark in here" as one of the Ordine Knights screamed in fear.

"I... I... think there's a dead body in here!" another screamed.

"Oh that's my body, take care of it for me" Double on Philips side commented.

"Alright let's go" as Wizard and the other Riders revved their bikes and rode off headed to Romalia.

While riding Decade's phone on his bike began to rang.

"Hmm..? _I thought there's no cell signal in this world" _He wondered as he picked up the phone.

* * *

_Back at Romalia..._

As they escape from they came down to rest on one of the alleys

Josette is currently in a state of shock after seeing the city filled with monsters instead of people.

The maid tries to comfort her as she tries to talk to her. "Umm... my Lady everything will be ok"

"I hope your right... " as Josette calms herself up and then asked "I didn't catch your name?"

The maid then blushed "Oh... how rude of me my Lady... My name is Nia" as she introduced herself and bowed to Josette.

"No time for chit chat, we need to move" as Faiz carried the two and ran off in one of the abandoned Inn. As they walk inside they saw people hiding inside as Faiz was suddenly pointed by a sword from behind.

Faiz looked back "I suggest you put that down, I mean you no harm." as Faiz put down both of the girls.

"Julio!" Josette shouted as she saw the man holding the sword.

"My Lady!" he replied and sheathed away his sword away, he then looked at Faiz with caution.

"What are you doing here? Why haven't you've fled out of the city?" asked Josette

"There's no way for us to escape the city" as Julio looked down.

A man wearing a robe walked in, "Don't look so down, People will come here and help us."

"Your holiness" Julio knelt along with Nia and Josette in the presence of this man.

The newly elected Pope of Romalia is around the same age as the late Pope Vittorio, he has a short brown hair, green eyes.

"Please stand up" the Pope said as he saw Faiz in his armor. He began to observe the armored warrior and his glowing armor "Your not from around here, Are you?"

Faiz just shook his head as a reply

Josette then showed the ring to the Pope "He was summoned by this ring"

"Intriguing" as the Pope observed the ring.

"Did you summon him?" Julio asked.

Josette shook her head "No, he just came out when the monster was about to kill Nia. He then helped us escape."

"But why? He's a monster as well without that armor." Nia commented which shocked both Julio and the Pope.

Faiz then removed the belt and in a brief moment they saw a human then transformed back into a Amored Grey Werewolf.

Julio took precaution and drew out his sword but the Pope calmed Julio and said "I don't think he's one of them."

"Others Riders like me will arrive soon to help. Just stay here and you'll be safe" and then he sat in the corner near the door.

"What are you?" asked Julio.

"I assure you, I'm not like them." said the Werewolf as he slouch on the chair.

"Tell me sir, what is your name?" asked the Pope.

The Werewolf then shrugged "_sigh..._The name is Takumi"

The Pope nodded and asked again "Such a strange name, tell me what is your purpose?"

"Actually, I don't know... I just came here to protect people" as Takumi leaned again on the chair.

Julio still not trusting the monster "How can we trust you?" as he pointed his sword at Takumi.

Takumi again shrugged "You don't have to, like I care anyway. My purpose here is just to protect you all."

"His behavior is rather strange and very rude for a monster." Nia commented.

* * *

_Outside Romalia's walls..._

The Riders and their group managed to reach the walls of Romalia.

"Looks like were on queue" as Decade pointed at the decoy ships of the elven fleet attack the front of the city.

"So how do get through?" asked Saito.

"We smash the wall" Gaim then suggested as he and Baron took out another lockseeds and placed them on their belts.

**"Soiya! Pine Arms! Funsai Destroy!" **

**"Come On! Mango Arms! Fight of Hammer!"**

Then OOO stepped in and took out his Gorilla medal and replaced his Tora Medal, he then scanned his belt with the O' Scanner.

"**Taka, Gorilla, Batta"**

Gaim then moved the knife on his belt once and Baron moved it twice.

"**Soiya! Pine Squash!"**

"**Come On! Mango Au Let!"**

Then OOO scanned his belt again with his O' Scanner.

"**SCANNING CHARGE"**

Gaim then jumped in the air, while Baron began swinging his Mango Punisher around and building up momemtum, he then started spinning around with the hammer as he gained more momentum, and OOO began to ready out his Gori Bagon as it glows.

Gaim then kicked his Pine Iron to the wall, while Baron threw his hammer and OOO launches his Gori Bagon. All three connected and destroy the wall.

As all of them went through the destroyed wall OOO and Blade then fell on to their knees.

"What's happening?" as Blade began to feel an immerse pain in his body as he de-henshined.

OOO fell to the ground as well as his eyes began glowing purple and then he de-henshined as well.

Tiffania tries to help Eiji up "What's wrong? Are you Ok?"

Eiji then pushed Tiffania back "Please stay away from me for a while"

Tiffania then saw his eyes glowing purple as he began to emit a dark aura, his left arm changed into a black armored skin with purple nails, and half right side of his face has began showing some sort of a white exoskeleton.

Same with Kenzaki as he emits a dark aura around him as he transforms to another being, his body is now covered in jet black with cobalt blue hands, abdomen and inner thighs, over his face was a blue transparent cover screen to protect his eyes, two chains hung from the side if his head all the way down to his stomach, and he has two antennas on his head. He's now transformed in his Navy Joker form.

Louise then asked "Wh...what's going on?!" as she and the others were shocked from the two Riders transformation.

Eiji then stood up and looked at his left arm "I'm not fully transformed, that good it just means something in this city must be causing this."

Navy Joker then nodded "Then we must look for that thing and destroy it."

Tiffania then walked up to Eiji with worry in her eyes "What's happening to you?"

"It's nothing, don't worry about it" as he patted her head with his right normal hand.

"We must split up and search for the cause of their transformation" Decade suggested.

All of them nodded as they formed into groups.

Beast, Wizard, Den-O, Zeronos, Arabella, Koyomi, and Cordella formed into the 1st group,

2nd group consist of Gaim, Ryugen, Baron, Tabitha, Illococoo, Monmorency and Guiche.

3rd group consist of Fourze, Ryuki, Double, Saito, Louise, Kirche and the Ordine Knights

And lastly the 4th group consist of Decade, OOO (Eiji half Greeed), Blade (Navy Joker), Agito, Tiffania, Auriel, Luctiana and Ari.

**To be continued...**

**End of Ch 16**

**Next chapter...**

**A new group of enemy appears...**


	17. Chapter 17 Warriors of the Dark

A/N: This chapter will be split in between the groups.

**Ch 17 Warriors of the Dark...**

All four groups have entered the city and began to split up in search for the cause of Eiji and Kenzaki's transformation.

* * *

_**1**__**st**__** Group...**_

Wizard and the others began their search on the city as they came through the Cathedral when suddenly Den-O fell down to his knees as sands began to fall from his body, his color began to fade as well.

Cordella tries to help him "What's wrong?" as she asked as she saw him de-henshined.

Ryoutaro then panicked as he stood up. "Wh...where am I?"

Then suddenly the sand formed into a red demon in the eyes of Arabella, Cordella and Koyomi.

"What's going on? Why did we separate?" the red demon asked.

"I...I...don't know Momotaros-san" as Ryoutaros started to look around and saw Zeronos.

"This is bad, it seems to affect the Imagins as well" Zeronos commented.

"Tch... at least it's an advantage for us" Momotaros scoffed as he took out a Den-O belt and a Rider Pass.

Ryoutaro nodded "Uhh... all right... Let's do it" as he took out a Den-O belt as well but the K-Taros phone already attached to it.

They both shouted "Henshin!"

"**Liner Form"**

"**Sword Form"**

Both of them now transformed to Den-O but in two separated forms which confused Cordella.

"I thought Den-O is only one person" asked Cordella.

Liner shook his head and explained "It's true Den-O is one person that's me, but my friends the Taros possess me for Den-O's different forms, but if they can manage to manifest a body outside the Denliner then they can transform on their own."

Cordella then questioned "Are most Kamen Rider's monsters?"

Wizard then nodded "Yes some of us are already monsters to begin with, and some of us sacrificed their humanity to become one"

"Wait, sacrificed their own humanity? Why?" Arabella asked.

Beast then answered "It's their own decision to take that risk, for them it's for them it's a sacrifice their willing to make just to prevent others from getting hurt."

"So even the risk of being turned into a monster, a Rider will still protect people." as Cordella seems to get the gist of it.

"Yup, we Riders take risks to protect others, like me" as Beast pointed to himself "I knew that using the Beast driver is a risk in my life, if I can't feed Chimera with enough mana he'll eventually kill me"

Arabella then began to worry upon hearing this "What?! Why didn't you tell me?"

Beast then scratch the back of his head and then patted Arabella's head "Don't worry, the mana I got in this world is satisfying enough for Chimera."

"Kosuke!" Wizard called Beast's attention "Don't you feel something strange?" he then asked.

Beast nodded at Wizard "I do, I feel some sort of heaviness in me recently. It seems something in the city is causing some strange effect on Riders"

Wizard then took out one of his Dragon rings, but the color of it is now faded "Seems to be affecting some of our powers as well"

Beast then took out his Hyper ring and the color of it is faded as well...

"We'll just have to find the source of this and free this city" as Wizard suggested.

As they walked into the hallways Koyomi then sense something in one of the rooms, she then pointed at a giant door on the left side. As they entered inside a stair seems to lead downward to the Cathedral's Mausoleum, it was dark inside as Wizard took one of the torches and began lighting up the whole place. The Mausoleum is very large and seems to be half the size of the city.

Cordella began to look around "It's very dark in here", she then noticed one magic lamp that can trigger the lighting of the whole place. She casted a spell that lit up the lamp.

As the small lamp sparked with a bright light other lamps began to light up the whole place... but they were suddenly shocked from what they saw, people that were captured by Gallia and probably most of the citizen's of Romalia are inside a glass tube tank filled with water...

"This is horrible, their mana is being drained." Koyomi said as she covers her mouth due to the shock.

"Let's get them out of these things" as Zeronos readies his sword.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." a man suddenly entered the room, he's wearing a white fur coat, he has a spiked hair, he's also wearing shades and has a tatoo on the right side of his face.

"Ogre Phantom?!" as Wizard surprised to see an enemy he recently defeated.

The Ogre Phantom smiled "Glad you remembered me, ring bearing mage."

"What are you doing here?" as Beast readied his Dice Saber

The Ogre then shrugged "I don't know, I was just revived by a crazed man" he then snapped his fingers as two KR Mages entered the room. He then revealed the same belt the KR Mages are wearing to which the groups surprise, he then took out a black ring with a ruby gem and some sort of a visor on it, he then flipped the hand author and shouted "Henshin!"

"**Volcano Now! ****Hi-Hi! Hi-Hi-Hi!"**

Then a red glyph appeared on his right side and transformed similar to the White Wizard but colored black with gold outlines and instead of an amber faceplate he has a ruby same as wizard.

"What?!" Wizard and the others are surprised to see the transformation.

Then suddenly a gunshot from behind suddenly hit Zeronos, Liner and Sword down.

As the group looked behind they saw two other Riders both of them looks like Den-O but colored purple with blue tribal like markings on it's sides and the other has a white bodycover and black armor but looks dented and a skull on his forehead.

"Yuuki! Nega Den-O!" Zeronos shouted as he saw the two Riders.

"Did you miss us?" as Nega Den-O pointed his gun.

"You girls find somewhere to hide" as Wizard prepared to fight.

All the girls nodded as they hid behind one of the tanks.

* * *

_**2**__**nd**__** Group...**_

Montmorency is pondering on what happened to OOO and Blade, she then began questioning the other Riders with them "Why did they transform into monsters?"

Gaim looked at her and then he shrugged "I actually don't know, for all we know most of us are using the powers our enemy has"

This shocked Tabitha, Montmorency, Guiche and Illococoo hearing it for the 1st time.

Ryugen then added "Like our Lockseeds, normally without a Sengoku Driver you can summon a monster from a different world called Helheim Forest."

"We actually don't know what is the purpose of that forest, and we didn't question them at first" Gaim explained.

"Were still investigating the one's who created these Sengoku Drivers and what is their intentions of making us use it." Ryugen added.

Then suddenly Guiche stopped "Hold on a moment" and a giant mole came out of the ground.

"What the hell is that... thing?" Baron suddenly asked.

Montmorency then replied "It's his familiar Verdandi, He can burrow himself underneath the ground. He's also a good help since he can detect movements from any building."

Guiche then started talking to his familiar "What is it boy?... He said that some people are hiding in that abandoned inn." as he pointed out.

"_He understand that thing...?"_ Baron thought to himself.

They all then entered the abandoned Inn, Gaim was the last to enter as he was suddenly pointed with two swords from both sides, but Gaim quickly drew out his Daidaimaru and his Musou saber and pointed back.

He then saw looked at both men one in the right is a blond teen with eyes that have two different colors, his clothing is like a noble swordsman. But he recognized the one on the left.

"Your Faiz!" as he put down both his swords.

Faiz nodded and gave a handshake to Gaim..

"Friends of yours?" asked Julio.

"These guys are the Riders I'm talking about." Faiz explained "Oh... here your sword back, thanks for letting me borrow it." he then threw the sword back to Julio.

At that point Tabitha saw her twin sister Josette, she began tearing up and hugged her. But Josette is not so happy on seeing her again, she then pushed Tabitha away from her.

"You!" Josette said with anger in her tone, she then asked her "Why have you come here?!"

Tabitha stayed quiet but Illococoo came to help her up and told Josette "What's wrong with you?! Onee-chan came here to help you"

"I don't need your help!" Josette screamed in anger. "Mother threw me away because of you!"

Tabitha then protested "She didn't threw you away..." she then came close to Josette and held her hand "She had no other choice." Tabitha then looked her in the eye "If your going to hate somebody then hate me, not mother!"

"What do you mean she had no choice?!" as Josette struggles to get her hand away from Tabitha.

"You would've died if it wasn't for mother," shouted Tabitha.

Hearing this shocked Josette, she then shook her head "I can't believe you!"

Tabitha then explained while holding Josette's hand tighter "Gallia has a law if ever a twin is born in the royal family the second child must die to prevent power struggles for the throne, Mother forced herself to give you away to Romalia so they wouldn't kill you."

As Josette tries to hold herself not to cry but Gaim suddenly approached her and patted her in the head "You know a mother would never hate her own daughter, she loved you very much that she took the risk and found a way for you to live, even if it means you hating her for the rest of her life."

Josette couldn't help it as she bursted into tears as Tabitha hugged her tightly.

"Same old Kouta-san" Ryugen then commented.

After a while Josette finally made peace with Tabitha as they begin to discuss on what happened to the city.

Julio explained that they all came in the city without any notice as if someone invited them inside.

Faiz then suggested to lead the escapees out of the city for safety, as he went out of the inn he was suddenly struck from behind by a Black Rider.

To the others shock the Rider almost looked like Faiz but a more ornate appearance, he has a single red eye piece, a sort of arch design on his head, his linings were gold, he's also wearing an overcoat and red orb on his chest. Faiz is the only one who recognized this Rider.

"Orga?! Impossible! No have ever used the Emperor Belt!" Faiz shocked to see an enemy he knew but have never faced before. (A/N: Faiz Movie is on a different timeline or world, so technically he never faced him in the series)

Orga then snapped his finger and two KR Mages entered with their Broomstick like weapons. Faiz and the three Armored Riders prepared for battle when suddenly a zipper opened a crack on one of the walls, on the other side another Rider came out from it.

To their surprise the Rider looks very much like Gaim but colored blood red and has black markings, his mouthpiece is black, and his horn is red and golden at the edges. He then pointed his own red version of the Daidaimaru at Gaim "I've longed for your defeat!"

"Bujin Gaim?! Y...your suppose to be dead!" Gaim then prepared both his swords...

"Julio, take the civilians to a safe place, we'll handle this" Faiz suggested to the others.

"I'll go with them.." Ryugen suggested

Julio then nodded "All right, Let's go!" as he and Ryugen guided the civilians out of the battle, he also realized that someone is missing...

* * *

_**3**__**rd**__** Group...**_

Double took lead of their group as they entered a different side of the cathedral, they walked through countless corridors of the cathedral guided by Malicorne pointing out his wand...

Fourze came near at Saito and asked "What is he doing?"

Saito then answered "He's a wind mage, he can detect movements with his abilities."

"Well at least 'tubby has some use, unlike these guys" Double commented as the pointed at the other Ordine Knights who are joined together shaking like little girls. Then suddenly Double's color faded as he fell down to his knees "Philip?! Oi! Philip?! Answer me!" he then de-henshined.

"What happened?!" asked Saito as he helped Shotaro up.

"Dunno,but I lost contact with Philip." Shotaro said and then took out another driver called The Lost Driver that looks the same as the Double Driver but the left side is missing. "I have no choice" as he replaced the Drivers and took the Joker Memory and pressed it **"JOKER"** and shouted "HENSHIN!"

"**JOKER!"**

As a gust of wind with black pixels suddenly surrounds Shotaro and converged onto him, he's now transformed to only black side of Double "Kamen Rider Joker" he announced as he flicked his wrist.

"Whoa!" as the group saw the new Kamen Rider...

"Let's get moving" Joker suggested to them...

* * *

_Meanwhile outside the walls of Romalia..._

Philip suddenly woke up inside the Revolgarry. He then shook his head as he realized he lost connection to Shotaro "This is bad" he said worriedly as he took out a Lost Driver and inserted the Cylone Memory into it and then he shouted "HENSHIN!"

"**CYCLONE!"**

Winds suddenly gathered around his as pixels converged and turned to the right side of Double Kamen Rider Cyclone.

Cyclone then took out a stag phone "I can must find Shotaro!" as he gathered winds and flew off.

* * *

_Back at the group..._

Malicorne managed to lead them at the Cathedral's large Atrium, they saw a strange large green crystal in the center and strangely enough a lot of mirrors are surrounding the area...

The group then started to look around the Atrium

Kirche started looking at the mirror and began to simply adore herself in front of it.

"Why are you not flirting with the Red Rider?" asked Louise.

Kirche then shrugged "Simple, Colbert is not around, I'm only flirting with them to make him feel jealous, he's been too hooked up with those project of his."

Malicorne started to look at one of the mirrors as he saw someone in black armor walked from behind him from the mirror. "Who's there?!" as he pointed his wand only to see Saito.

"What's wrong?" Saito then wondered.

"I...I...saw someone walked from behind me when I was looking at the mirror." Malicorne stuttered as he started to feel scared.

While the riders began to look at the crystal.

"What's this I'm feeling?" as Ryuki wondered "I feel like Dragredder is rampaging inside me."

"Yeah I feel something strange too, This must be the source of distortion that's affecting us" as Fourze starts observing the crystal.

Joker then clenches his fist "Let's just get rid of this thing"

While Kirche is adoring herself at the mirror she then noticed Ryuki behind her from the mirror "Oh darling, I didn't know you were attracted to me" she then turned around and looked behind her and saw Ryuki was far away talking with the other Riders. "Eh?" she then wondered as she looked back at the mirror and saw Ryuki again but now colored black.

Ryuki then began hearing noises as he looked around he saw the mirror Kirche's looking at, he then ran to her and shouted "GET AWAY FROM THAT MIRROR!"

Kirche was surprise when the image from the mirror came out as Ryuki tackled her away. The group then looked surprised as she saw another Ryuki but colored black.

"Ryuga! No it can't be!" Ryuki now shocked seeing his dark side.

Joker and Fourze tried to help out and attack Ryuga but suddenly both of them were knocked down by a green shockwave.

Another Rider appears with the same design as Double/Joker but colored white, his eyes are yellow and his horns is like a letter 'E' but facing upwards, he also has a black cape along with a series of Maximum Slots on his belts around his chest, right arm, and left leg.

"Eternal?!... Katsumi?!" Joker shocked to see Eternal.

Eternal stood silent as he readied his dagger called the Eternal Edge and began attacking Joker and Fourze.

Ryuga on the other hand is slashing down Ryuki mercilessly with his Sword Vent

"W...what's going on?!" Louise began to panic seeing other Riders attacking Riders. "I thought Riders are allies of Justice."

Eternal then halted for a bit after knocking Fourze and Joker "Justice?... Justice you say?" he then looked at Louise coldly "There is no Justice... Only Hell!" he then did a thumbs down gesture.

"Riders should help each other and be friends!" Fourze protested as he charged Eternal.

Then suddenly another Rider popped out from one of the Mirrors and attacked Fourze "Friends?... That's good... He he he he... We can be friends...We can play a game!" he said with a hysterical but childish tone of voice.

The Rider has the same motif as Ryuki but his bodycover is black, his armor is bulkier and grey, his left shoulder has a red horn , the symbol on his belt is a Rhino, and his helmet is like a knights helmet but with a Rhino's horn.

"Gai!" Ryuki said as he recognizes the Rider.

"Oh it's you!... This will be a fun game." as Gai clapped his hand and then continued attacking Fourze.

"Crap... this situation is getting worse!" Joker commented as he blocked Eternal's attack, as he was pushed back a few meters away he then ordered the group "You guys deal with that crystal, we'll handle these bastards!"

The group then nodded as they went to the crystal to destroy it...

* * *

_**4**__**th**__** Group...**_

The group lead by Decade walked silently on the streets of Romalia, but after the earlier incident on what happened to OOO (Back in his Tatoba combo but his right eye is now purple) and Blade (Navy Joker), only the Riders are calm about it.

Luctiana then broke the silence "How are you guys are so calm on what happened earlier?!"

The Riders then looked at her and Decade replied "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?! You asked as nothing happened to them!" as she pointed at OOO and Blade.

Decade then facepalmed himself and sighed "You guys never heard of where our powers originated from, did you?"

Their elven companions shook their heads.

"To make it simple we Riders will take a huge risk to protect people, even if it sacrifices our humanity or even our own lives." Decade explained lazily..

Tiffania then spoke up with worry on her voice "Are you saying all Riders will not hesitate to give up their lives for others?" She then looked at OOO who seems to be breathing heavily..

OOO didn't speak but patted her head and nodded as they continued to walk.

"True heroes!" Ari then commented from what he heard.

All the Riders stopped for a moment when they heard the comment

Decade then said "Were not heroes, we never claim to be..." , the Rider's then continued walking.

They manage to reach the docks of the city and saw two men arguing from afar, one of the men is wearing a hooded robe to conceal his identity and the other is a tall man wearing a nobles clothing and has a blue hair.

The group then hid behind one of the alleyway as Tiffania identified the blue haired man and pointed "That's King Joseph!"

"So that's the guy that caused all of this?" Decade asked

Tiffania just nodded as a reply.

Decade then took out his Ride Booker Gun mode "Then all we need to do is eliminate him" he then took a card out and inserted it on his buckle...

"**ATTACK RIDE BLAST!"**

Decade then came out of the alleyway and shot a barrage of bullets onto King Joseph, but it suddenly block by another barrage of bullets that came from a different direction. Though some bullets managed to hit King Joseph on the left shoulder and the cloaked man on his right arm, he wondered and looked at where the shots came from and to his shock he saw another Rider.

OOO, Blade, Agito and their elven companions are shocked from what their seeing, the Rider looks a lot like Decade but with blue eyes , gray in color and the white cross on his chest is yellow.

"Hello there Decade... or should I say Brother!" Dark Decade then spoke with the same voice as Tsukasa but distorted.

Decade then turned his RideBooker into sword mode "Brother?! For what I can remember I only have a little sister." and then he pointed his sword at his would be twin "Certainly your not my brother!"

"Oh, I'm hurt brother... We were created by the only organization that wanted to rule the world." Dark Decade replied with a sarcastic tone.

"So your with Shocker?... Figures...Should have known they create a clone of me" as Decade shrugged at the fact.

"True... I'm your clone, but I never said I was working for Shocker" Dark Decade replied

The King jumped on to the small ship and escaped with a cloaking spell while the cloaked man ran away on a different direction, Blade (Navy Joker) and Agito tried to chase the cloaked ship and OOO chased the cloaked man. But they were stopped by three more individuals...

Blade (Navy Joker), Agito and OOO saw the one's who stopped them and both of them were surprised by their attackers.

First one looked like Joker but colored white and his inner parts are red, it then spoke "Chalice! At last... Let's see who is stronger"

Blade (Navy Joker) prepared in a fighting stance "So your the Albino Joker...Sorry to say I'm not Chalice, but I'm sure I won't disappoint you."

Agito saw his attacker and was shocked when he realized who it is. The Rider looked like dark green locust-looking flawed form of Agito and have two scarves on his back.

"Dr. Kino?!" Agito shouted as he saw his opponent is Another' Agito.

Another Agito stood silent and began to attack Agito.

It was more shocking for OOO when he sees his opponent, it was another... OOO but his color is a bit faded and he has a dark aura that keeps surrounding his body...

"I...Impossible!" OOO suddenly snapped out in a his state of shock... "King OOO (A/N: Traveler's Senki 3DS game)... we destroyed you already!" shouted OOO.

* * *

_**1**__**st**__** Group...**_

Wizard is having a hard time battling his counterpart The Black Wizard as they both clash with their own respective WizardSwordGun.

"_The situation is getting worse..._" Wizard thought to himself as he blocks a few more attacks from Black Wizard.

"What's wrong Ring bearing mage? Losing your grip" Black Wizard commented as he landed two hits on Wizard.

As Wizard fell to the ground he then replace the Flame Style ring with the Hurricane Style ring and placed it on the hand author of his belt...

**"Hurricane, Please! Fu-Fu! Fu-Fu-Fu-Fu!"**

He then dashed up into the air and slashed Black Wizard on the chest...

As Black Wizard stood up he took out his own Hurricane Style ring and placed it on the hand author of his belt...

**"Tempest, Now! Fu-Fu! Fu-Fu-Fu-Fu!"**

Black Wizard's faceplate now turned to emerald green and charged Wizard with the same attack that hit him "Your not the only one that can change style" he said as they continued to clash.

Beast on the other hand manage to take down both KR Mages quickly and quickly lent a hand against Black Wizard.

"Stay out of this Feral Mage!... This is our fight!" Dark Wizard annoyed from Beast's interference as he summons two more KR Mages to distract Beast.

"For the love of …... You guys are annoying!" as Beast attacks the KR Mages

On the other hand the Den-O/Sword is fighting with Nega Den-O while Den-O/Liner and Zeronos are clashing swords with Yuuki...

"Seems your getting rusty... Old Man!" Nega Den-O commented as he continues attack Sword/Den-O.

Sword/Den-O blocks his attacks and angrily replied replied "Who are you calling OLD! Bastard I'll tear you to shreds!"

Nega Den-O then backed away and assembled his Den Gasher to gun mode and started firing at Sword/Den-O "Like I said rusty" he commented as he hit him multiple times.

Sword/Den-O fell down to his knees and struggles to get up "Kuh!... This is the only time that I wished that Brat was here."

"Momotaros!" Den-O/Liner rushed in to help but was suddenly cut off by Yuuki.

"Where are you going boy!" as he continues his attacks on Den-O/Liner

Zeronos then covers and blocks Yuuki off "Hey don't forget about me, Ghost Freak!"

Yuuki then scoffed "I've defeated you before... I'm sure I can easily do that again"

"Not this time... DENEB!" Zeronos as he called out Deneb... but no response. "Eh? Deneb? What the hell"

Yuuki took the opportunity and slashed Zeronos down "Ha! Where's your guardian now?"

Den-O/Liner jumped in and managed to land three hits on Yuuki.

Back at Wizard, he's currently struggling against his opponent as Black Wizard decided to target the people inside the glass tubes, Wizard had no choice to use the Defend ring and his own body to block off the attacks.

"Hahahaha! I knew you couldn't resist on using your own body as shield" as he pointed his WizardSwordGun on the girls.

"Grr... NO!... I WON'T LET YOU HURT THEM!" as Wizard grew angry and uses his Land Style Ring.

**"Land, Please! Dododo, Dododon! Don, Dododon!" **

Black Wizard open fired but Wizard quickly used the Defend ring and then the Bind ring

"**Defend"** his belt announced as a stone wall blocked the shots headed for the girls...

"**Bind" **then chains made out of stone binded Black Wizard

"Tch! Resorting to your petty tricks!" as Black Wizard retorted and he broke the chains and shot Wizard to his knees.

Black Wizard then went closer Wizard and aimed his gun on Wizard's head "Any last words?"

"Yeah! You forgot me!" Beast shouted from behind and slashed Dark Wizard...

Dark Wizard then stood back up and angrily snarled at Beast "This is the last time you interfered Feral Mage!" as he took out a red ring with a black gem on placed it on his hand author.

**"Flame, Ogre! Bou-Bou! Bou-Bou-Bou!" **

Dark Wizard's color is now inverted the color on his faceplate is now completely black and his overcoat is now red with gold outlines... "Time for both of you to die!" as he took out another ring and casted it..

"**Copy! Now!"**

As Dark Wizard copied himself, Wizard and Beast prepared for the worst, but suddenly a sudden aura flowed into them...

"Hey! I feel lighter now... " Beast then took out his Hyper ring which color returned..

Wizard also took out his Flame Dragon ring "Seems that lady luck hasn't abandoned us"

Both of them stood up and casted their respective rings...

**"Flame, Dragon! Bou-Bou! Bou-Bou-Bou!" **

**"Hyper! Go, Hy-Hy-Hy-Hyper" **

Wizard now in his Flame Dragon Style "Now, It's Showtime!"

Beast then nodded "It's Lunchtime!"

Both Wizard and Beast charged the two Black Wizard and manage to start overpowering them.

Then Wizard took out his special Ring as Beast opened his Hyper ring and punched his Mirage Magnum

"**Chou Iine Special! Saikou!"** Wizard's belt announced as a Dragon's head appeared on Wizard's chest

"**Magnum Strike!"** Beast's Mirage Magnum announced as they both aimed at their respective opponents.

"Tch! This sudden outburst of power" as Black Wizard used his clone to shield himself. The blast destroyed the clone, but the pain of getting hit by the blast recoiled on him. "Your win this time Ring Bearer and Feral Mage" and he took out a ring and casted it.

"**Teleport! Now!**

Black Wizard then disappeared into thin air.

Same aura flowed into the Den-O Riders, then Liner/Den-O stopped for a moment as sands flowed out of his body.

Yuuki was taken by surprise as the sands began to take form and attacked him. "What the hell?!"

Nega Den-O then took notice "Tch!... Time to bail out! I'll leave everything to you Yuuki!" He then ran and disappeared into the darkness.

"Bastard GET BACK HERE!" Yuuki shouted as he was cornered by the Imagins

One of them formed a black and yellow muscular Imagin with a white fur around his neck "My strength will make you cry!" as he cracked his neck.

"Kintaros-san!" Liner/Den-O shouted in excitement.

Another took form as a blue Imagin with a turtle motif "Mind if I reel you in"

The last one turned into a dark purple Imagin with a light purple ponytail and white gloves " Mind if defeat you?" he then pointed at Yuuki "I can't hear you!"

"Urataros! Ryuutaros!" Liner/Den-O overjoyed to see his friends.

Urataros then apologized to him "Sorry Ryoutarou, our communication was cut off when you entered the city"

"Well at least Momonoji is able to keep you company" Kintaros commented.

"Let's just hurry up and finish this..." Zeronos added and then he shouted "Deneb"

Deneb then appeared behind him "Yes... Yuuto"

"**Vega Form" **Deneb then took over Zeronos and assembled his ZeroGasher to Bowgun mode.

The three Taros then followed and took out their own Den-O belts and placed them in their waists. All of them in unison took out a Rider Pass and then shouted "HENSHIN!"

"**Rod Form"**

"**Ax Form"**

"**Gun Form"**

All of them charged Yuuki.

"**Full Charge"** as Gun/Den-O charged his DenGasher Gun mode and shot a purple ball of energy at Yuuki.

Zeronos placed his card on his ZeroGasher **"Full Charge" **and shot a V shaped energy behind Yuuki.

As the two shots hit Yuuki kept standing and then he looked up.

"**Full Charge"** Ax/Den-O then slashed him from the air "Dynamic Chop!" he announced and rolled out of the way.

Once Ax/Den-O is was clear from range Rod/Den-O threw his DenGasher Rod like a javelin at Yuuki **"Full Charge" **as it connected it turned into a blue turle shell shaped barrier, he then leaped and proceeded to a flying kick.

As the kick collided Yuuki skidded a few meters and then Liner/Den-O and Sword/Den-O charged Yuuki from both sides.

"**Charge and Up"** "Densha Giri!" Liner/Den-O shouted.

"**Full Charge"** "Ore no Hissatsu Waza Part 1!" Sword/Den-O shouted.

Yuuki then began to fade away into dust "You...Bastards!...Nega Den-O you F**king traitor!"

After the battle Wizard suggested to free all the people out.

* * *

_**2**__**nd**__** Group...**_

Orga and Faiz are battling each other furiously with their fist, Baron handling the two KR Mages and Gaim having a dual sword fight with Bujin Gaim.

"Give up! You can't win against me!" Bujin Gaim scoffed as he clashed swords with Gaim.

"I won't give up! I've defeated you before" as Gaim struggles being pushed down by Bujin.

Baron then stepped in after he dealt with the KR Mages and tried to attack Bujin from behind.

But Bujin foresaw the attack and blocked his Musou Saber on his back "Your tricks won't work on me" as quickly slashed Baron and then rushed in to Gaim and managed to slash him multiple times.

"Dammit, I'm weakened for some unknown reason" Baron complained then leapt and attacked Bujin.

Bujin countered with his Musou Saber gun mode as he shot Baron in the air.

Gaim then charged Bujin as he placed his lockseed on his Musou Saber **"1, 10, 100.. Orange Charge!"**

Gaim managed to hit Bujin but it wasn't enough to bring him down "Pathetic! Is that all you got!"

Meanwhile while the fistfight between Faiz and Orga grew intensely.

"Who the hell are you!" Faiz a questioned as they both joined arms in a test of strenght.

Orga kept quiet and kicked Faiz to break free from him.

"Not gonna answer eh!" Faiz then a sword he found lying on the ground and charged Orga.

Orga then revieled his Orge Stlanzer or dubbed Sword of Hades and blocked Faiz's attack... He then suddenly placed his hand on Faiz and nodded.

"Huh?!" Faiz is now baffled from Orga's actions.

"Inui-san... please end it... Kill me!" Orga pleaded to Faiz and then slashed him down.

Faiz fell to knees "Ugh!... Kiba?!" he shouted as he realized the voice of his old friend.

Orga nodded but seems that he's not in full control of his actions.

"The hell! It can't be!" Faiz surprized at the fact.

"Kill me now... I'm not suppose to be here... This life is just a fake one!" as Kiba tries to take control of Orga's body.

Faiz then shook his head "I... I can't"

"I'm already dead!... If you don't kill me Orga will take over, I don't want this!... End me NOW!" Kiba shouted as Orga started attacking Faiz.

Then a prism aura flowed into Faiz as he nodded "Very well..." as he took out his Axel Watch, put it on his wrist and placed the Axel mission memory on his Faiz Driver.

"**Ready"**

He then pressed the button his Axel Watch

"**Start up"**

The red lines from Faiz turned to grey , his eyes then turned to red as his breast plate opened up revealing some mechanics on his armor. He then moved into light speed and began on pummeling Orga, he took Orga' sword and stabbed it on his chest and then leaped into the air.

"**Exceed Charge"**

As red drill like images appeared around Orga and crashed into him one by one.

Faiz then reappeared behind Orga **"Time Out!"** the Axel watch announced as he reverted back to his original form.

Orga still standing up and then looked back at Faiz "Thanks... Old friend" he nodded and faded away.

Faiz then looked back at the battle between Bujin Gaim and the armored Riders and proceeded to join them.

Odds are now against Bujin Gaim as he decided to retreat "It's your win this time." as he jumped onto the buildings and made his escape.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Julio, Ryugen along with Josette, Nia, Montmorency, Guiche, Tabitha and Illococoo are leading the escaped citizens out of the city.

A flash suddenly appeared in front of Nia as she caught another ring with a bat like motif and yellow eyes... "What's this?" as she observed the ring.

"Rider Rings" Tabitha muttered.

"Why are these rings showing up out of nowhere all of a sudden?" Josette asked.

They all put their attention to Ryugen "Hey! Don't look at me, I was just summoned here."

Suddenly they were all surrounded by Ghouls and Phantoms.

The civilians began to panic but Ryugen stepped up in front of them "Don't worry, I'll protect all of you" he declared as he charged the Ghouls and Phantoms alone.

As Ryugen fight the monsters alone Julio stood guard in front of the civilians. Then suddenly the Rider Ring Nia acquired flashed and then spoke.

"**KIVA~ RIDER RIDER RIDER!"**

A man with auburn hair wearing normal clothing and a red scarf covering half of his face. He looked back at the girl who held his Rider Ring... "Mio...chan?"

"Mio?" Nia then puzzled by being called with that name "My name is Nia! Nia!" she pouted angrily at the man.

Suddenly a small mechanical bat flew over the man's shoulder's "What is it Wataru?"

The man called Wataru then shook his head "N...nothing... Let's go Kivat!"

"Kivatte Ikuze!" as the small mechanical bat named Kivat shouted.

Wataru then grabbed Kivat and let him bite his hand. Ghostly chaings magically wrapped around his waist and becoming a blood red belt. He shouted "HENSHIN!" before attaching Kivat to a perch in front of the belt leaving him upside down. He then strode forward to the battle and was instantly covered in quicksilver and then shattered to reveal his new form. He's now wearing black bodysuit with a vest-like armor with a red chestplate that mimics muscles, hisleft leg is covered in armor with steel chains wrapping around it, and his help has yellow eyes and a bat-like motif to it.

The group and the civilians are in awe in his transformation.

After Wataru's transformation Kivat then announced "Kaman Rider Kiva!"

Kiva then charged the ghouls and phantoms assisting Ryugen.

Ryugen nodded at Kiva "Glad you came in a nick of time, I'm beginning to get overwhelmed here."

As the Riders took care of the monsters Julio then realized the Pope is missing. "Josette?!" he called her attention "Have you seen his Holiness?"

Josette shook her head "Now that you mention it, he was with us a while ago"

Suddenly the Pope appeared from behind them, and seemed to be injured...

"Your Holiness! What happened? Are you alright?" as Julio helped the Pope...

The Pope placed his hand on Julio's shoulder and nodded "I'm all right it's just a scratch... "

"You guys better leave while we have these monsters distracted" Ryugen suggested.

Julio nodded as he lead the group and the civilians into the Cathedral's Basilica.

* * *

_**3**__**rd**__** Group...**_

It's a 3 on 3 battle, Rider against Rider...

Joker is fighting back with all his might against Eternal, but Eternal has the advantage as he took out the Unicorn memory and placed it on the Maximum Slot on his belt.

"**UNICORN MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

"HAAA!" Eternal shouted as an image of a drill appeared on his fist and punched Joker on the chest...

"GUAAAHH!" as Joker skidded backwards and crashed on some of the mirrors..

"Time to finish this!" Eternal proclaimed as he approach Joker

But Cyclone suddenly appeared from above and kicked Eternal from the back, he then approached Joker and helped him up.

"Philip?!" Joker surprised seeing his partner.

"Whew! Just made it in time." Cyclone then looked at Eternal "Interesting, seems that this world has a strange mystery case waiting to be solved".

"You got that right partner" as Joker stood up

"Hmph! So you're here as well... Good, it saves me some time on getting my revenge on both of you." Eternal then began to attack both Joker and Cyclone.

Ryuki on the other hand is having a hard time with Ryuga "Dammit... none of my Advent Cards are working!"

Ryuga kept silent and proceeded to attack Ryuki.

All Ryuki can do at this point is retaliate with his martial arts and escape through the mirrors.

But Ryuga went ahead and smashed most of the mirrors to halt Ryuki's escape.

Saito then threw Derflinger at Ryuki "Here take this, it'll help."

Ryuki caught the sword "Thanks!" he shouted Saito.

"Glad to help" Derflinger replied.

Ryuki was surprise for hearing Derf for the first time "Whoa! A talking sword"

"Hey! Stop gawking and block!" Derf warned Ryuki.

"Eh?" Ryuki then realized his battle with Ryuga and blocked his attack.

Derf with a sigh of relief then said "Whew! That was close, stay focus this time"

"O..Ok" Ryuki nodded at Derf and retaliated against Ryuga.

On the other side Fourze is still reluctant on fighting Gai as he keeps blocking attacks "Hey! What are you doing?! Your a Rider, you shouldn't side with them"

Gai then scoffed "What do you care. All I want is to have fun playing this game"

"Game? What the hell are you talking about?" Fourze asked baffled by Gai's words.

"This is a GAME.. right? All I need to do is kill everyone in m way, that includes you and those kids over there." as he pointed at the group.

Gai's words ticked off Fourze and began to attack Gai "Your not hurting them!"

"Huh?!... What's it to you?" Gai asked in a sarcastic tone.

"What's it to me?!" angrily replied Fourze as he bashed Gai's head "I'll tell you why!" and then kicked him hard in the gut "Their my friends!"

"Friends? Tch! Such a meaningless thing" Gai then focused at the group and charged them.

This really pissed off Fourze and switch his Rocket Switch with the Elec **"Elec"** his belt announced and then he flipped the switch.

"**Elec On"**

His belt announced as he changed to his Elec States his armor is now turned to gold, his faceplate now have a lightning symbol and his eyes turned to blue. He gains a new weapon called Billy Rod and attacks Gai with it.

"Eh? Why are you serious all of a sudden?" as he took out a card and placed it on a slot on his right shoulder.

"**Strike Vent"**

His weapon the Metal Horn attached to his right arm and charged Fourze.

On the sides the group began casting bolts of magic at the giant crystal.

"None of them are working" Malicorne complained as he casted wind blades on the crystal.

Kirche casting fireballs on one side shouted "Keep going we'll eventually crack this thing up!" she then turned to Louise "Hurry up! We need your Explosion spell"

"Shut up Kirche, it takes time to cast a powerful one, just keep hitting that thing" Louise replied as she closed her eyes and began casting.

All of them managed to dent the crystal "Look, it's working!" Malicorne shouted with excitement.

Louise then pointed her wand and shouted "Explosion!"

They were all blown away as the crystal is destroyed. Energy started floating away from it and went in to the Riders.

Power flowed back into Cyclone, Joker, Ryuki and Fourze.

"Philip let's go Extreme" Joker suggested.

Cyclone nodded "On it Shotaro" as a metallic bird came out called the Extreme Memory.

The Extreme Memory then absorbed Cyclone as Joker de-henshined and transformed back to Double Cyclone/Joker.

The Extreme Memory then inserted itself to Double's belt as he opened it forming an X

"**Extreme!"**

Double's middle part then opened. His center part is now colored prism, his eyes remained red but have two rectangular shapes on both sides forming a letter X.

"Now!" Double then pointed at Eternal "Let us count up your sins"

"Tch! More hassle!" Eternal complained as he charged Double.

Back at Ryuki, he now has access again to his Advent card as he took out one and placed it on his Dragvisor.

"**Sword Vent!"**

A sword then appeared and Ryuki grabbed it while holding Derf on his left hand.

"Now were talking, go get him!" Derf suggested.

Ryuki nodded and charged Ryuga with his dual swords.

Fourze on the other hand returned to his normal states "That heavy feeling is gone." he then looked at Gai "I thought we could be friends" as he switched on his Rocket and Drill modules "But it seems that a douchebag like you could never understand what that means."

"**Rocket On! Drill On!" **

Fourze then flew up in the air and pushed the lever.

"**Rocket On! Drill On! LIMIT BREAK!"**

He then shouted "Rider Rocket Drill Kick!" as he boosted towards Gai.

Gai stood still as Fourze's Drill Module hits him on the chest, it seems to have no effect "HAHAHA! My armor is too thick there's no chance a puny..." he then looked at his chest armor as it begins to crack "drill..." , he then began to become frantic "NO NO NO NO NO NOOOOOO! This can't be happening! I'm suppose to win this game! I'm the hero!"

Fourze then pushed the lever again "Shut the hell up Douche!"** "LIMIT BREAK!" **as he pummeled through Gai leaving a hole on his chest.

Gai still standing up and looked back at Fourze "It... can't be... I'm...Not...suppose...to …... Lose!" he then began to fade away.

Seeing this both Eternal and Ryuga decided to retreat.

Eternal took out a T2 Cyclone Gaia memory and inserted it on a Maximum Slot.

"**Cyclone"**

A whirlwind then appeared on Eternal and disappeared, as for Ryuga, he quickly jumped into one of the mirrors, as he entered the mirror cracked and shattered so Ryuki couldn't give chase.

* * *

_**4**__**th**__** Group...**_

Decade is now getting annoyed with the situation... "Tell me! Why are you here? What's the purpose of taking people on this world and draining their mana?!" as he demanded answers from Dark Decade

Dark Decade then shrugged "I actually don't know. For all I know we were just summoned here to have some fun. And umm... well it's to capture the Void Mages."

This surprises Decade "Summoned? The Rider Rings? And what do you mean about capturing the Void Mages"

"Nope" Dark Decade shrugged again "I don't really know. But unlike you, were here permanently until were destroyed. As for these Void Mages, all I know that they are needed to complete their plan."

"Thanks for the Tip!" Decade smirked from inside is helmet as he attacked .

Dark Decade then blocked the attack and took out a card and inserted it in his belt "Hmph... how bout this then."

"**KAMEN RIDE! KUUGA!"**

Dark Decade then turned to Kuuga but colorless. He then punched Decade on chest, the impact made his skid a few meters away.

Decade then scoffed "Not bad... My turn." as he took out the same card and inserted it in his belt.

"**KAMEN RIDE! KUUGA!"**

Both Kuuga's now fighting fist to fist.

On the other hand Agito is now confronting Another Agito "Dr. Kino! What are you doing? This isn't you!"

Another Agito remained silent and began his attack. He leaped into the air and then proceeded to a flying kick and hit Agito.

Agito was pushed afar by the impact of the kick and crashed into some barrels.

Agito then stood back up and charged with a punch Another Agito on the face "Wake up Dr. Kino! What's wrong with you?!"

Still remaining silent retaliated with a punch on the face as well.

Meanwhile Blade (Navy Joker) is having a fierce swordfight with the Albino Joker.

"So, you are Blade? Amusing, just like me, who gave up his humanity for power" Albino Joker as mused at the fact.

Navy Joker then denied "Your wrong about that, I gave up my humanity for a friend not for power."

"Tch! Lies...Immortality! Power! It's everything a man would want!" Albino replied as he charged .

Navy then slashed Albino on the chest "That's where your wrong!" he then angrily stated "Immortality is a curse and Power is a burden, how I wish I can remove them from me and become normal again."

Albino just laughed at "You are pathetic! I'll show you proof that Immortality and Power is everything!" as he quickly charged at .

OOO on the other hand is having a claw battle with King OOO.

"MEDALS...GIVE ME MY MEDALS!" King OOO demanded as he slashed OOO

OOO fell down from the attacked "He's warped, can't be reasoned with anymore".

"MEDALS!" King OOO shouted as he charged OOO

"SEEIIYAA!" OOO retaliated with his Medaljalibur.

King OOO charged OOO again but this time his dark aura grew and began to build up on his claws "MY MEDALS!" he shouted as he slashed OOO with a dark energy.

OOO flew a meters away from the attack and crashed into the wall near the alleyway near their elven companions.

Tiffania tried to help him but OOO suddenly began to build up the same dark aura, and both his eyes are now purple.

"UUOOOOOOOOOHHHH! OOO roared wildly which scared their elven companions.

Decade then noticed OOO becoming berserk "Crap... You guys stay away from him!"

King OOO took notice as well but proceeded to attack the elves.

"RRRAAAAAAAAWWWR!" OOO blocked 's attack and slashed him multiple times with the Medaljalibur, he roared again "RRAAAAAAHH" and then punched the ground which cracked with purple energy, he then pulled out his Medagabryu.

"HAHAHA! SO YOUR TRYING TO TAKE OVER MY THRONE! LET'S SEE IF YOUR WORTHY OF THE TITLE OF THE KING!" King OOO said and then charged OOO.

Decade sighed with relief knowing OOO is still conscious, but he was suddenly slashed by Dark Decade.

"Don't get too distracted!" Dark Decade scoffed.

Decade then regained his composure "Oh don't worry, I won't make the same mistake twice"

Then suddenly a light then engulf all the Riders.

Navy Joker then reverted back to Kenzaki same with Albino Joker who reverted to human form.

"Who are you?" asked Kenzaki

The man is wearing a police uniform and had a creepy smile on him "My name is Junichi Shimura"

Then Kenzaki angrily asked "Then, how did you became Joker?"

"Simple" he then creepily grinned "I volunteered in B.O.A.R.D's experiment to recreate the Blade system. It's the time when you disappeared."

This surprises Kenzaki "Wait B.O.A.R.D? They disbanded after the undead went on a rampage!"

"Well the remnants of B.O.A.R.D anyway created by the late Tennouji" he then took out his a buckle that looks similar to Kamen Rider Leangle's buckle, and then a card that has a picture of a Cerberus with a letter 'A.

He then placed the buckle on his waist as a belt wrapped around. He then inserted the card and shouted "Henshin!" and he opened the buckle revealing an 'A.

**"Open Up!"**

A large image of the same card appeared infront of him as he went through it, he then transformed to a Rider similar to Blade but instead of a spade in the chest he has a golden letter 'A , he has golden faceplate and a red mono-eye. "I am called Glaive" he introduced himself.

Kenzaki then took out his Blade buckle and inserted a Spade Ace card into it, he then pulled the lever and shouted "Henshin!".

**"Turn Up!"**

An image of a card appeared in front of him and he ran through it transforming him to Blade.

At the same time OOO fell down to his knees as the dark aura dissipated from him, and his eyes were both green again.

Tiffania and the others are now relieved that they went back to normal.

OOO then stood back up and continued his fight with

Blade and Glaive continued their swordfight as well, Glaive took a card from his Rouzer and swiped it.

"**Mighty"**

His Rouzer announced as it built up electricity and attacked Blade, but before it hit's Blade already swiped a card of his own.

"**Metal"**

Glaive's attack bounced off as Blade kicked him in the guts, as Glaive stumbles down Blade took out three cards and swiped all of them.

"**Lightning" "Mach" "Kick" "Lightning Sonic" **

After his Rouzer announced the attack he stabbed it on the ground as electricity builds up on him, he then ran with a mach speed and then jumped proceeding to a flying kick with electricity building up on his foot.

The kicked slammed at Glaive ending their battle. As Glaive struggles to get up "How is... it ….. you were able to... overpower me... I'm suppose... to be... the perfect... Joker"

Blade just looked at him as Glaive began to fade away "You lack the conviction" he then turned around and walked away from Glaive.

The three Dark Riders then backed away "Heh! That was fun... We'll meet again... Brother! Hahahaha" he said mocking Decade as Dark Decade, Another Agito, and King OOO walked through the silver veil and disappeared.

All the Riders and their elven companions gave a sigh of relief after the Rider's battle.

Decade then realized the man who escaped into the city "Well it seems the real reason for the city's capture is that man's fault" he then shrugged "We'll find him soon enough... Let's go and find the others and help the people"

OOO, Blade, Agito and their elven companions nodded and headed to the Cathedral.

* * *

_After a while..._

All the parties have now reunited and they all freed the people of the city.

Most of the citizens of Romalia have returned to their homes and some gathered at the Cathedral's large courtyard to see their saviors.

The Pope walked in along with his guards and surrounded the group and Riders, he then spoke up "We all have gathered here to honor these warriors... no heroes that saved our city"

The crowd began to cheer at the Riders.

The Riders just stood their as Decade spoke up with a sarcastic tone "Oh thank you your holiness. It's an honor"

"How rude!" Louise then commented.

"Shh... I want to see what are these Riders up to now" as Julio entered.

"What do you mean?"asked Saito.

"I've been suspicious of the Pope's actions lately" Julio added.

With Decade's tone of voice, the people began to whisper around as one of the guards spoke up "You cur! How dare you speak to our Holiness with that tone of voice"

"Why shouldn't he?"as Double shrugged.

Then Decade stepped forward "Tell me, your Holiness" he said again with a sarcastic tone and then asked "Where did you get that injury on your arm?"

The Pope then began to sweat and stutter "Uh...umm... I scraped my arm when escaping from the Phantoms"

"You don't have to lie Pope, or should we say Phantom!" Wizard then revealed.

The crowd then gasped from what Wizard said.

The Pope then began to back away "Wh...what are you talking about?"

"There is only one way for Gallia to easily take over the city... " as Decade pointed his Ridebooker Gunmode at him. "They got inside because someone in the highest position is one of them."

The Pope then looked down and grinned "So the jig is up then" as he laughed maniacally. "The real Pope is dead, as I was implanted into him and the Master forced him to despair for me to take over" he then transformed into a Giant Squid Phantom. "YOU ALL WILL DIE!" as he jumped into the air.

The Riders stood still as one of them jumped ahead.

**"Shachi, Unagi, Tako! Sha-Sha-Shauta, Sha-Sha-Shauta!" **

OOO now transfomed into his all blue Marine Combo, he then scanned his belt again...

"**SCANNING CHARGE"**

He then used the Unagi Whips and wrapped the Squid Phantom and shocked the monster in the process, he then dragged the monster towards him and shouted "SEEIYAAA!" as his Tako legs formed a drill and bursted through the Phantom.

After the Phantoms defeat all the guards turned into ghouls but the Riders quickly disposed of them.

The people are still at a shock from what happened.

Decade then spoke up "We Riders have a different purpose and goals..."

"To protect the smiles of people"

"To protect humanities evolution" Agito nodded and then disappeared in a flash.

"To prevent a meaningless war from occurring" Ryuki nodded and disappeared in a flash as well.

"Though without a dream, we continue to protect others dream" same for Faiz as he nodded and disappeared.

"To fight for those who can't fight" Blade nodded and disappeared.

"To train oneself to become stronger"

"To prove to the world that we can walk in a path of heaven"

"To protect the past to make a better future." Zeronos and all the Den-O Riders nodded and disappeared.

"To break the chains of destiny" Kiva nodded in response.

"To prevent the his home from shedding tears" Double nodded while the Extreme Memory disappeared.

"To protect anyone in reach without regrets" OOO nodded.

"To prioritize friendship above all" Fourze bumped his chest and pointed his fist and then disappeared.

"To protect the hope of others" Beast and Wizard nodded.

"To rush in anywhere when someone calls for help" Gaim and Ryugen nodded as Baron just shrugged and disappeared.

Decade then topped it all off "And to continue our never ending journey to fight evil."

The remaining Riders then walked away as they all de-henshined.

Eiji suddenly realized that two of them didn't return "Wait Shotaro-san and Wataru-san, why are you still here?"

Shotaro then took off his hat "Well this world has a case that needed to be solved right? What better way to help if a Hardboiled detective like me remained."

Eiji then nodded "Well that's true, it'll be a great help. What about you Wataru-san?"

Wataru then began to stutter and blush "Umm...well...uhh..."

Then Kivat entered the conversation "Because the girl who summoned him looks like..."

Wataru then grabbed Kivat and covered his mouth "Kivat! Please stay quiet"

"So what should we do for now?" asked Haruto.

"Well a rest should be a good idea" Decade suggested.

"Wait, aren't we suppose to figure out what's our enemies purpose here?" Haruto added.

"Relax, they won't go anywhere. As long as we have the Void Mages they couldn't complete their plan." as Decade explained.

Julio then stepped in "I suggest taking Lady Josette with you back in Tristain"

"Can I come along?" Nia added.

Haruto then nodded "Well that's a good idea, we'll leave and head back to Tristain tonight"

**End of Ch 17...**

**A/N: Sorry took so long... been busy with work. So this will be the end of the my sort of 1****st**** season of my story, I'll continue on writing since I have lots of ideas coming in...**


	18. Chapter 18 Peaceful days or so

**Ch 18 Peaceful days or so...**

_At Gallia_

King Joseph managed to escape the Riders and currently pissed off from what happened to Romalia, as entered his throne room he sees some of the Phantoms are laying down on the ground and some of them are destroyed.

He sees the Dark Riders in the center of the room "How dare you enter my castle without permission!"

"Heh! So your already claiming this castle yours?" Eternal scoffed.

"Silence! You dare speak to me in that tone!" he shouted as he proceeds to his throne, the Dark Riders gave way but someone is already sitting on it. "YOU! How dare you sit in my..." he stopped at the middle as he realized the Rider sitting on it.

Beaming with dark aura King OOO is sitting comfortably in the throne **"You forget your place Orma" **he then teleported in a black smoke and appeared behind King Joseph and placed his hand on his injured shoulder and squeezed it while sending dark energy into the wound.

King Joseph gasped in pain as he fell to one knee "M...my apologies, Grand Master." King Joseph stuttered "S...so you've already regained your sanity." as he lowered his head.

"**Yes... No thanks to you!"** King OOO then teleported back to the throne. **"We have failed obtaining the void mages, but no matter this is just a minor setback in our plans!"**

Eternal then entered the conversation "Don't worry, we'll be able to take over this world easily. I've manage to reform a group called Reconquista in a country called Albion, it seems that they can be of use on causing havoc in this land."

"**Good... The only problem that we have are those Riders... Especially OOO"** King OOO commented as he stood up. **"Orma! You will remain on obtaining as much mana as we planned" **and suddenly disappeared in a black smoke.

King Joseph then stood back up and bowed "Yes, Grand Master!" he said while hiding his anger.

* * *

_Back at Tristain..._

The group made it back to Tristain and now gathered in the office of the Academy's headmaster Osmund. The Riders and the group are all inside along with Queen Henrietta and Agnes.

"So, you've managed to recapture Romalia. And you've manage find a new Void mage in all of this." Osmund then looked at Koyomi and observed her "So young lady, would you care to be entering the school as my new assistant."

Koyomi backed away as Haruto stood in front of her.

"Headmaster! Please don't harass her, we should discuss the matters ahead" Colbert scolded the old man.

"Ahem! Sorry about that... Now we need to discuss the matter on Gallia" as the Headmaster regained his composure and sat down and began the discussion.

Henrietta then began "Gallia at this moment seems to have quieted down, we haven't have any reports of them invading any parts of Halkeginia."

Agnes stepped in and entered the conversation "But it seems the group Reconquista in Albion has been reformed and began their coup d'etat in Albion"

With that news everyone especially Arabella gasped, the Riders on the other hand remained silent.

"For now, they haven't made any moves yet. But were still on alert if something ever happens" Agnes added

Arabella became frantic and began questioning "What happened to Albion?! Is my Mama and Papa alright?!"

Henrietta then calmed Arabella down "It's ok Arabella, your parents are alright. They manage to escape when the coup d'etat began, they're headed here as we speak"

Arabella gave a sigh of relief..

Tsukasa then commented "So one trouble after another, why am I not surprised."

Osmund then spoke up "Now with those matters aside, for in a lifetime I know there should only be four Void mages."

"What do you mean headmaster?" asked Colbert

"Well all familiars should be related by their summoners elemental affinity right? And most all Void Mages have summoned humans, but why is Lady Arabella's summon is a human? For I know her affinity is wind." as Osmund wondered at the fact.

Haruto then spoke up "That would be our fault." he said which earned the attention of everyone.

"What do you mean?" asked Arabella.

Haruto then explained "Our original goal was suppose to find Koyomi. We figured she would be in this world so our only passage through is using a Interruption Spell"

"Interruption spell?" Colbert questioned.

Haruto then continued his explanation "It's a spell that Interrupts a summoners ritual from this world and replaces the familiar with whoever enters the portal the spell created."

Kosuke then bowed at Arabella and apologized "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be your real familiar."

Arabella shook her head "Don't worry, you don't have to apologize". She then smiled at Kosuke "I'm actually happy that you came out from that portal, my life would be at worst if you didn't."

Osmund nodded as he get the gist of it, then he added "So, I should inform all of you that the new semester is coming up" he then looked at Louise and Tabitha "Lady Louise and Lady Tabitha both of haven't finished your terms yet ….. It's up to you if both of you want to finish it." he then added "And also we have three new students that enrolled here... come on in"

The three entered as to everyone's surprise the three new students are Auriel, Josette and Nia...

"Wait Nia? I thought you were a maid?" questioned Guiche.

"I was disguised as a maid. It's for me to be able to get closer to Josette at that time." Nia explained.

Josette then added "I learned that she's a new member of Julio's Griffin Knights in Romalia"

Tsukasa then spoke up with a smirk on his face "By the Wataru, isn't she the reason why your here?"

Wataru then blushed and stutter "N...no...It was...uhhh...I'm just here to help." he then ran out the door.

Shotaro then smacked Tsukasa in the head "Oi! That's not nice Tsukasa-san"

"I'm just kidding you know" Tsukasa replied as he rubbed his head.

Haruto then questioned Koyomi "What about you? Want to enroll here as well? It'll be nice if your close with your friends"

Koyomi then blushed "Do you think it's a good idea?... What about you, Your Majesty?"

Henrietta then added "That's a great idea! At least we all four void mages in one place. And more importantly, it may be able to help you regain your memories."

Osmund then finished "Then it's settled, we meet around next week for the new semester."

Everyone except for the Riders were about to leave when...

"Wait! Hold on!" Kosuke then stopped all of them from leaving.

"What is it?" asked Henrietta.

Shotaro while removing his fendora began "We haven't discuss on the appearances of our opponents...The Dark Riders."

This made the group flinch from remembering the Dark Riders.

"Dark Riders? What do you mean?" Henrietta curiously asked for hearing it for the 1st time.

"We've also been meaning to ask about them. Why are those Riders fighting against you?" asked Saito.

Louise then added "I thought Riders were allies of Justice."

Tsukasa then scoffed "For one thing little lady Riders are not allies of Justice."

"Not all Riders are friendly or good in nature" Shotaro added which gave the group a shock.

"That's why we dubbed them as Dark Riders" Kosuke added.

Tsukasa then began to ponder on the issue "The big question is why are they here?"

"Are they working for Shocker?" asked Haruto.

Tsukasa shook his head "No, I don't think so. Dark Decade did say so himself."

Shotaro then shrugged "Well it's worth investigating, ain't it partner?"

"_Right Shotaro, I'm still uploading the history of that world in my Gaia Library so I'll keep you posted."_

Cordella then wondered why Shotaro is talking to himself."Uhh... who's he talking too?"

"He's talking to Philip, who's currently back in our world" answered Tsukasa.

"At this point we still can't figure out what is their goal" Shotaro shrugged.

Haruto then gave out a sigh "You mean we got nothing at all... Damn it! Here I thought were just dealing with Phantoms."

"Well we don't have to strain our minds into it, everything will come out fine anyway." as Tsukasa lazily replied as he walked out the room.

Shotaro sighed as he scratched his head then putting back his fendora on "Same old Tsukasa, unnerving as usual."

Eiji then spoke up "He's right you know... We'll only lose if we focus on it too much."

Everyone nodded as they all left the office.

* * *

_After a while..._

They all decided to proceed to Louise and Saito's home in Des Ornières for the week...

As they all entered the manor, they were greeted by Siesta.

"Nice place, big and homey" Tsukasa commented.

"Are you sure it's ok for us to stay here?" asked Eiji.

Saito then shrugged "I see no problem to it, so why not."

Siesta then gave a letter to Louise "A letter from house Valliere it just came in today"

Louise then went pale as she read the letter.

"What's wrong Louise?" asked Saito.

Louise then began to stutter "My si... si... sisters... are coming here.".

"What's wrong with that?" Tsukasa asked lazily.

Saito explained while scratching his cheeks "Well, Louise is kind of afraid of her eldest sister Eleonore."

The Riders just shrugged at the fact as they settled in the manor to relax.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Cattleya and Eleonor riding a carriage headed to the Des Ornières Manor, and of course for Eleonor to scold Louise on how she recklessly went to Romalia to liberate it.

"Chibi-Louise... Wait til I get my hands on you..." Eleonor angrily muttering to herself.

"Now, now, you know that she did the right thing... _cough._" said Cattleya tries to calm her sister.

Eleonor then notice her sisters non-stop coughing and begins to worry "Are you ok Cattleya? You've been coughing a lot lately."

"_cough_... I'm ok, don't worry about me." Cattleya said calmly as if it was nothing.

Then suddenly a flash appeared in front of her and a ring dropped to her lap. The ring is colored black and has a U shape on the middle with a orb on top that has two colors, green on the bottom and white on top.

"What's this?" as she observed the ring.

Eleonor then took the ring and observed it "Hmm... Looks nothing of value!" as she gave it back to Cattleya.

Then suddenly the carriage they're riding suddenly stopped.

Eleonor went out of the carriage driver "What's going on? Why did you..." she stopped in the middle and covered her mouth from the shock.

Cattleya came out as "What happened?"

They both saw the carriage driver dead with a spear sticking out of his chest, Cattleya screamed from what she saw and suddenly grey monsters carrying spears came out of the woods.

"What are these vile creatures?!" Eleonore wondered as she pointed her wand at them.

"M...monsters! Oh founder please protect us..." Cattleya as she hid behind her sister and taking out her wand as well.

Eleonor then casted rock spikes from the ground and threw it on the monsters... but no effect "Impossible! How can they survive from that?!".

Cattleya then started coughing profusely and fell down.

"Cattleya!" Eleonor screamed and rushed to her sisters side as she tries to protect her from the grey monsters.

Then suddenly the ring Cattleya acquired flashed and then spoke.

"**BIRTH PROTOTYPE~... RIDER RIDER RIDER!"**

And in a flash suddenly appeared a strange man, he has a short spiked hair, a goatee, wearing combat boots, army cargo pants, a vest and a green t-shirt. Strangely enough he's also carrying an unusual gun, a backpack on his back and a milktank...?.

One of the grey monsters rushed to him as he countered with a strong punch.

Eleonor gasped as she saw the strange man able to bring the monster down with a punch while her magic did nothing.

"So Ghouls and Phantoms are messin up this world eh?" the strange man then spoke up. He then pointed his strange gun at them and said "Hear this Ghouls! Date Akira the combat doctor has arrived."

He then put a strange belt on his waist, it has a strange buckle that has an orb in the middle, it also has a golden knob at the right side. He then looked behind at the women "You ladies alright?"

Eleonor then blushed and nodded, she then thought to herself _"How can a commoner be stronger than a noble?"_

Date then tossed a silver coin up in the air, he grabbed it and slotted it in his buckle and then turned the golden knob, he then shouted "Henshin!" a Popping sound was heard as he's suddenly covered in a glowing green sphere of energy as armor-like structures appeared out of thin air and began to form onto his body. After a few seconds his transformation is complete, his entire body was covered in a black bodysuit while his arms, legs chest and head were covered in armor, both the center knee area of his shin armor, left chest part, back, forearm, and shoulders had a singular two-tone orb colored green on the bottom and the top half is prism color and red lines encircling each. His helmet visor is U shaped and glowed in blue with the same orb design on his forehead.

Eleonore and Cattleya are both dumbfounded from the transformation of a commoner to a knight.

"I am Kamen Rider Birth ….. Proto Birth that is." as he took out his gun called Birth Buster and began firing at the Ghouls, as he ran out of ammo he then rushed to one of them and gave it a clothesline and then gave it an elbow drop.

One ghoul manage to hit him on his back.

"Bastard!" he then went behind it and grabbed it's waist and proceeded to a suplex. He then turned around and gave a crossbody drop to the other ghouls.

Eleanore then thought "What a brute! Is this how commoners fight now?"

He then took out another silver coin and inserted it on his belt, he turned the knob again and the belt then spoke.

"**Breast Cannon!"**

Suddenly the orb on his chest opened and mechanical parts build up on his chest forming a cannon.

"Time to end this" as he inserted three more coins and turned the knob "Breast Cannon Shoot! HAAA!" he shouted.

"**CELL BURST!"**

As his belt announced he then fired a large red beam and destroyed the ghouls.

Both women were at awe at the battle.

He then went up to the women and then saw Cattleya began to cough profusely again.

"Is she alright!" Proto Birth asked with worry on his tone as he took Cattleya's hand and observed her pulse.

"She'll be ok, we just need to bring her to a water mage to heal her." Eleonore slapped Proto Birth's hand away.

"Lady I don't think these mages or whatever are gonna help" as he took out a stethoscope from his backpack. He then de-henshined and observed Cattleya's heartbeat with the stethoscope, he then again took her hand and checked her pulse. "Can't diagnose her properly here." he then looked at Eleonor and asked "Is there a town nearby?"

Eleonore nodded gave an answer "There's a manor straight ahead, my sister lives there."

"Good, let's get her there quickly." Date then carried her in the carriage as he took reigns and drove it to the manor.

* * *

_Back at the manor..._

Louise is still stammering for the coming of her elder sister, while the others are just relaxing and telling stories to one another.

When suddenly a knock on the door was heard.

Eiji was the one who opened the door, he was then surprised from who he saw "D... Date-san!"

"Oh Eiji! Long time no see!" Date greeted him while carrying a woman in bridal style.

"Chi-nee-sama!" Louise screamed as she saw her elder sister in such dire condition.

"We must get her to a room quickly" Date demanded.

Saito then nodded and guided Date one of the rooms in the manor.

After a while Date is diagnosing Cattleya's condition while being accompanied by Louise and Koyomi in one of the rooms.

"What is that commoner doing to her?" as Eleonore impatiently demanded an answer.

Eiji then tried to calm her down "Don't worry, Date-san is a great doctor. I'm sure he's currently treating her the best he can."

"What is he a water mage or something?" asked Eleonore.

Eiji then nervously answered "Umm... actually... No... uhh... how can I explain this."

"Are you telling me my sister is being treated by a commoner?!" she angrily stated as she tries to rush into the room.

Haruto then stopped her "Please leave them be for a while..."

Eleonore then took out her wand and pointed it at Haruto "Don't tell me what to do, your just a commo..."

"Stop, don't say it" Kosuke then interrupted her "You're gonna say your a commoner and I'm a noble yadda, yadda, yadda... all that discrimination crap."

"How dare you!" she then angrily replied at Kosuke, she then pointed her wand again at Haruto "I challenge you to a duel!"

"Huh?! Uhh... no thanks I'm not going to fight you" as Haruto declined

Tabitha then stopped Eleonore with her staff.

"You! I don't care if your the queen of Gallia, but your not gonna stop me!" as Eleonore shouted at Tabitha.

Tabitha then pointed the staff at Eleonore "Triangle Class" and then pointed at Haruto "Pentagon Class" she then looked back at Eleonore "You're outmatched."

Eleonore then nervously backed away from Haruto "Impossible! A commoner can't be considered as a Pentagon class mage"

Tsukasa then answered her question "Simple, because were not from this world."

"Not from this world?" she then wondered and then she demanded "Prove it!"

Haruto then sighed and then took out his Connect Ring and casted it.

"**Connect Please!"**

A magical glyph appeared to Eleonore surprise, it was more shocking to her when Haruto placed his hand inside as he dragged out two bags of donuts.

"_Hmm... Forgot about these"_ Haruto thought when he realized those donuts were still in there, he then took one out and ate it _"Mmm... still good"_

"V...very well I believe you...but I still can't trust that man" as Eleonore stubbornly answered.

Suddenly Date came out of the room.

"So Date-san what's her condition?" Eiji asked.

"Well my diagnostics says it's Tuberculosis, I'm practically surprised she's still alive." Date replied.

"W...what do you mean? Does her illness suppose to kill her?" Eleonore worriedly asked.

"Well yeah. From what your youngest sister told me, she's already been ill since she was a child" replied Date he then added "I'm actually surprise that her case isn't that bad yet."

Haruto then wondered "probably water mages were able to supress the disease from growing"

Eleonore then began welling up in tears as she begged Date "Is there anything that can save her?"

Date then nodded and smiled while placing his hands on her shoulders "Well, your sister will need lots of rest, so she should remain here for a week, lucky for you the company that I work for had created a medicine that can easily eliminate the disease completely."

This surprises Eiji from what he heard "Eh? Kougami? They've manage to develop that?!"

"No surprise there for me." Date shrugged. He then tossed his rider ring to Haruto "I'll be heading back for today, summon me by tomorrow" he then gave a wristwatch to Haruto" Use this, once the alarm goes off summon me." he then took his milktank and backpack "I gave her some antibiotics for today so she should be fine, by tomorrow I'll have the medicine ready for her." he then gave a salute gesture and then disappeared in a flash.

Eleonore then began to wonder who these people are, she then mustered herself to ask them "Who are you people? Why go through lengths to save my sister?"

Tsukasa simply answered "It's what we are."

She looked at him seriously "Then I ask again... What are you?"

All the Riders looked at her and smiled while Haruto gave an answer "Were Kamen Riders!"

**End of Ch 18**


End file.
